Sacred
by DieInSilenceX
Summary: Bella and Edward get into a terrible fight days before the wedding. Bella gets badly injured and runs away. On the run, she meets Alyssa, a vampire with an extraordinary power. Bella's future changes... for better? or for worse?
1. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!!!! Damn… haha i just own the plot!! the rest is all Stephanie Meyer!!!**

**AN - So this is my first fanfic so don't be expecting something out of this world! But I will try… please no hateful reviews but I'm completely open to reviews with suggestions for improvement! **

**So my inspiration for the name of this story is a song called _Sacred _by: Tokio Hotel**

**Sacred**

**_I'm still awake for you  
We won't make it together  
We can't hide the truth  
I'm giving up for you now  
My final wish will guide you out  
Before the ocean breaks apart  
Underneath me  
Remember_  
**

**To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know  
Our love will live  
Your hand above  
Like a dove  
Over me  
Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred**

**You break the ice when you speak  
With every breath you take  
You save me  
I know that one day  
We'll meet again  
Try to go on as long as you can  
Even when the ocean breaks apart  
Underneath you  
Remember**

**To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know  
Our love will live  
Your hand above  
Like a dove  
Over me  
Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred**

**Forever you  
Forever sacred  
Forever you  
You will be sacred  
In your eyes  
I see the hope  
I once knew  
I'm sinking  
I'm sinking  
Away from you**

**Don't turn around  
You'll see  
You can make it  
Never forget**

**To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know  
Our love will live  
Your hand above  
Like a dove  
Over me  
And one day  
The sea will guide you  
Back to me  
Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred  
To me you'll be forever sacred**

"BELLA!!!"

I swear, Alice screams so loudly I'm surprised the house is still intact. I looked at the clock in Edward's room, and it read: 12:00pm. Shit! 12:00? No wonder Alice is yelling, she's planned to have an all out dress up Bella Barbie day in preparation for the wedding next week.

But… I was still tired and Edward was out hunting I guess, so I rolled over and put a pillow over my head to block out Alice's complaining.

"Bella, if you don't get your ass out of that bed THIS INSTANT I swear im going to send up Jasper and Emmet and your not gonna like it ONE BIT!!!!" Alice threatened.

"WAIT!!!" I yelled back down at her. There was NO way I was gonna let Jasper and Emmet come up here and get me in my bra and underwear. I jumped out of bed and slipped on a pair of cozy jeans and a gray T-shirt. I ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. I looked at my hair and it took everything I had not to scream.

My usually silky hair was sticking out everywhere and it reminded me of Frankenstein's bride. I brushed down my mane until it looked suitable enough and ran downstairs. As if my day could get ANY better, I tripped on air at the top of the stairs.

Before my head collided into the stairs, I felt a pair of small, cold arms yanking me up.

"What am I going to do with you Bella? How in the world are you going to be able to walk down the isle in a big, tight, wedding dress if you keep tripping over nothing?"

"I'm sorry, Alice, it's not MY fault I was born totally uncoordinated!" I replied coolly

"Whatever Bella, C'mon let's go. We have so much to do and so little time! ROSALIE, its time to go!!!" Alice's high-pitched voice rang out.

Right after Alice said that, Rosalie appeared next to us. I had to ask "Alice… what exactly is on your to-do list for today?"

"You really shouldn't have asked that." Rosalie replied.

"Omg shut it Rosalie. Hmm let me see… We have to get our dresses fitted on us, we have to decide what we are gonna do with your hair, we have to get you your honeymoon dress, ooh and I need to get your makeup just right!!" Alice said joyfully.

"ugh, we have a friggin week left before the wedding! Why do we have to do this all today?" today is going to be like hell for me I have no idea how im going to survive it all.

"Actually Bella, we have 5 days left before the wedding…" Alice trailed off. "OMG WE HAVE 5 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, Alice calm down that's plenty of time don't you think?" I tried to reason with her, but it didn't work

"we need to go! Go! Go!" She squealed picking me up and running out the door and into her car.

"But Alice! I don't wanna go! I just wanna sleep! I'm so tired… so… tired…" I felt my eyelids getting droopy and I was giving in.

"Bella, honey I need you awake for the fitting… but I guess u can sleep on the way and during your hair being done… but I need you awake for the make-up part." Alice said.

I thought I heard Rosalie saying something, but I was too tired to care as I let my eyes fall down and everything went black.

**Okayy! that was a bit short but what did you think? i know its a little slow but this is only the first chapter afterall! but still... i wasnt reviews people! suggestions? comments? improvements? i need to know! =D i will update constantly so the next chapter should be up today if not tomorrow! **

**-Val**


	2. Jacob is coming

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I dont own Twilight, so you cant sue! (I didn't make-up this rhyme, but i saw it on a couple of fanfics...) basically im disclaiming the rhyme for the Disclaimer... weird.**

**AN - I've decided to post this next chapter even though like no one has reviewed but thats because i realized that its kinda hard to review on the first chapter because theres nothing to review haha so without further ado... chapter 2!**

**Enjoy...**

2 DAYS LATER

"Alice! Can you please give me a break?! just because vampires _never _get tired doesn't mean humans don't either!!" I yelled at Alice with every bit of what energy I had... which was not much. So, my "yelling" was more like how a zombie might talk and considering i have gotten ZERO sleep during the past few days... i could easily pass for a zombie.

Alice had everyone get into pairs. She was with Jasper, Esme was with Carlisle, Rosalie was with Emmett, and I was with Edward. Even though everyone else knew how to dance she still made them practice with me until I did it as well as them.

Which, was impossible because while they all were dancing so gracefully around the empty living room, I was wadling around like a baby duck that hadn't gotten the hang of walking yet and was trying to find it's mother. Not to mention we have been doing this with no break for four hours!!!! i was practically pulling out my hair by now.

"Bella, love, if you want... i could just lift you onto my feet during our first dance and no one would notice because your wedding gown would cover your feet up." Edward proposed, while holding me carefully in his arms and rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I sighed in relief, happily nodding my head in agreement to Edwards proposal, happy that the dancing lessons would finally come to an end. I could finally catch up on the sleep I dearly missed.

"Edward! NO!!" Alice screeched. "That would ruin all the magic of getting married! she needs to learn how to dance..." Alice's face suddenly went blank as she was seeing another one of her visions.

"Now what?" I murmered into Edwards chest

He chuckled. "What Edward?" I asked looking into his beautifully golden eyes. "What did Alice see?"

"Yeah Alice, tell her what you saw." Edward said as he quietly laughed some more.

What was so funny?

"Bella..." Alice started. "3 more hours of training with 4 more cups of coffee and you will have all the motions down. I swear it on my dead life!"

"HAHAHA DEAD LIFE?!?!" Emmett boomed loudly, making me jump 10 feet into the air. "ISN'T... THAT... AN... OXYMAREN?" Emmett said in between laughing.

"Ummmm... No Emmett. Dead life isn't an oxymaren, it's an _oxymoron_." Edward said.

I must have been over tired or something because after Edwrad corrected Emmett about an oxymoron I doubled over laughing.

"Em...mett...you...are...a.....mo...ron!!!" I said as i best as I could while laughing so hard that I felt like I was gonna wet myself. Honestly, why was this so funny?? I think after 5 cups of coffee and no sleep for 3 days... looking at a fish just swimming around would make me laugh so hard i'd actually wet myself.

All I could think while I was laughing, crying, and trying not to wet myself was... Im. going. to. kill. Alice.

After I was on the floor laughing and crying my eyes out and after calling Emmett a moron, The rest of the family started to laugh along with me.

After about five minutes... at least I think it was five minutes... I started to peel myself off of the floor while wiping my wet eyes on my shirt.

I looked around me and noticed everyone was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Why is everyone looking at ME?!" I asked.

Rosalie, trying not to laugh, pulled out one of her many mirrors from her pocket and gave it to me. When i took the mirror from her, she turned me away from Alice. What was so wrong about me that Alice couldn't see?

I answered my own question when I put the mirror to my face and saw all of my make-up running down my face. _Crap. _Alice is going to murder me.

and then, everyone started laughing again, obviously seeing my expression of horror. I looked at Edward and he was doubled-over, on the floor laughing and Emmett was doing the same. I guess Emmett thought of this as payback somewhat.

I slowly turned around and looked at Alice who was not laughing but staring at me with what looked like an expression that said "_you. are. dead." _Just as she opened her mouth to say something she was cut off by another vision.

This time i was actually thankful of her constant visions. that meant I had 5 more minutes to live before she killed me. Not literally of course.

That was when Edward abruptly stopped laughing and a low growl rumbled in his chest. Then, everyone stopped laughing... except Emmett, well, until Rosalie smacked him

"OW!" Emmett protested as he rubbed his head. He looked around the room and when he saw Edward snarling, he quieted.

"Edward? Alice? Whats going on? What did Alice see? Are the Volturi coming?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I screamed. I was starting to hyperventilate because I started thinking about what would make Edward snarl like that.

Something bad has to be coming... and that bad something is probally coming... for _me_. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. No!! This can't be, my wedding is 3 days away! how could this be happening. What... What if someone in the family gets hurt? What if-

My thoughts were abruptly cut off by Edward's cold arms wrapping securley around my waist and he whispered into my ear "Bella, Love, quit jumping to conclusions. None of the things your thinking are going to happen."

"Oh, good I... wait, I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I said accusingly

"No, Love, I can't read your mind. I just know you too well" He stated.

"Then what did she see?" I asked. "Nothing, Love. She just saw some kids-" Edward started but was cut off by Alice. "-Your future just disappeared." She said.

Me, being the smart one I am said "Huh?"

"Bella in... 5 minutes exactly, Jacob will knock on the door." Alice said.

My worries suddenly vanished at the thought of Jacob paying a visit. But... why was he taking the trouble to come over to the Cullen's and knock on their door? He must really need to see me. I pulled away from Edward and started jumping up and down while watching the clock, waiting for the 5 minutes to pass.

"NO!!!" Edward yelled. "BELLA! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SEE JACOB!!"

I stopped jumping and turned around, staring straight at his eyes. I haven't seen Jacob for a month and a half and I wanted- No_, had_ to see Jacob. I don't know why but all of a sudden I got extremely pissed of at Edward and I wasn't about to let him win. I. was. not. letting. him. win.

"What did... you just... say?" I asked, not realizing how truly cruel i sounded. I realized this though, when I saw Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie quietly leave the room. I also felt Jasper sending me waves of calm but i gave him a sharp look, letting him know that I wanted to feel my own emotions.

I also realized that out of this week, this was Edward's and My fourth fight.

"BELLA!" Edward started again, "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GO SEE THAT DOG!! I KNOW WHAT HE WANTS! HE WANTS TO TAKE YOU AWAY SO YOU WONT MARRY ME! HE'S GONNA TRY REASONING WITH YOU TO TRY AND MAKE YOU RETHINK DAMNING YOUR SOUL FOR ALL ETERNITY!!"

"Edward... please... calm down! YOUR BEING A BIG DRAMAQUEEN!!" Alice yelled clearly taking my side. "SHUT UP ALICE! IM TRYING TO PREVENT OUR WORST ENEMY FROM TAKING AWAY MY SOON-TO-BE WIFE!!" Edward screamed, hands clenched and face red.

I clenched my fists as well turning so I was directly infront of Edward about 2 feet away from him. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!" I screamed back, taking advantage of the whole Parents-use-kids-full-names-when-they-are-pissed type of thing. "I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE THAT YOU CAN BOSS AROUND! EVEN THOUGH JACOB MAY BE YOUR _WORST ENEMY _HE IS ALSO _MY _BEST FRIEND! SO YOUR JUST GONNA HAVE TO FRICKIN PUT UP WITH HIM!"

"I love him." I whispered, forgetting how good vampire's hearing was. I wasn't saying I loved Jacob more than Edward! Oh no! I was saying I loved Jacob like a brother and I don't wanna loose him. I wasn't quite sure wether or not Edward understood what I was trying to say.

I began to turn around and walk towards the front door when Edward's ice cold hands grabbed me and yanked me back so hard that I let out an "OOF!"

He then pushed me against the wall behind him so hard that a vase on one of the shelves fell down and crashed loudly.

My entire body stopped working when I felt the impact. Yes, we have had many fights... mostly about how over protective Edward is. But! He had never hurt me like this... Sure, he gave me a few bruises here and there from where he had grabbed me... but still... He's actually hurting me...

He's actually hurting me... _hurting me_... hurting... me.

All I could do was stare at him, trying to stay calm and under controll. I don't know how could I was actually doing though...

"WHAT DID... YOU JUST... SAY?" He yelled right in my face, mimicking what I had first said.

"EDWARD!!!!!!" Alice screamed.

my sight became blurry as tears were betraying me and freely streaming down my face. "I SAID I LOVED HIM!! NOW LET ME GO YOUR HURTING ME!!!!" I screamed right back.

his hands clamped down harder on my arms as he pulled me off the wall and then slammed me back against it.

"Ed...ward!" I gasped as the air wooshed out of my lungs.

This is it. This is it. I'm going to die... And the one who will be commiting the crime is... My fiance...

As I began to feel the pain of what he was doing, I glanced over to Alice.

She was back in a vision, and when she pulled out of it she looked at me in absolute anger and horror as she screamed a blood curdling scream and said "JASPER!!! EMMETT!! GET EDWARD OFF OF BELLA RIGHT NOW!!!!! HE'S GONNA MURDER HER!!!!!!!"

I saw arms on Edward in a flash as he slammed me yet again against the wall. Everything started to get fuzzy as I felt Edward's arms release me and I fell to the ground. I vaguely felt a pair of tiny arms lift me up and set me down on something soft and comftorable. A couch maybe?

My whole body was numbed. I tried to move, to get up, anything! but my body betrayed me and stayed still. I couldn't even scream, even though I felt like I should be. I was just in so much shock... What has he done?

Will I be able to forgive him and move on? I... don't... know.

I heard some banging, cursing, and screaming as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Everything went black, and I welcomed it.

**Okkayy! so since the first chapter was kinda short... and boring i made you all a really long second chapter!!! So how was it??? i hope u all loved it! even if you didnt... it's definitely better than the first! I will update again hopefully tomorrow!**

**But... I have to go to my cousin's b-day party so i might not get a chance to update until sunday... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... (makes a puppy face and pouts) pah-leez??? =D**


	3. All hell breaks loose

**Disclaimer: I own none of this... except the plot.**

**AN- So im disappointed not many people have reviewed BUT I will continue on... Afterall, this is only the 3rd chapter, it's not like im expecting 1,000 reviews... but a few more would be wonderful!**

**Enjoy...**

I know I have said this before, but The darkness is very peaceful... I hear nothing nor do I see anything... I wish I could stay like this forever. I wouldn't have to worry about anything. No eating, No cleaning, No falling, No dancing, No wedding plans, No fitting, No worring about whether or not Edward is safe and happy.

Edward.

_Edward._

_EDWARD!_

I almost forgot about how I ended up in this state... And who did it to me

Why? Why? WHY?! why did he do this to me? and... and how did he allow himself to do this to me? he would always say to me "I would never in eternity allow myself to let harm come to you, whether it be myself hurting you or someone else. I always will protect you and keep you safe._ Always._"

well, he's hurt me 5 times. The fifth time being the worst.

HE also promised me that I could invite whomever I choose, even if its a werewolf... _my _werewolf.

another lie.

Oh and he _also _agreed with me that Jacob is my best friend and I could see him whenever I wanted. As long as Jacob didn't so much as scratch me.

ANOTHER lie.

The real question is: Can I forgive him?

ALICE POV

"JASPER!!! EMMETT!! GET EDWARD OFF OF BELLA RIGHT NOW!!!!! HE'S GONNA MURDER HER!!!!!!!!" I screamed, extremely pissed off. I just now had a haunting vision that if Edward smashes Bella into the wall two more times... she'd be dead.

Yes, we can always turn her into a vampire but this isn't how it's supposed to happen nor is it how Bella imagined it to happen. I won't let it happen like this.

I heard some deathly growls ripple from Jazz's and Em's chest as they lurched forward and each put a strong hand on Edward's shoulders. But before they could do anything, Edward had smashed Bella into the wall again.

Luckily, before he could slam her into the wall another time... which would kill her, Jazz and Em yanked Edward from Bella and threw him into the wall opposite from them. Since he was holding Bella in the air, she fell to the ground in a heap and she didn't move... at all.

I knew she wasn't dead though, so I quickly ran to her, plucked her up from the ground and placed her gently down on the long sofa.

Then, I turned all my attention towards Edward who was pressed up against the wall by Em.

"EDWARD!! HOW COULD YOU?! IF YOU HAD SMASHED HER AGAINST THE WALL ONE.. MORE.. TIME.. SHE WOULD HAVE DIED!!!" I yelled at him with everything I had. I had _a lot. _

"_You hurt my Lil' Sis and I hurt you!_" Em snarled at Edward.

Edward didn't say anything. He didn't even fight back. But Emmet wasn't about to let Edward go easy. I went into my "vision mode" to see what would become of Edward

_Vision_

_Emmett growled as he slammed Edward against the wall, making the photos that were hanging on the wall fall and crash, shattering the glass that protects the photo. _

_Emmett then proceeded to swing Edward around and throw him through the window. Edward flew through the window and collided into a tree, causing the tree to snap in half and fall down. _

_Before Edward could get up from the pile of splintered wood, Jasper was on top of him, and said "You... will... regret... what... you... did... you... will... pay... for... what... you... did... to... Bella..." while he was throwing punches at Edward. _

_After a few minutes of Jasper punching Edward over and over again, Carlisle roared "ENOUGH!!!" Jasper immediately stopped, got off of Edward, ran up to me, and wrapped his arms around my tiny waist. _

_Everyone looked from Carlisle, to Edward, to Carlisle, and back to Edward, waiting for one of them to do something or speak. Finally Carlisle sighed and said "Get up son, and come here." Edward shakily got up and slowly made his way over to us._

_"Son," Carlisle began "I am very disappointed that you lost your control with Bella, but you are still my son and I still love you. So does Bella, and I think she will forgive you-" His voice trailed off as the vision began to blur and my sight returned._

_End Vision_

I was very pleased at how Edward would be dealt with, so I stood next to Esme and Rosalie to watch what I just saw In my vision. I decided that while what I just saw, was happening, I would look into Bella's future to see if she would forgive Edward even though I somehow knew the answer.

I was right. She wouldn't forgive him. I saw her then move towards the door, but that was the last thing I got to see because Carlisle was saying what I didn't get to see.. or rather, hear in my vision.

"-but I'm not sure. You two have been fighting non-stop the last few days and... well... I don't know how to say this, but-" I interupted what Carlisle was saying because I wanted to tell Edward the truth, knowing Carlisle wouldn't flat out say what everyone was thinking. "-What Carlisle is trying to say is that you and Bella have been fighting because you are an overprotective, controlling, _lying_ JERK!" I yelled the last part to better convey what I'm saying.

"Mhm." Rosalie agreed.

"Thats damn right!" Emmett said, also agreeing.

Jasper tightened his grip on my waist, letting me know that he too, also agreed. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme and they gave me a slight nod. It was so small that Bella would've surely missed it. haha.

Edward turned his hard, cold eyes on me and I saw his fists clench and un-clench. A few seconds later, his eyes softened and his fists stilled as he realized what he just did and what I said. He glanced behind me to where Bella was, inside the house.

He looked at me, and I nodded, letting him know he could go to her. with that he ran into the house and abruptly stopped at the couch where she was laying with a peaceful expression on her face. With her natural pale skin, anyone who didn't know her would think she was dead.

The rest of us followed behind Edward, making sure he wouldn't do anything else stupid. But he didn't. Instead, He fell onto his knees, put his head in his hands and his whole body shook as he sobbed tearless sobs.

Everyone left the room to give him some space as he mourned... even though she wasn't dead. Only Jasper and I stayed. I stayed because I felt bad for Edward even though I was still mad at him. He's sobbing because of what he did to her and he doesn't know that she won't forgive him. No matter how much he pleads. I saw it. Jazz was staying only because I was staying. But I needed him to leave so I twist around in his embrace so that I was facing him.

"Jazzy it's ok. I just want to speak with him. You go on." I whispered to him.

He looked at me and then at Edward and whispered back "Alright Al." with that, He gave me a brief kiss, turned around, and left.

"What are you gonna do on the off chance that she doesn't forgive you?" I asked Edward, placing my hand carefully on his shoulder.

Instead of answering my question, he immediately stops his sobbing, swiftly gets up and turns to face me, letting my hand drop down back to my side.

His face hardens as he looks down. I made sure that my thoughts didn't give away what I saw in my vision about Bella not forgiving him. "Did you see her not forgiving me?" He asked bitterly.

"No Edward, but-"

"But nothing Alice! she... she will forgive me. I will beg her, plead with her, I know she will forgive me because we have... we have a wedding in 2 days and we can't be seperated. we are going to be together for eternity and thats that!" He interupted, still looking down.

"Edward, do you want to know exactly what she was feeling when you were slamming her against the wall? hmm?"

I turned to look at Jasper who had spoken. He glanced at me before continuing. "She was shocked, angry, confused... but what she mostly was feeling was hurt and _betrayal." _

"I wouldn't bet that she's gonna forgive you. So I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you." Jazz said coldly.

"And don't think dazzling her, or pleading, or begging is going to get her to forgive you either." Rose added.

This must've cut the last, thin strand of Edward's calmness and controll because right after Jazz and Rose said what they said, Edward jerked his head up and started cussing and yelling at everyone. Even Esme, which I don't get because she didn't say anything, except for the slight nod she gave me when she was agreeing with me.

I looked at Esme as Edward was yelling at her for no reason in particular and all she did was look down. When he was about to move on to me, Esme whispered something so low, low enough that me, a vampire, had to strain my ears to hear her say "I'm sorry." and with that, she ran up the stairs and into her room. Carlisle and I rushed upstairs and stopped at her door. I put my ear to the door and heard her sobbing, a lot. Carlisle opened the door, went in, and shut it behind him, leaving me in the hallway. I ran back downstairs and heard Edward and Emmett arguing. "ENOUGH!!!!" I yelled suprisingly louder than Edward and Emmett's arguing.

Everyone got quiet and all eyes were on me. good. "WHAT IS FRICKIN WRONG WITH YOU EDWARD?! ESME IS IN HER ROOM, SOBBING UNCONTROLLABLY!!! HOW DARE YOU YELL AT HER LIKE THAT!!" I screamed at Edward, fuming.

"WELL, I DON'T KNOW ALICE, MAYBE I YELLED AT HER BECAUSE SHE AGREED WITH YOUR NONSENSE?!!?!" Edward yelled back at me, equally loud and cruel sounding.

That was the final straw, for everyone in the room.

All hell broke loose after what he said about my so-called "_nonsense_". Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I were all yelling and cussing at Edward at the same time, and Edward was yelling and cussing at all of us, also at the same time.

Until we heard a soft groan. From Bella.

The _brutal_ Cold War II stopped and Everyone looked at Bella.

Edward knelt down beside her and Everyone else stood behind the couch she was on.

A few minutes later, her eyes slowly fluttered open. She glanced at Emmett, then Rose, then Jazz, then Me, then finally her eyes rested on Edward. She stared straight into Edward's eyes for about 2 minutes, until she spoke.

What she said suprised us all.

**Soo?? how was it? I did as best as i could saying what happened through Alice's eyes and saying her thoughts and actions. I hope I didn't screw up her character. Come on people!! i need feedback! tell me what you thought! thank you very much for ur reviews nightchildx, but I want some other people reviewing, not just nightchildx!!! I should have the next chapter up tomorrow evening... I have school tomorrow.. blech **


	4. Gone

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot... Everything else is Stephanie Meyer!**

**AN- Okayy so I'm soo ecstatic that people besides my wonderful nightchildx who is my sista from anotha motha (hahaha) are reviewing!! Yay! haha so im positive your not reading this to hear me, but that your reading this to read my story so...**

**Enjoy...**

I heard... fighting. It was so loud that I felt like my ears were gonna burst!! My ears started pounding and I mean _pounding. _I tried to cover my ears but I was frozen in the dark. I had to get out of this dark... the raucous will stop if I leave the darkness.

A groan slipped from my mouth... At least I think it was a groan... anyways once the groan slipped from my mouth everything went deadly quiet. _Yes!!_

But even though the noise stopped, I feared it would start back up again so I knew I had to leave the wonderful dark. Darn. But, then again, when does anything go my way?

My eyelids all of a sudden felt a lot lighter than they were, and I felt that with a little effort, I could open my eyes. I slowly but surely opened my eyes and saw... A ceiling?

I slowly managed to turn my head to the right and my eyes met Emmetts. His face lit up when he saw me awaken from the dead... haha... but, he kept his mouth tightly shut. I knew he wanted to say something, something probally stupid knowing Emmett, and I could tell it took everything he had not to say it.

Next to Emmett was Rosalie. She gave me a brief smile, and her eyes looked at something behind me. Hmm.. odd.

Next was Jasper. He smiled at me and sent me waves of happiness. haha I suddenly felt really happy. but when I looked at Alice, my happiness faded away. Yes, she was smiling, but she wasn't looking at me. She, like Rosalie, was looking behind me.

They all were.

I slowly turned my head to the left and was face to face with Edward.

Why was everyone staring at him? was he hiding something? Huh? I hate it when I'm confused... Hmm... I felt like I should slap him but I had no idea why. Odd... again.

I sat up and everyone who was behind the couch moved so that they were behind edward. They were looking back and forth form me to him.

"_Edward._" I said. I meant to say it normally, but when I said it... it sounded almost loving.

Edward smiled at me and said in the same loving tone "_Bella, love_."

I heard Alice gasp and I looked up. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all had their jaws hanging down and their eyes were wide... with shock?

Why is everyone so shocked? Then everything clicked.

The darkness, The loud fighting, Me wanting to slap Edward, Wondering why I used a loving tone, The shocked expressions....

_The darkness._

_Edward._

_The darkness._

_Edward. Edward. darkness._

_He. did. this. to me. _everything that happened before I was sent to the darkness came flooding back to me as a look of realization crossed my face. Tears were brimming in my eyes as I thought of him _betraying _me. He's hurt me five times... and the wedding is in 2 days.

Okay, So right now im a bomb, about to be set off. When I explode... Well... A few cuss words may slip from my mouth when I explode and throw all my anger and hatred on him. I will explode in...

...5...

The same question that I have been thinking about came to me.

_Can I forgive him?_

_Can I?_

_Will I be able to move on like nothing's happened?_

_Will I be able to look at him, completely in love, and say "I love you."? _

_Will things return to normal?_

_...No. No. NO!! How dare he!!! how could he... to me? And.. and... how can I love him like I did before?? Ever since we became engaged... our love went downhill. And now? now... He's broken the last piece of my love for him._

_..._4...

"Bella love?" Edward said. "I'm terribly sorry for what I have done. But our wedding is in 2 days and we must get married. You need to forgive me so we can move on like nothing happened."

...3...

Move on like nothing has happened??? NO.

...2...

He slowly leaned in to kiss me. No. No. He has destroyed our love and he thinks he can dazzle me with his beautiful eyes? Or, or seduce me with one of his thrilling kisses? NO! How dare he!

...1...

When he was about three, maybe four, inches away form my face, he closed his eyes. Now was my chance. I stayed 100% still as I raised my right hand behind my head. When he moved another inch closer I swiftly swung my hand down, and with all my strength I slammed my hand down to his face and hit it right on. He wasn't expecting this so he staggered backwards when I made purchase with his cheek, and he held his cheek in the palm of his hand.

He looked at me, then, with shock, confusion, and anger written all over his face. "Bella?...Love?" He said, confused.

...0...

_Boom_! I exploded. I can't say I feel sorry for him though. He deserves it.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LOVE?! DID YOU SMASH YOUR LITTLE HEAD ON THE SIDE OF A CONCRETE WALL AND FORGET WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!?!" I screamed at him, sounding every bit as cruel and cold as I had wanted to sound.

_But_... I wasn't finished...

"AND YOU THINK DAZZLING ME OR.. OR KISSING ME IS GOING TO CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU TRIED TO KILL ME?! YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT LIE TO ME, BREAK PROMISES, YELL AT ME, FIGHT WITH ME, AND HURT ME SINCE WE'VE BEEN EANGAGED!! THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE EDWARD!!! IT FRICKING UNFORGIVABLE!!!!!" I screamed, hatred filling my eyes, hands clenched.

"I... I... ICANTMARRYYOUINTWODAYSEDWARD!!! ICANTMARRYYOUANDMOVEONLIKENOTHINGHAPPENED!!" I ended up screaming everything I was feeling extremely fast. But I knew he heard me.

"UN..FOR..GI..GIV...ABLE!" I repeated as I burst into tears.

Everything I was feeling was overwhelming me, which is why I'm curled up on the floor bawling my eyes out. But at least I had gotten everything off of my chest and didn't hold anything back.

I felt Alice's tiny arms lift me up and she held me in her arms as I turned my head into her shoulder and proceeded to soak her designer's shirt.

Slowly, my sobbing came to a stop. When my waterworks were over, I climbed out of Alice's embrace and looked around me. Emmett was standing nearby me, like he was protecting me and Rosalie was standing next to Alice. Jasper was leaning against the wall closest to me, sending me waves of calm. I gave him a sharp look, letting him know that I wanted to feel my own feelings. He gave me an apologetic smile and stopped.

Edward was standing about five feet away from me. Just staring at me. He actually looked scary. His eyes were black and cold, also filled with hatred. His hands were clenched tightly by his side. His knees were a little bent as if he was about to attack his prey... I'm the prey. His jaw was set.

I glanced at the door then back at him. His eyes looked at the door to, then back at me. A smirk appeared on his face but disappeared as suddenly as it came.

"Um, can me and Bella have some privacy, please? I need to...... beg... forgiveness." Edward said, sorrow and regret in his voice.

Since I caught the smirk on his face, I knew something was up. "Go on. I will be fine. Trust me." I said to Alice, using a fake pleading tone. But I made sure my feelings were also pleading so Jasper wouldn't detect anything.

Alice debated for a minute and then reluctantly agreed. within seconds everyone left and went upstairs. I moved swiftly to the couch and sat down in the spot Rosalie had occupied a few seconds ago.

I watched Edward with suspicion as he paced back and forth, 6 feet away from me. suddenly he stopped, faced me, and swiftly ran up to me and kneeled down so that he was 3 inches away from me. It happened so fast that I gasped and cringed away from him.

He stared me down with cold, menacing eyes like I was a child. Rude much!

"You know, staring at me isn't going to change anything. And if you want to stare at me _that_ badly, I suggest you take a picture. They last longer." I said coldly.

"We can't be seperated. You will see soon enough. Soon enough you will come back to me, begging for me to take you back in. I will accept because we have to be together... _forever. _You have already promised to be with me forever for eternity. The proof is on your left hand, on your ring finger. It's too late to back down now, _Love._" He replied cruely. The way he said "forever" and "love" was not in a loving tone at all. Every word was filled with hate. So I made sure my next words were filled with hate as well.

"Well, _Honey_," I snarled. "You haven't been able to keep ANY of your promises so I see no reason to keep mine. I'm done with this pain you keep causing me. It's over Edward. The wedding is off." I said as I started to pull the ring off of my finger.

Edward crushed my hand in his, to prevent me from taking off the ring. "What did you say?" He snarled.

I sighed. Is he really as deaf as he acts? "I said_, the wedding is off_!"

He growled and let go of my hand, placing his hands on the couch. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU GO!!" He yelled tightening his grip on the couch.

"WELL I HAVE ALREADY LET YOU GO SO YOU HAVE. NO. CHOICE!!!" I screamed back. I have to get out of here. I have to run away, from Charlie, from Edward, from the Cullens, from it all.

I am in desperate need of some time alone.

Edward tightened his grip on the couch even more and said "You will be mine, No, you _are _mine! And we will wed in two days. End. Of. Story. and DO NOT think about leaving this HOUSE!! you will stay here until the day of our wedding. You WILL marry me without complaint or I. WILL.... _KILL YOU!!!_" He put his hands under the couch and smiled a twisted grin... and his eyes... they weren't cold, or cruel they were... _insane_.

He's going to kill me? If I leave? How.. W-why?? Oh god, here come the waterworks. "W..w...wha..t..?!" I said through my sobs. He wouldn't, couldn't!! Could he? No.... no no no!

"You heard me.... Love." He said as he threw his back and laughed. At me. He was laughing at _me_! HE'S GONE INSANE!!! "Don't cry love... I have given you everything... the least you can do is marry me and that IS what you are gonna do." He sneered.

"WHAT I WANT IS FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!! THAT'S ALL I WANT!!!" I screamed at him. My sobs were drying up as my sadness was replaced once again with anger and hate. Absolute hate.

"No." he said giving me another twisted smile. Before I could reply or do anything he flipped over the couch, with me still on it. All I could do was gasp as I came face-to-face with the wonderful wooden floor. I tried to move but I was stuck because the couch landed on top of me, knocking the air out of me. _Perfect._ At least I wasn't hurt_._ I heard Edward laugh and then heard someone, hopefully Edward, being slammed against a wall.

Within 10 seconds, the couch was lifted off of me and put back into it's normal position. Rosalie helped me up. Shocker. I looked at the wall infront of me and saw Edward pinned against the wall by both Jasper and Emmett. Edward was still laughing like an insane person. Alice's eye's raked over my body, checking for broken body parts and bruises/cuts. Luckily, I had none.

"What the hell is wrong with Edward?" Rosalie asked with a confused expression.

"He's gone unstable. I have been watching his future for a while and a vision I saw of him was of him being completely insane and unstable. I'm guessing that is the vision that will come true. When I say he's unstable I mean, nothing will stop his madness, Nothing will return him to his normal dramaqueen state. He's... A goner." Alice answered.

"Alice, get Carlisle, and have him sedate Edward. If he's unstable like you say he is, knocking him out is the only thing that will stop him long enough for us to lock him up or something to that degree." Jasper said

"Okay Jazz." Alice said "Bella, I understand if you want to leave... everyone, even Charlie. But don't worry, I will take care of cancelling the wedding and I will come up with something believable for Charlie." She smiled as I gave her a confused look and she tapped lightly on her head. "I saw what you were gonna do." She said before running upstairs.

"I promise that we will keep Edward locked up, so he can't harm you anymore. Go on." Rosalie said tenderly.

I nodded and told Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie that I loved them all before I turned and literally _ran _out the front door.

I realized though that I didn't have my car, but before I could turn around to ask Rosalie to take me home, Alice was by my side. "I will take you." She said as she tugged me to her car.

She quickly revved the engine and within seconds we were speeding to my house.

She pulled into my driveway minutes later and I was relieved to see Charlie's cruiser gone. She told me that she was going to stay my house and wait for Charlie. I nodded and went upstairs to pack the things I needed. When I got back downstais, Alice was gone. I put my things down and looked around. She wasn't there. Huh?

"Alice?" I called out.

No answer.

I walked over to the couch where she was sitting and saw a piece of paper lying on the couch. I picked it up, and It read:

_Bella,_

_I forgot something that I want to give you so I went to go get it. Don't you dare think about leaving because I will find you.  
Don't worry, Charlie wont be home for another 3 hours. So just sit tight and give me exactly 5 minutes okay?_

_Love,  
Alice_

Ugh. I bet it's clothes. But I'd rather not get in trouble by Alice for leaving so I sat down on the couch and waited.

Five minutes later...

"Bella!!" Alice's cheerful voice rang out from outside. "Come here! I have your present!!!"

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and opened the front door.

I looked up and.... Oh...My...God! My stuff fell from my hands as my jaw dropped to the ground.

"Alice! I... I can't take this!" I said.

"Sure you can!!" She said happily. "And you will take it!! It's much better than the one you have now!!"

How could I take this?! I mean just look at it!

It's... It's a... a....

**Haha so sorry for the cliffy but I couldn't resist!! Any ideas of what Alice's fabulous gift is? C'mon think... This is Alice we are talking about... She doesn't ever give Bella simple gifts. And think about Bella's reaction to this wonderful gift!! Next chapter should be up tomorrow!!! =D**


	5. Alyssa

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot... and Alyssa!! =D**

**AN: I practically did a flip in my chair when I saw how many total people have read my story!!! I don;t know how many people actually like it because out of everyone thats read it (700+), only 6 people have reviewed... =C =C =C If you hated my story tell me! If you want to suggest improvements tell me! If you loved it tell me! Most writer's need feedback in order to continue on. If I don't get any feedback... Well, I may not want to write and update any more chapters so please review!!!! (I dont mean to sound threatening)**

**Enjoy...**

Its... Edward's frickin volvo!!! how does she expect me to take his precious volvo?! This would actually give him a good reason to kill me!!! I don't want to give him a reason!

"Bella!!" Alice said, "You and I both know that your truck won't be able to get you where your going. With all the gas stops you would have to make... You would blow all your money!!"

"Ummm, Alice? I have no idea where I'm going, I just want to get out of Forks, No offense." I replied.

"None taken. Oh and your right, I'm the only one who knows where your gonna go but trust me when I say your truck isn't going to make it. Edwards car on the other hand, Is fast, powerful, and won't eat away all your money with gas stops." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"It's stealing!"

"No, it's not. It's giving it away to someone who needs it more. Kinda like charity. It's not like he's going to ever use his car again. Not with what's happening to him..."

"_Fine, _I'll take his volvo. I should get going now, Alice." I said, lifting up my belonging's and placing them in the back seat of his- well more like my- volvo.

After I shut the back seat door, Alice turned me around and hugged me hard. At first I was shocked, but then my arms slowly wrapped around her as I hugged her back.

She put her head on my shoulder and before I could so much as think, she burst into tearless sobs causing her whole body to shake violently.

"Alice? What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked, panic starting to slip into my voice. I was panicking because Alice had always stood strong, I have never seen her sob before. So seeing her breakdown, infront of me, It was nervewracking.

"It's... just...th..at...I fear...fear...for...you.......and...ed...ed...edward...to..o....I...I...I...don...t...know...wh...wha...t...to...do...any...more..." Alice replied inbetween sobs.

"Shhh Alice shhh it's ok, everythings going to work out. I will be fine so don't worry about me. Edward should be fine all in good time. He just doesn't want me to go. It's fine Alice. You have already helped me so much, so don't worry about not knowing what to do okay Alice? Shhh It's going to be fine."

I was going to say 'I promise you that everything's gonna be fine' but I didn't because the truth is, Edward's not okay anI don't know if he ever will be okay. As for me, I'm always getting hurt so I know I won't be okay and I didn't want to break any promises like some other people have... *cough* *cough* edward *cough*. I aslo didn't want Alice to worry.

What I said seemed to cause Alice to calm down because her sobs slowly quited and when they stopped, she looked at me and gave me a tight squeeze before pulling away from me.

"I know your just saying that to calm me down." Alice said, "But things aren't going to be okay."

I said nothing.

"I just don't want to let you go Bella. I love you so much like a sister and It's just hard letting you go so soon like this" Alice said sadly.

"I love you to Alice, I'll be okay though." I replied.

"You should get going now." She said as her normal, happy self came back.

I climbed into the driver's seat and rested my hands on the wheel. I'm sitting in Edward's volvo, I'm about to drive away from forks in _Edward's volvo. _Edward. I sighed.

_No! stop it Bella! Don't start crying again, your stronger than that._

My hands clenched on the wheel and I took a deep breath in and out. I turned the key and the volvo purred softly.

I was half expecting it to rev loudly to life, but I remembered I'm no longer using my old truck. Pity.

I looked out the rear view mirror and saw Alice driving away. When she was gone I pulled out a map of Forks and opened it up.

Alrighty, where to? where to?

Turns out, Forks was inbetween two main roads: Highway 101 and Pacific Coast Scenic Bywy.

Well, Highway 101 leads to Port Angeles and I really didn't want to go there.

Pacific Coast Scenic Bywy it is.

I studied the map somemore before folding it up and putting it in the passenger's seat. I put my foot on the gas pedal and the car jerked out of the driveway, I quickly slammed on the brakes and the car jerked to a stop.

Ugh. I was going to have to keep reminding myself that this car is designed for speed and it's not my old truck. I put my foot on the gas pedal again and gently pushed down. This time the car moved forward at a normal pace.

This was going to take some getting used to. I checked the time. 12:32pm.

Pacific Coast Scenic Bywy was pretty, yes, but long and tiring. I passed an inn but something told me to keep going so I kept going. I checked the time again. 1:51pm.

About 30 minutes later, I was driving on the same road, but there were no other cars behind me or infront of me. It was like this part of the road was deserted. Interesting.

I decided to use this time to experiment with the volvo's speed. I realized soon enough that I could handle going fast. after... 5 minutes, I got the hang of going almost vampire speed.

It wasn't long after I was going fast on the deserted road that I saw something ahead.

it looked like a log in the road up ahead.

That would explain why there were no cars.

Wait... as I sped faster to the log, It looked like the log was sticking straight up... Huh? okay im confused now.

I slowed down and noticed that the "log" was shaped an awful like a person.

...Ohh it _is _a person.

What the heck is that person doing? Who would stand in the middle of a deserted road like that and not move, even when a car is rushing towards them?

Unless... unless... unless that person was a... vampire.

I gasped and put my foot on the brakes, but I remembered not to slam on the brakes this time because if I did I would surely flip over and it would be a "The End" for my life.

When Ed, I mean, _my _volvo came to a stop, I was about eh... 20 feet away form the person/vampire.

I looked at the figure and saw that it was a _she. _She had blonde hair that rested under her chin with bangs and was young. I'd say she was around my age. She was wearing a dark red, almost black, thick tank top with a long cross necklace. She had on a gothic skirt that came down a few inches above her knees, and it was black with a hint of gray. Her belt was studded with 2 chains that rested on each of her sides. She had stockings on that came up just below her knees wich were red and black striped. Her gothic style boots came up between her knees and her feet and were a dull black. In her hair, she had in a medium sized, red bow.

Her eyes, believe it or not were a copperish color.

That got me a little worried.

If she was, in fact, a vampire, then copperish eyes meant she was in between a carnivore vamp and a vegetarian vamp. Which basically means she has slipped up a few times.

Not to mention the road was completely _deserted_.

I squinted to get a better look at her and it almost looked like she was smirking.

Her smile got bigger, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

She locked her eyes on me and she took a big step forward.

I slowly rested my foot on the gas pedal. If she was a vampire, I was ready.

She looked down and took another _huge _step forward.

A panic started to rise in me.

After a few minutes of me panicking and her looking down, She looked up with a huge grin on her face.

Uh-oh. That's usually not a good sign when it comes to carnivore vampires.

Too quickly for me to do anything she lurched forward and immediately was by the passenger window.

I gasped and slammed on the gas pedal. Question solved. She _was _a vampire.

I jerked forward and rapidly sped forward until I saw her keeping pace with me, still by the passenger's window. I saw her roll her finger, so I rolled down the window, curious to know what she wanted.

If she wanted me as a meal, wouldn't she have done something rash by now? asking me to roll down my window certaintly isn't what a hungry vampire would ask it's prey to do.

She smiled when I rolled down the window.

"Slow down please!" She said chimed in a musical voice. "Although I have no problem keeping up with you, you are about to zoom into Olympia, A place filled with people."

I weighed the options in my head and decided to trust this vampire who I didn't know at all, who could possibly be setting me up. Well, she wouldn't be the first. James, Laurent, and Victoria beat her.

I slowed to a halt and she quickly opened the passenger door, moved the map, closed the door, and rolled up the window all under a minute.

"Hello, my name is Alyssa!" She chirped happily.

**So I know I haven't updated when I said I would but school got in the way. I hoped ya liked it and im sorry It was short compared to my other chapters. I just thought this would be a good place to stop. I will update tomorrow or sunday. Please people once again I will say, I need feedback!! Peace! =D**


	6. The Ventrue's

**Disclaimer: The Ventrue's are mine and the plot is mine. Bella is not mine!!!!**

**AN: So im posting this chapter happy at how many people have read my story. awsome stuff! Okay so I made a website for Sacred that you can go on if you want to see what the Ventrues look like. You can also see their awsome house. I will put more pics up when needed so please go to my account now, and click on the link =D**

"Umm...I'm...I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I replied.

_Whaaaat? What is Wrong with me?! okay, good idea, let's converse with this vampire who could possibly KILL ME!!! No wonder im always getting attacked. Ugh._

"Oh I forgot to tell you my last name didn't I?" She giggled. "I'm... James, James Bond." She burst out laughing. I couldn't help but to smile at her joke that was clearly making fun of me.

"I'm... I'm sorry Bella. It's just funny how you said your name." She said getting over her fit of giggles. "I'm Alyssa Ventrue."

"Your not going to kill me... right?" I blurted out. I gave myself a mental slap in the face. Stupid Bella!

"W-what? You think im going to kill you? Wow, you must have some serious trust issues. Why would you think that??" She asked, confused.

"Well," I started, "You are a vampire. And every vampire stranger that I meet always wants to kill and devour me. So I'm assuming you want to do the same."

"You know about vampires?" She asked.

I decided to tell her about the Cullen's, I mean, what's the harm in that? She probally won't know them. "Yes, you see, I _was _the fiance of Edward Cullen and I _am _the best friend of Alice Cullen. The Cullen's are family made up of 7 vegetarian vampire's. I have known them for about eh... 2-3 years and I have been hunted down by 3 vampires. Their names are James, Laurent, and Victoria."

"The- the Cullen's?!" She said, shocked. "You _were _the fiance of Edward? Are- are they around here somewhere?"

"Do you know them?"

"Well... I only know... Carlisle, Edward, and Esme. I don't know Alice and the rest of them." She replied.

"Yes they're... somewhat near here... but right now, I'm running away from them and from my family. I'd rather not go back, and you shouldn't go there either for the time bring." I stated.

"I don't want to go to them, wether I'm allowed to or not." She declared.

I decide not to provoke her about the Cullen's anymore because whenever I thought of them, painful memories were brought back to me.

"Umm.. yeah. Well I have to get going If I plan to get far away by sundown. So uh, could you please get out. It was very nice talking to you though." I said trying not to sound to mean or untrustful.

She poked out her lower lip, "But I still want to get to know you! I have never met a human who knows what I am and who knows a really good amount about what I am _and _who actually was very close to the Cullen's!!" She said in a rush.

"But I have to go. I have to get far away from Forks!!" I blurted out.

_Darn it! Why did I say Forks!!! Now she knows where they are!!! Your on a role today Bella, keep it comin'!!_

She thought for a brief second before her whole face lit up. "I know!!! You could come stay at my house!! It won't be a problem because we have, like... 4 extra bedrooms! And just so you know I'm in charge, I'm basically Carlisle haha."

"I... I don't know because..." I didn't want to say it but I felt she needed to know the truth. "Because your eyes are copper. So it's obvious youv'e slipped up a few times and I bet the rest of your clan has too if their leader has and I think it would be very hard on all of you if a human lives there. I bet its hard enough sitting here, in a car, next to a human, on a deserted road. Where if you wanted to, you could have me as your next meal and know one would notcie considering I am _running away._"

She gasped. "Oh!! No no no!! It won't be hard for us and it's not hard for me now! Yes, I have slipped up... but that was one time and it was a month ago!!! I slipped up because I had starved myself and I was stupid enough to go shopping. I'm taking better care of myself so I won't starve myself and slip up. Plus, no one in my clan has slipped up in the past 2 years. Theyr'e better than me because they don't starve themselves. Please Bella please? please, please, please, please, please, pl-"

"-Okay!! fine! I'll come!!!!" I said, cutting her off from her pleases that would probally go on forever until I agreed, considering she doesnt need sleep.

"YAY!!" She squealed giving me an awkward hug since we were sitting in the car. "Now get out. I'm going to drive. It's obvious you can't drive well fast and you have no idea where we are going."

I reluctantly agreed and we swaped places. Before I managed to get my seatbelt on, She revved the engine and slammed on the gas pedal, ashphalt flying this way and that.

We drove straight into Olympia, weaving our way through traffic. About 10-15 minutes later we entered Lacey. I have no idea where she went in Lacey. She went down a road that wasn't on my map so finally I gave up trying to figure out where we were and set the map down by me feet. The road was never-ending. I decided to take a nap so I placed my feet gently on the dashboard, rested my head against the side of the door and closed my eyes.

_It was a dark, foggy night. I was standing in the middle of a meadow with my eyes closed. It was peaceful. The cool breeze was gently picking my hair up and swaying it around me. I soaked up all the quiet, the comfort, the peace of the night._

_Then the wind shifted and began furiously beating at my body. There goes the peacefulness. I opened my eyes and started to take a step forward when I saw a silhoutte in the fog infront of me._

_The silhoutte came closer and closer until I saw red eyes staring down at me. I squinted to see whose eyes those were, but I couldnt see anything, until the figur stepped out of the fog and stared at me cynically._

_I took a step back and gasped when I saw that the red eyes belonged to... Edward._

_He gave me one of his cruel, twisted smiles. "You think you can escape from me don't you... Love?" He said darkly._

_No, no, no. why?!_

_He threw his head back- when he saw my face masked with horror- and laughed, like a maniac._

_When he stopped he glared at me again. "I told you not to leave me, and you did. You were very naughty Bella because you disobeyed me. For disobeying me, I'm going to have to punish you. Hmm... What is your punishment I wonder?? Hmm... Oh! I know!" He snarled then, "Death."_

_Shit._

_I turned and ran, ran as fast as I could but before I got far, his arms wrapped around me and he threw me on the ground. _

_I gasped as he knelt down beside me and held me down. "Goodbye my love." He said._

_He gave me one last twisted smile before he dipped his down by my neck and bit me, hard._

_I screamed and screamed and screamed. I thrashed, kicking and punching but his drinking never faltered. _

_Tears swelled up and spilled over in a never ending stream._

_"Edward!!!" I screamed with everything I had left._

_I felt the wind pick up it's speed and I slowly glanced to my right._

_I saw someone standing next to me, watching Edward suck the life out of me, watching me scream my lungs out. It was-_

Someone was shaking me.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!! wake up!!!" It was Alyssa.

I jerked my body into a sitting position and gasped.

I looked all around me. I was still in the car, and Alyssa was standing by my door looking at me with a worried expression.

"You were... you were screaming and thrashing and yelling and... I didn't know what was happening!! are you okay?!" She yelled, her voice filled with confusion.

"It was... a nightmare... just... a nightmare." I shuddered as I thought about my nightmare, tears threatening to spill. No, I won't shed a single tear until I'm completely alone!

"Oh okay.... Were here!!!!!" She announced as she lifted me up out of the car and handed me my things.

"Thanks! So where are w-" I stopped mid-sentence when I looked at her house.

It was gorgeous!! it looked so beautiful that I was speechless. it looked kinda Japanese but different. It was very exotic and plant were everywhere! I absolutely loved it!

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"No...no, I LOVE IT!!" I exlcaimed. "Is it Japanese?" I asked.

"No, it's Balinese. I'm glad you loved it, Raven designed it. She's a Ventrue F.Y.I." She replied. "C'mon"

She walked up the driveway and through the door so I gave a quick prayer to God that this wasn't a set-up and I followed her in.

The inside was beautiful too. There were plants hanging on the ceiling and on the floor. The walls were covered in paintings ranging from oil paint to watercolors to using metal and wood and... fluff?

I was busy staring at the amazing paintings that when I turned around, Alyssa was gone.

_Crap, crap, crap!! Stupid Bella! Of course this is a trap, what was I thinking?! following a strange vampire into her exotic home that's in a remote part of Lacey!!_

The door was still open so I made a run for it but when I reached the front door I saw a _huge _snake in the doorway. it poked it's head up so it was staring at me and stuck it's tounge out.

I gasped and whirled around only to smack into something hard. I had whirled around so fast that the impact sent me to the ground, my stuff falling everywhere.

"Ow!" I yelped when my butt smacked the wooden floor. _Again with the wooden floors!!_

I looked up and saw a man staring down at me.

He had pitch-black hair with side bangs that covered up one of his eyes. His eyes were so blue, so beautifully blue, that I felt I was melting in them. He was very pale and somehow I knew he was a Ventrue, but then, what's with the blue eyes? If they were contacts, why did he need contacts? I also noticed that on his lower lip on the right side, he had a small, silver hoop piercing. He was dressed in a black tee with some wierd design on it. He had on blue jeans that fit him nicely with a white belt. His shoes were big, white skaeboard sneakers with a black skull and few stars.

He was gorgeous. Even though I usually don't have an interest in the dark ones, I had an interest in him.

It was then that I felt something slithering on my back and on my shoulder. I turned my head to the right and came face-to-face with a snake.

I yelped and jerked backwards, falling back onto my suitcase. The snake was still on me. I screamed "Get it off!!" as I tried to get up, but tripped back down. Not once did the dark hottie attempt to help me. He just stared at me apathetically.

What the heck is wrong with him? Why won't he get this huge snake off of me? Stupid hottie.

I heard booming laughter and turned to the source. It was a man who had golden eyes this time, with brown hair that draped down over his face. I felt my face heaten up when I figured out who he was laughing at. _Moi._

He looked from me, on the floor, to the dark hottie who was standing infront of me snd said "I really hope _you_ didn't push her down as her welcoming gift."

I was still staring at the brown-haired guy when I felt the weight of the snake on me disappear and I looked back at the dark hottie who had the snake draped over his shoulders.

He stared at me, and I reached my hand up, hoping he would help me up. Instead, he stared at my hand then at the other guy, then turned and walked off.

"Jerk." I muttered.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to me, staring at me the same way Edward looked at me in my nightmare. Thinking about the nightmare and what he had done to me brought back that same shudder. But instead of my plan to cry-when-your-in-private-only, my tears betrayed me yet again, and before I could attempt to stop them I broke down into uncontrollable tears.

"Edward." I said through my sobs over and over and over again. For some reason, I couldn't stop saying his name. I jumped off the ground, ignoring the confused expressions on both boys faces, and ignored Alyssa yelling my name, as I ran out the door and into some woods.

I was very happy that they had woods near them, but nevertheless, the sobs wouldn't stop. I kept running and falling, running and falling until I ran into a clearing. I ran to the middle of it, fell to the ground, curled up, and continued my sobs and chanting.

A few minutes later, I heard a dog barking. I glanced up and saw a beautiful siberian husky staring at me. The dog bent it's face down and started licking up my tears. _eew! gross!!_

I was still sobbing but at the same time I tried to get the dog to stop it's licking.

I jumped off the ground but the dog jumped up and put his paws on my chest and continued barking non-stop. "Get off, get off!" I said, backing up. The dog followed me, still barking. I held my head in my heads to try and drown out the constant barking. "Stop, stop stop!!!"

"LEAH, SIT!"

The dog, well, Leah immediately stopped barking and sat down in the grass.

I slowly took my hands off my head and looked up at the new voice. It was a woman with black hair that had red streaks all throught her hair. She had on black eyeliner on her top and bottom lids. Her eyes were also golden.

She gave me the same dark look that the dark hottie- No- the _dark _jerk gave me.

I gave her a tentative smile and whispered "Thanks." Tears were still leaking down my face but my body had stopped shaking.

Her face softened a bit. _Just_ a bit. "Your...... welcome." she whispered almost too low for me to hear. Her face hardened as she backed up and I noticed everyone was infront of me.

Alyssa was closest, who was standing infront of me. The girl was standing next to Leah. The brown-haired boy was standing next to Alyssa, holding her hand. I'm guessing they're together. The Jerk was standing in the back, leaning against a tree, staring at me.

Seriously, what _is _his problem?!

"I'm..." I took a deep breathe in and out, "Fine..."

"Bella, are you sure your okay? I mean, I understand if Ren over there," Alyssa pointed back to the Jerk, "did something to make you cry, but you kept saying Edward over and over again and surprisingly enough you actually managed to worry Ren, _A little_. That's a _huge _shocker. And somehow you got Raven to speak to you."

I figured the girl with the red in her hair was Raven because she was the only other girl and she spoke to me.

"Does she not talk?" I asked.

"Oh she talks, she just doesn't talk to... well..." Alyssa started.

"I don't talk _to homosapiens_. I hate them all and want them all to die!" Raven said bitterly.

I stared at her in shock. What the..?

I looked at Raven who staring at me with no emotion, then at Ren who was giving me a dark look then at Alyssa with the other boy.

I could tell me staying here was out of the question.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Um, I do't think it would be a good idea if I stay here." I stated.

"Wh-aat?!" Alyssa said confused.

"Well, I mean, Ren acts the same way Ed... Edward treated me when he...when he..." I took another deep breath in and out. "Nevermind. Anyways, and Raven obviously hates me and wants me to die so I think im going to go"

"Huh?" Alyssa replied.

"Every time I look at Ren, I think of what Edwrad did to me!! And every time I look at Raven, I think about what James, Laurent, and Victoria did to me!!!" I yelled. "I can't... stay here!"

I turned and ran, tears leaking down my face. All my emotion were catching up to me because I had held back all my emotions about the recent events that being here, I let them all out.

I didn't run long before someone grabbed me, threw me over their shoulders, and quickly ran back to the clearing.

I told whoever it was to put me down but they said nothing. Damn, this was a big mistake. I should have never come _here_! Now, I can't escape from _here_!

It was Alyssa's boyfriend or husband (I'm not really sure which). He set me down and gave me a sweet smile.

I looked at Alyssa who also smiled at me before she lifted me up in her arms and carried me back to their house.

I pleaded woth her to let me leave becuase no one liked me but she just smiled and happily ignored me.

She ran up the stairs, down the hallway, and into a big, empty bedroom and she layed me down on the bed.

"Get some rest Bella. Your tired and depressed and some good sleep will help you out, _a lot_." She said kindly.

"Mhm." I mumbled. The bed was very comfortable and the pillows were very squishy and silky.

She smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed into the pillow before I closed my eyes and fell right into a horrible nightmare, about?

You guessed it. Edward.

**So I kinda suck with describing the Ventrue's so please go onto my account and click the link that leads to my website so you can see what they all really look like. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and sorry if this chapter is kinda slow. I will update soonish so please people Review and visit my WEBSITE!!! =D =D**


	7. Psycho Bella

**Disclaimer: once again I will say only the Ventrue's belong to me!**

**AN: sorry I haven't updated as quick as I thought I would but here it is, with more of the dark, _hot_ Ren!!**

**Enjoy...**

The nightmares were getting worse. A lot worse.

I can't take it anymore! I feel like I'm going to go crazy like Edward if these frickin nightmares keep attacking me!

At the moment, I'm in my new room with the door locked and I'm currently sitting in the middle of my bed, hugging my knees to my chest.

Every time I attempt to get some sleep I end up having horrible nightmares!! My lungs are aching badly because I kept screaming.

I decided to see what time it was so I slowly got up and pulled back the curtains that I had earlier shut.

Light immediately pooled into the dark room. Huh? I thought it was still night time. Maybe I slept longer than I thought I did. Hmm.

I walked over to my own bathroom that was part of my room and picked up my tiny cellphone that Edward had gotten for me awhile ago.

I had 5 missed calls from Alice. I didn't feel like calling her now so I exited off so I could look at the time. It was 12:36pm.

I gasped and dropped the phone, letting it smash onto the floor with a loud noise.

12:36pm

_12:36pm_

Today... _was_ my wedding.

Today... at exactly 12:30pm, I was supposed to be walking down the aisle.

Today... right now, I was supposed to be under the altar, hand in hand with _Edward_. My favorite crooked smile was supposed to be on his face _right now_.

My lungs closed and I couldn't breathe. I fell to the ground with a loud noise, like my cellphone.

I heard loud and quick raps on my bedroom door, but I couldn't move. I couldn't say _anything_.

I started sobbing wildly and all of a sudden my tears became tears filled with rage.

Today was MY WEDDING DAY!!!

I threw myself off the ground and grabbed the first thing I could grab. The bathroom's lamp. I snagged the plug out of it's socket and hurled the lamp into the wall by my bed. The lamp shattered into a million pieces.

I quickly, without thinking, grabbed a metal chair that was by the wall and pushed it up under the door knob. I saw the door knob rattling and was pleased whoever it was couldn't come in.

My sight was once again was blinded by tears of rage and I slowly went to the bathroom and stared at my reflection. No, I didn't see the normal, shy, quiet, calm, controlled, peaceful Bella Swan. I saw someone who has been ripped to shreds inside and out by the one she was willing to die for.

I didn't see the usually alive Bella who was always happy. I saw someone who was dead. Someone who had no life. Someone who's life was murdered only be the people she truly loved and cared for.

I'm dead.

Today's my wedding.

The one I love killed me on the inside.

My life has been murdered.

I have no life anymore.

No one cares about me.

No one would care if I killed myself.

Killed my reflection.

No one would care.

I screamed in agony, in hate, in love, in sadness as I smashed my fist into the wall's large mirror.

The shards that the mirror broke into, cut open my fist, but I felt no pain because like I said, I'm already dead.

I lifted up my fist that was cut up and smashed it back down into the other part of the mirror that wasn't broken.

I was killing myself.

I was killing my reflection.

My whole body started rapidly shaking as my sobs grew more loud and violent. I kept my fist up on the broken mirror.

I was trying, trying so hard, to feel some physical pain.

But I felt none. The counter was covered in blood. _My_ blood. But yet, I felt no pain. None.

I used my other hand to grab a pair of hair cutting scissors and held the point of the scissors to my chest. Maybe this would bring pain?

maybe this would bring an end to all my suffering, I would finally be in peace and quiet darkness.

Yes.

Before I could plunge the scissors into my dieing hurt to end the suffering, The door burst open and cold arms gripped both my wrists.

The cold arms shook my left wrist until I dropped the scissors. I kept my right fist on the mirror and my head down, letting my tears drop down onto the bloody counter and mix in with my blood

The hand holding my right wrist, moved my wrist off of the mirror and turned my body around so I could stare into a pair of cold, icy, blue eyes.

"What. Is. Wrong. With You?!" Ren said, straining with all his might, so he would not devour me right then and there. Hmm... Idea!

"Kill... Me..." I said through my sobs that weren't as violent as before. "Please... I... Can... Tell... You... Want... To kill... Me. So just... Do it."

His jaw clenched and his hands tightened around my hands.

"I SAID KILL ME!!" I shouted before my sobs became more violent.

His cold eyes grew colder, If that's even possible and he turned me around and slammed my back into the wall.

_Like Edward._

I gasped as I saw my memories re-happening.

"Maybe I should." Ren said.

"Thank... You." I replied as he slammed me into the wall again.

I gasped out loud as I finally, finally, felt pain.

"Your... doing... exactly what... Edward did... to... me...2 nights... ago." I said, my voice filled with sadness and emptyness as my sobs quieted a _little_. His eyes grew a little bit softer and widened. He set me down on the ground but when he let go of me, my knees buckled and I fell.

A millisecond before my face hit the floor, Ren grabbed me and yanke me back up. When he felt I was steady again, He let go of me and took a few steps back.

His eyes looked down at my bloody fist, blood dripping down to the ground making a puddle.

"Today... was... my... wedding." I said.

His eyes softened more and for a second, it actually looked like he cared about me.

But his eyes immediately hardened again. Well, there goes the touchy moment.

"I'm sorry." he said coldly as he turned and swiftly left the room.

I continued watching the puddle on the ground grow.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip

Then the brown-haired boy appeared at the door and he looked around, surveying the damage I had caused.

He held up a giant first aid kit as he walked to me

Drip

Drip

He lifted me up and placed me on the the side of the counter that wasn't all bloody and filled with mirror shards.

He started mending my fist and putting medicines on it. I winced a little as he poured some tyoe of liquid all over my fist. I didn't care enough though to check what all he was putting on my fist.

Tears started to run down me cheek, but he quickly wiped them away.

"It's going to be alright. Your in a safe place and we will let no harm come to you. Edward won't be able to hurt you while you are in here and your nightmares will go away once you fully believe that you are safe here. Ren told me today was your wedding and im terribly sorry. Hey, things can only get better now so don't worry. Alyssa and Raven have gone hunting and Alyssa said I had to feed you or else. So go downstairs and relax while I clean up this mess. The name's John, by the way." He said, smiling sweetly.

I didn't say anything. I just looked down, letting my long hair cover my face and my few tears.

I heard him make a noise sort of like a sigh, which I gladly ignored.

He finished up with my wrist, wrapping gauze all around it for the finishing touch. When he was done he quickly put away the first aid kid, and began to clean up all my blood.

I sighed quietly and slowly, oh so slowly, got off my butt and went out the bedroom door.

Tears were still streaming down my face as I walked down the stairs. I got to the bottom of the stairs and just as I was appluading myself for not falling, I fell. Of course!!

Only difference was, no one caught me. I let out an "Oof!" as my tailbone smacked into the floor followed by my back and then my head.

I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful balinese ceiling.

I didn't feel like getting up so I just layed there and stared at the ceiling.

But after awhile of laying there I heard a weird noise. I quickly got up and looked around but saw nothing so I walked ino the living room and flopped down on the couch.

Then I heard the noise again.

I looked around but saw nothing but it seemed like the noise came from the kitchen.

I slowly walked into the kitchen, but I saw nothing.

Just as I was turning around, I heard tiny feet moving across the kitchen tile.

I jumped and did a 180 and what did I see?

I big bird. It was a cockatoo... I think. Anyways, it made a noise exactly like the weird noise that I heard.

It looked up at me before it ran over to my leg and started pulling on the hem of my pants.

"Hey, cut it out." I said, a small smile playing on my lips.

It stopped and looked up at me again but this time it actually talked.

It said "Polly's a stuupid birrd baraaack."

I started to laugh as I knelt down beside the cockatoo.

"Hmm, If you aren't Polly then who are you?" I asked wondering how well it could understand me and reply.

"Louie Louie Louie ! Baraaack!" It, well He replied.

"Okay Louie, Who is your owner?"

"Johnnn baraack"

"Okay."

I got up, but not before Louie got on my shoulder, and searched for a spoon and a jar of peanut butter.

After I found what I wanted, I tried to open the peanut butter but it wouldn't budge. Great.

"What does it take to open this thing?!" I said exasperated.

"Have to bee smarterr than the jarr _Baraaaack_!!"

I jumped forgetting about the bird and tried to look at him, but I couldn't becuase he was too big and he was on my shoulder.

"Well, Mr. why don't you open it? huh?" I stated.

"Dontt make me crap on youuu baraaack!"

"Heyy!!" I shrieked. "crap on me and I will put you in a stew to have for _dinner_." I said threatingly.

The bird made the 'barack' noise again before he flew of my shoulder and started climbing the staricase, no doubt going to his daddy to tattle-tell on me. haha. imagine that.

I sighed and reached for my comfort food, but it was gone.

I looked up and saw Ren dipping a knife in the jar of peanut butter I couldn't open and started smearing it onto a sandwich.

When he was done, he looked up at me and stared.

I took a step forward reaching for the sandwich. "Hey, thanks!" I said.

Before my hands could grasp it, he jerked the sandwich away and threw it on the ground.

"What the-" I started but was cut off by the sound of flapping wings.

I turned around and looked at the sandwich and saw Louie greedily eating it up. Ohhhh...

I looked at Ren and then I grabbed my spoon and the now closed peanut butter jar.

I stared at the jar and decided to ask Ren if he could re-open it.

"Can you please open this?" I asked shoving the jar forwards.

He looked at me briefly then at the hand that was by my side. It was the gauzed up one.

"Oh" I said, "Yeah it uh doesn't hurt but it wont work at the moment so... yeah. will you please open this?" I pleaded

"Why did you ask me to kill you?" He asked.

I set the jar down and stared back at him. "Because."

"Because why?"

I sighed. "Because... I just want my suffering to end. If, if I die, all the pain and hurt will go away! I will be in peace and it will be great."

He said nothing.

"I know why you haven't been very welcoming to me. It's because for some reason you hate humans and you think that we are all the same cruel human beings. I'm one of them becasue of what me being here has done to you and Raven. So go on! Kill me, a cruel human!! P-please..."

Tears were swelling up in my eyes now. I quickly wiped them away.

"If only you knew why I hate you all." He said.

"Tell me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Kill _me?"

"I want to, but no."

"Why?"

"If you are as cruel as you say you are then you should suffer longer."

I gasped realizing what he meant.

"Your... right. I-I do deserve this."

I glanced at the set of knives that were inches away from me.

"No, I-I haven't been hurt enough, been punished enough." I said glancing again to the knives

He rapidly yanked away the set of knives and glared at me.

"Please, If you want kill me then let me suffer alone. That is the greatest suffering. Let me leave this place so I can suffer alone, with no one around me."

I turned and ran to the front door, not waiting for a reply, but before I got out the door he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders like I was a rag doll or something.

"No no _no no no_!! KILL ME OR LET ME GO!!!" I screamed frantically. ohh god, what is wrong with me?

I thrashed around but he held onto me so I couldn't escape his iron hold on me.

He took me to another spare bedroom and literally threw me on the bed.

He went over to all the lamps and yanked them out of their sockets.

He turned back to me and said "I won't kill you or let you leave so sorry for you. I've unplugged all the lamps so it will be easier to throw them. Oh and the lock on the door is on the other side of the door, so if I lock it, you cant get out. You are starting to go crazy like Edward and you need a time out to calm yourself."

I laughed. why? I have no frickin clue. "If you leave the lamps in here, I will go mad. Please take them out. Oh and the mirror."

It only took him two trips to get all the lamps and mirrors out of this room.

He closed all the curtains and shut off the lights, leaving me in total darkness. "Have fun." he said as he proceeded out the door. I heard it 'Click' and figured he locked it. Perfect.

I dug my nails into the bed and stared at the clock

it was going _'tick!'_ _'tick!' 'tick!'_ over and over again.

After an hour of staring at the clock, digging my nails into the bed, and listening to the clock 'tick!'

I stood up and yanked the clock off the wall. I stared at some more as it kept on ticking.

"SHUT UP!!" I screamed as I thrust the clock into the wall.

It broke and the ticking faded away.

_Yes!_

I layed down on the bed and drifted to another dream.

I woke up screaming my head off. That was the worst dream I have ever had!!

I burst into tears again as the door thrust open and I saw Ren standing in the doorway staring at me.

"LEAVE ME _ALONE_!" I screamed. I grabbed on of the big pillows and threw it at his head.

Before it hit him, he grabbed it and threw it right back at me.

I shrieked as it hit me right in the face.

I stared up at him and saw what I thought was a tiny smile playing on his lips.

I smirked and threw the pillow back at him and right when he caught it, I chucked another pillow at him and it actually hit him in the face.

I smirked and stuck out my tounge.

He threw both pillows at me _so_ hard that I fell off the bed.

"_Ow_!!"

"Your getting better." He said apathetically. Before I could ask for help getting up, he _left_ the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

When he was gone I started softly crying again, remembering the nightmare.

I curled up into a ball on the floor, scared to go back asleep.

An hour later I started getting pissed.

I want to get out and eat 6 ice creams!! _I was soo hungry_!

My stomach growled and I was about to start banging on the door when I saw something.

A _window_.

**Hoped ya liked it!! and don't worry, Bella hasn't gone as psycho as Edward even though she wants to commit suicide to end her pain. Don't get too angry at how Ren is treating Bella!!! Will update soonish!! once again I will say, go to my website (the link to it is on my account) ****so you can see what the ventrue's look like!! and their pets!!**


	8. Nightmare

**Okayy so I want to say something to:**

**Nightchildx-**

**Yea I got the "polly was a stupid bird" from Curse of Blackmoor Manor by ND and im going to play it again so I can re-learn all of the birds awsome quotes hahaha and I thought birds go "baraack" but im not sure how you spell it. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH OBAMA! But I still luff yew XD**

**So I hope you like seeing Bella lose her mind and I know Ren's a jerk.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the wonderful Ventrue's**

**Enjoyy... =D**

I thought about going out the window. I seriously thought about it. It took everything I had not to go out the window!! I decided I wasn't going to kill myself. _No_. I wanted to see Alyssa again. I wanted answers from Ren. I wanted to get Raven to talk to me. I wanted John to give me more advice like what he said about me getting rid of my nightmares only if I believe i'm safe here. I walked to the bed and decided this was my only other option. I sighed and prayed I would have a dreamless sleep.

But, does anything ever friggin go my way? No, it doesn't so _of course_, I had another nightmare.

_I was back in the meadow, but the wind was gone. I looked up into the dark, clear night and saw a stunning full moon. I smiled to myself, enjoying the light that the moon cast on me. I looked all around me, studying every shadow, every tree, everything. It was so quiet and peaceful. Too quiet actually. I took a step forward and heard a "crunch"._

_I stopped and looked down. In the grass were pieces of... the moon?_

_I kneeled and, looking closer, I realized that it was actually mirror shards reflecting the moon. Mirror shards?_

_I picked one up and examined it. I put it up to my face and when I saw my reflection and shrieked and threw down the mirror shard._

_My eyes were... were... red, blood red. I heard a low laugh and I quickly, too quickly for humans, got up and faced Edward._

_"See love? I told you we would be together eventually, forever." HIs eyes were as red as mine._

_"I don't want to be with you anymore. Leave me alone." I said coldly._

_He took a step forward._

_"Why am I like this? What happened to me?" I blurted out._

_"Mmm... I did it." He said._

_"What? how? I'm safe where I am!" I said, confused._

_"No, you are never safe. No matter where you go, I will find you. I found you and you were asleep, so I decided to change you so we can forever be together. Your all mine." He stated, smirking._

_I narrowed my eyes._

_"Leave. me. alone." I turned and ran._

_I heard him running behind me so I kept running, kept running, never stopping. _

_"I'M COMING FOR YOU!!! YOU CAN RUN BUT I WILL FIND YOU!!!" He shouted. His words echoed all around me, surrounding me._

_I kept running and all of a sudden everything was black. I was running through nothing, I was all alone. I kept running._

_His words started echoing again, louder this time, everywhere in the darkness. I tried to run away, but the words followed me. _

_My head started pounding, and yet the words didn't stop._

_I tried to escape this empty, alone, blackness but there as no light. I was trapped. _

_trapped._

_trapped._

_I stopped and fell. _

_But I didn't hit the ground, instead, I kept falling down into the blackness._

_Even though I was falling, the words still followed me_

_I clutched my hands to my head and scremed out in agony. _

_"STOP!!"_

I jolted upright from my bed, my hands pressed to my ears, screaming.

When I realized that the darkness and echoing was gone, I sighed a pained relief and flopped back down.

"This is getting old." I muttered to myself.

I checked the clock.

5:45am

Damn, why so early? Ugh.

I still heard Edward's words in my mind, but they were faint.

_You can run, but I will find you._

_Nowhere is safe._

What kind of nightmare was that? I shuddered. Not one I want to ever have again!

I slowly got up and opened the door. I looked both ways, but the hallway was pitch black.

_Wait_. Why was my door unlocked?

Odd.

I walked down the stairs, trailing my fingers on the railing.

I then went to the kitchen to find some more peanut butter.

I found some, and for some odd reason, the peanut butter was easy to open up.

I got a big spoon and took a huge scoop of peanut butter. I was about to put away the jar when I decided to just take the jar with me.

I went back into my room, when a soft breeze twirled around my hair.

Breeze?

I spun around and saw my window, _open._

_What the?_

I walked towards the window when out of nowhere, someone jumped out at me and yelled "BOO!!"

I shrieked and threw the peanut butter jar up in the air. The person caught it lightly and laughed.

The person then proceeded to wlak into the moonlight that was shining in.

It was Alyssa.

She laughed when she saw my expression.

My hand was over my furiously beating heart, my mouth was open, my eyes were wide open, and I was defensive position.

She dropped the jar and clutched her tiny waist, doubling over in laughter.

I slowly straightened up and waited for her to stop, listening to my heart, calming down.

"That wasn't funny." I said.

"I'm-I'm sorry.. It's just... did...you see... your FACE?! ahahahahaa" She said in between laughs that she was trying stop.

I just waited.

Finally she stopped and started to tell me that Ren had told her what all happened to me and what I did.

"I'm sooo sorry Bella, I should've never left, Raven and I just went hunting and I'm sorry! But I'm mad at Ren for locking you up like a prisoner! That ends now." She said.

"Thanks, but the dreams... are getting worse." I sighed.

She thought for a brief second before wrapping me in a tight hug.

"John's right you know, about your dreams going away when you truly feel safe."

"I know but.."

"But nothing Bella! I will not let any harm come to you and I'm sorry for me leaving but if I didn't hunt, I could've possibly killed you!"

I sighed again.

"Um... I was wondering... why does Ren want me dead so badly?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, your little 'suicide thing' has to end! Ren... is weird about humans. He doesn't want to get attached to you like I have because he doesn't want to repeat his mistakes over again. That's all I say, because it's Ren's story therefore, he should be the one to tell you his story."

I nodded.

She was right about my suicide thing needing to come to an end. I don't know what was wrong with me. But now that she was here, I felt secure and I didn't feel miserable and broken anymore.

It's like im in a pool of darkness all alone and she's the bright, big sun that comes and washes away all the darkness and fills me with warmth. I smiled at the thought.

All of a sudden, I started to feel safe, as long as she was by me.

She released me from her grasp and stared at me.

"Now, go back to sleep!" She commanded.

"Only if you stay here, with me. I... I feel secure when your by me. Please, don't go." I pleaded.

She smiled, lighting up her whole face in the moonlight. "Of course, Bella."

She pulled up a chair and sat down, as I climbed back in bed. "Thank-you" I said.

"No, Thank-you Bella. For trusting me." She said smiling more.

I nodded and fell back asleep.

A dreamless sleep, _Finally_.

**I know this chapter is short and slow but it's important!! All im going to say is that Bella's nightmare is a 'hint-hint, nudge-nudge' and the words that Edward says that echoes on and on in Bella's head, is a HUGE 'hint-hint, nudge-nudge'!!! now my lips are sealed!! So, tell me your ideas on what you htink is going to happen to Bella in the next few days!! Review and I will give you another hint and a sneak peek at the next chapter. The chapter where Ren caves in and tell's Bella about his story!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Haunting Past

**Disclaimer: the Ventrue's are mine, mine, MINE!!**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added the story to favorites/alert!! you guys are great =D Soorrry for updating everyother day or so!!!! I just have a busy schedule, but i'm trying!!! **

**

* * *

**

**thanks a bunch to those of you who have taken a minute out of your day to give me the feedback I DESPERATELY desire!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Enjoy...**

This was _wonderful. _I was having a dream, not a nightmare. Thank god!!

I was in that same flowery meadow- the one in my nightmares- except, there were major differences.

The air was cool with a slight breeze.

It was sunny and the sun was shining down on me, wrapping me in it's warmth.

It was very calm, quiet, and peaceful.

I was sitting in the middle of the meadow, eyes closed, inclining my head up towards the sun's warmth.

I took a deep breathe in through my nose and smelled the wonderful aroma of the wildflowers that were surrounding me. I also smelled... Huh?

I opened my eyes and took another deep breathe in form my nose. I smelled the flowers and... was that bacon?

Bacon?

My dream started to fade away and dissappear. No!

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around my room. I looked at the chair where Alyssa was supposed to be, but it was empty.

I smelled bacon again. This time, it was stronger.

I sluggishly got out of bed and trugged into the bathroom. I did everything I needed to do and glanced at the shower. Hmm... Maybe a quick shower? My stomach's rumbling interrupted my thoughts.

_Fine_. Eat first, then shower. I walked down the stairs, careful not to fall, and walked into the kitchen where I was hit with a strong smell of bacon. Yumm...

"Hello Alyssa, thanks so much for staying in the seat!" I said sarcastically.

She glanced over to me, before returning to the bacon. "Do you want breakfast or not?"

My stomach grumbled in reply.

"That's what I thought."

After getting myself a cup of orange juice, I sat down at the table, across from Ren and next to John.

They were both tending to their pets.

Ren had the snake draped across his shoulders and was petting the snake's head tenderly.

John was making a peanut butter sandwich, while Louie was standing on the table, almost on top of the sandwich, staring down at the sandwhich greedily.

They both were ignoring me. _That's fine. It's not like I want to converse at all!_ I said to myself sarcastically.

I slumped down in my seat, closing my eyes and going back to my dream meadow.

I was in my meadow for about 5-10 minutes when a sharp poke in my arm jerked me back from my meadow.

I furiously opened my eyes and glared at Louie who had pecked me and was staring at me.

"Why. did. you. do that?!" Arrgh! He took my dream meaadow away from me! it's my only peaceful and quiet place nowadays!!

"BRAAACKK!!"

Honestly? I know He can talk. He's just playing dumb. Ugh.

"Can you please put your bird on a leash or something?" I asked John, who was smiling at me. It was sorta creepy.

"No, but I noticed you didn't have a nightmare last night. How do I know this? You didn't scream, not. once." He replied.

"Um.. Yeah." What's that have to do with the bird? I noticed Raven was missing. If Alyssa came back, then where's Raven? "Where's Raven?"

I expected John to reply, but it was Ren who replied. "She like's to keep to herself, especially now since your..." He purposefully trailed off, staring at me with cold, icy-blue eyes.

"Since I'm what?" I prodded. "Since im a hu- I mean, Homosapien? Since I'm alway's being attacked by vampires? Since, this is the only safe place for me while I'm being hunted down by my psycho ex-vampire-fiance?" I gave him my best glare all the while trying to ignore the wonderful smell of bacon and, now, biscuits.

He glared back at me, His eyes piercing into me. Our little glare contest didn't end until Alyssa came running in, with a big plate filled with 2 biscuits, a handful of bacon, a bunch of scrambled eggs, jelly, and lastly, another cup of orange juice.

"Eat up Bella!! from what I heard, you haven't been eating well, so this makes up for it!!"

I slowly tore my gaze from Ren's gorgeous eyes to look at the plate of food that Alyssa had placed infront of me. She sat down on the other side of John and started talking to him whiled he folded her hand in his.

I gave Ren one more last glance before I dug into the delicous meal.

When I was done, Alyssa announced that she was going to get me more clothes and she also had to get more food for me and that she was taking John with her to help. Why she was taking him? no idea. But Ren was in-charge of babysitting me. Grreaat.

I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, flipping on the T.V.

I flipped through all the channels and finally decided to watch spongebob. I have to admit, some of spongebob's cartoons are hilarious.

Soon after, Ren came with his snake and sat on the other side of the edge, leaving a huge space in between us. That hurt. I mean it's not like I have cooties. what ever.

"You, know, you don't have to be where ever I am. You can leave." I said, trying not to sound too cruel.

"No." was all he said.

I turned my attention back to spongebob and watched him running all over town with his "bubble buddy".

A few minutes later, I felt something cold slither on my lap and I looked down to see the snake.

"Eek!" I screeched ever-so-lovely.

"Chill. He's not gonna bite. Unfortunately, he's very sweet."

I calmed down a bit and tentatively stroked the snakes head. He proceeded to crawl completely in my lap and I started to get used to the slithery creature in my lap. He was sweet, sweeter than Ren actually.

"He is sweet, sweeter than you." I smiled, still stroking the very large snake.

'Well unlike me, he doesn't despise all humans."

"Does he have a name?"

"Uh, duh." He shot me another glare.

"You gonna tell me? or is it 'uh, duh.'?" I replied cooly

He sighed. He muttered something under his breath I couldn't quite catch.

"Boomer."

"Cool name."

"um... yeah, I know."

What ev. I turned my attention back to spongebob and smiled when I saw all the dumbfounded looks on the fish when bubble buddy came to life and got in a bubble cab.

Spongebob amuses me. haha. I almost feel like a little child again, sitting here, watching spongebob. Except I have a snake in my lap and a very... odd vampire sitting next to me.

Ren was hot, I'll admit, but he has a haunting past. I can tell. I know his past has to do with humans, that's the cause of him despising us. But, if only I knew his story, I could help... I think.

I almost feel like he wants to reach out to me, but everytime he thinks about doing so, he pulls far back because he remembers his haunting past and what humans did to him. I needed to know. Hmm.

I switched off the T.V. and turned my whole body, keeping the snake in my lap, to face Ren.

He gave me a weird look before he started to get up.

"Wait." I said.

He sighed, "What?"

"I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Will you answer me?"

He thought for a minute. "Probally not, but go on." He slowly, sat back down and stared at me intently.

"I..er..was just wondering..." I started to get nervous. What if he got pissed off at my question and hurt me?

He glared at me, again. "Just spit it out already!"

"Fine!" I replied, not missing a beat. "What happened to you? before you were changed, I mean. Please understand, I want to know because not all humans are the same. I'm not like the others. I want to help, but I can't if you hide your past from me!" My voice softened some.

He didn't answer.

"Please? I want to help!" I tried to place my hand on his arm reassuringly, but he jerked away.

I sighed, in defeat, not wanting to push it any further. I scooped up Boomer and palced him in Ren's lap. I quickly got up and headed to the door. "I need some air. Don't follow me, please. It's the least you can do."

Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door and into the cool breeze.

REN POV

When Bella asked me, no pleaded me, to tell her my past I couldn't respond.

Why should she give a damn? She's a human. She's a self-centered, cowardly jerk!! Just like every other idiotic human that comes my way! I'm not going to tell her my past because if I do, she's going to act all sincere and concerned but it's just a bunch of crap!!

"Please? I want to help!" She said using a "sincere" tone. She tried to place her hand on my arm but I jerked away. If she touched me, I would've attacked her. She should just leave this place. I understand if Alyssa cares for her, and I don't want to hurt Alyssa, but Bella needs to leave. If she doesn't leave, she might fall asleep one night and never wake up...

I was so deep into my thoughts that I barely noticed Boomer being placed into my lap.

When I realized this though, I shook away my thoughts and looked towards Bella, who was making her way to the front door.

"I need some air. Don't follow me, please. It's the least you can do." She said before walking out the door. I couldn't stop myself, I had to tell her what was on my mind, even if it hurt her precious and weak heart.

I ran out the door, grabbed her arm and pushed her up against her car door.

"Let go of me." She said. I didn't fail to notice that she was whimpering a little, like a little cowardly dog.

I gave her one of my coldest glares and she cowered more. Good.

"Listen closely, Bella, Because I'm only going to say this once. You want to hear my haunting past? Well, here it is. It was 1825, and I was 18 years old. I was the target of all the bullies. I had no friends. Everyone at school bullied me and picked on me. I constantly came home late with bruises, scratches, and minor cuts. I was weak and wasn't able to stand up for myself. I hated all humans, even myself, for not being strong enough to defend myself. I had 2 older sisters, a mom, and a dad. My sisters showed me little love, but I knew they cared for me. My parents loved me, even though we got in constant arguments. Then, halloween came around. Everyone at my highschool were participating. I was scared for my life because every halloween, they do something terrible to me. I didn't want to show up at school but my sisters told my parents and my parents drove me to school and walked me to class, ensuring I would be in school which only caused more laughing at me becuase my parents were escorting me. Let me see... I was: shoved in my locker, pushed into a garbage can, the target for dodgeball, beaten up twice, and followed home by a group of boys. I didn't think anything of it at the time. I did notice though, that they left after seeing which house I was entering. A few hours later, and trick-or-treaters came by. That was when I went to bed. I was asleep when I awakened by screaming. I rushed to the source and saw blood, a lot of it. I went into the kitchen and saw three things. My mom, dead on the floor, blood spilling out from her everywhere. Then, I saw my dad, also dead on the floor in a bloody heap with 3 knives sticking out of him. Lastly I saw sisters, screaming while 4 men held them down. The 4 men were in the process of raping my sisters, and stabbing them where ever they felt like. They had their backs turned towards me. Without thinking, I grabbed 2 big knives and stabbed the two men over and over again that were raping my sisters. I had killed them. Before I could do the same to the other two, They were lunging towards me. I turned around, and ran out the door and into the cold, dark, deserted street. It wasn't long before they caught up to me and started furiously pounding me. They pryed the knives from my sweaty hands and stabbed me. I screamed and writhed around, but it was no use. All of a sudden they were thrown off me and I heard them scream. When their scremaing stopped, I prayed whoever it was, would hurry up and kill me. But no, the stranger lifted me up and ran away, very fast. Too fast, well, for a human that is. That's all I remember. The next thing I remember, though, is me waking up thirst for blood and wanting revenge. I went crazy after that. I attacked and killed every single human I could get my hands on, wanting to quench my overpowering thirst for revenge. I hated humans. Since I was no longer a human, I hated them more and I was ecstatic that I was stronger than every single one of them. It became a bloody massacre. I killed every highschool punk who had picked on me and that was most of the school. The school was shut down soon after. After a while, I ran into someone who had been through something similar, but this someone didn't cause a massacre. This someone helped me stop my craziness and the massacre. It was Raven. Then after being leaning on eachother, we ran into Alyssa and John and became a family."

"But, to this day, I hate humans, I will always hate humans, even you. So I think it would be best for everyone if you left here and never came back. Please, just leave us alone!!" I finished my story, but I kept glaring at her. Tears were leaking from her eyes. She stayed quiet.

But I didn't care.

"I hate you!!!! okay?!! Now get away from me, from us!! JUST GO!!!!" I yelled at her. Before she could say or do anything, I let go of her, ran back into the house and slammed the door shut. I almost broke it too. I sighed and locked it.

I heard her volvo rev and pull away, fast. Hopefully she was gone for good. Now I could relax and Raven could come out of hiding.

I started to go up the stairs when Raven appeared suddenly, infront of me.

She glared at me, hard. Why? What did I do to her??

"Whaa-" I started, but she cut me off, clenching her fists.

"Ren... How... how COULD YOU!?!?"

**So how'd you guys like Ren's story??? It was kinda rushed but I didn't want to get too deep into it. I would absolutely love it if you all could take a minute out of your day to send me feedback and I'd also like to know what you thought about Ren's story! =D =D Dont forget to visit my website!!! (the link is on my profile)**


	10. Tortured

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, I own the Ventrue's**

**Enjoy...**

RAVEN POV

"Hmm, Ooh! I got one! ok, ready? Sit, roll over, jump, attack, play dead! wait... ok ready? set... GO!" I laughed as I watched Leah do exactly what I said, in the exact order.

"Good girl Leah!!" I pushed her over and she barked as I rubbed her belly. She jumped up from under my arm and gave me a big, slobbery kiss right on my face.

I pretended to fall over so she would come "rescue me". She lept off the couch and attempted to pull me back up by grabbing the end of my shirt in her mouth and yanking.

So, I pretended she was actually strong enough to pull me up.

I laughed hard when she started running in circles, happy she succeeded.

But my laughing stopped when I heard the front door open and slam close. Then immediately, it re-opened and slammed back closed again, harder.

I went up to my window and saw that human girl- Bella, I think it is- pressed up against her volvo, and Ren was towering over her.

I cracked open my window enough so I could hear him. He was telling her his story, but the whole time, he was glaring at her darkly.

He better not make her run away again or im going to kick his little butt into next week.

Yes, I did hate humans (for reasons similar to Ren) but I do understand now, that not all humans are the same. Well at least, Bella isn't like the humans I truly despise.

I have been watching her discreetly and intently and I realize that she is very considerate, shy and kind. I want her to stay because I feel that she will be able to help me come out of my "exile" and she might be able to help me get used to being around humans. With her, I will be able to come out of my room and join my family.

Maybe, just maybe, we might become friends somewhat.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ren's voice booming throughout the front yard.

"I hate you!!!! okay?!! Now get away from me, from us!! JUST GO!!!!" He screamed in her face, causing her to cringe back and whimper.

He turned and left. Tears began to spill freely down her cheek and under her chin. She shuddered and looked directly up at me. More tears fell down.

She quickly looked away and literally threw herself into the car. I watched as she revved the engine hard and drive off fast.

He made her run away, now i'm going to kick his butt into next week.

I told Leah to stay before I ran down the stairs and came face-to-face with him.

I gave him my coldest glares and clanched my fists.

"Whaa-" He bage, but I cut him off abruptly.

"Ren... How... how COULD YOU!?!?" He was going to pay.

"What?! I scared her off so you and I could finally have some peace and relaxation in our own HOUSE!!" He screamed back at me, clearly frustrated and very confused.

I sighed and sat down, on the stairs. He did the same.

"Ren..." I said calmly, "I understand your hate for humans, remember the massacre? I stopped it, I stopped _you_. I dislike humans for simialar reasons to you, and yes, I hated Bella the first time I met her. But, after she stayed with us for a while, I realized that she doesn't act at all like the humans I despise. In fact, she's quiet the opposite. I've locked myself in my room because everytime I'm around her, my memories of that _day _come back to haunt me. I don't want to be reminded of that. I'm working on that though. I really want to get to know her because I feel that she can help me get over my hate for humans. With her, I can teach myself to get used to being around humans. I know, that sounds selfish of me, but it's the truth."

I gave him a tender, sisterly hug before I whispered into his ear, "Please, see my way. See what I mean. Understand me when I say she's not like the humans who were responsible for what became of us. Get her back... _for me_."

I hated saying the "for me" part because I knew that he loved and cared for me very _very _much. He understands that I don't want another lover in my life because of that _day_. But he still holds on to me dearly, as his sister. I knew he would do what I asked of him if I did what I just did. Something just told me that I have to have Bella in my life. For some reason.

He sighed and said, "For you." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door.

BELLA POV

I was racing down the street, asphalt kicking up everywhere, making a little dust cloud.

Tears were pouring down my face and I kept wiping them away so they wouldn't block my vision.

Why me? Why am I always the one with the broken heart? Everywhere I go, my heart gets broken! Why can't I just go somewhere that will allow my heart to be happy?! But how could I stay away? I can't leave Alyssa or John. But, how could I go back? Raven hates me and won't be near me, and Ren want's to kill me! Why can't Ren understand that I'm not like those murderous thugs that were in his life? I'm the complete opposite!

I just... cant think anymore! I have no where to go. I don't know what to do, I JUST DON'T KNOW!

I pulled over and let my emotions flow freely through my body. My body racked as I clutched myself and broke down into a million tears. God! The tears just keep on coming don't they?

My vision blurred up completely so I shut my eyes closed tightly. Why am I so weak? I should be strong!

I quieted my sobs after a while and when they finally stopped, I wiped my face on my shirt because my entire face was wet.

I heard a noise, like rustling leaves... except, there was no wind. I got out of the car and looked around. I turned around and...

I gasped loudly

Oh. My. God.

Fear crept up to my face as I just stared, when I should have been in the car by now, driving off. But of course, I'm not that smart.

I'm going to die, like this, with a broken heart. This can't be! No, no no no no!!! It's...

* * *

**I was going to stop here, but... I thought you people would be pissed because it is short, very short. So!!! I'm not stopping it here!! =3**

* * *

Its... _him_. The man who broke my heart the most. The champion in the game called: Who can break Bella's heart the most?

My Ex-Fiance.

Edward.

"No.." I said, pleading for this to be all just a horrible nightmare.

"You!" He said accusingly and jabbing his index ginger towards me, "You, left me!! Do you know how big of a mistake you've just made?! I warned you _love_, I warned you I would find you!! But still you ran. That hurts. You think your getting off the hook easily? No, Hell NOO!! Your going to pay for what you've done! It was very hard getting past Alice, she saw what I would do, yet she just sat on the sidelines and let me do it! Now who's been betrayed! I have been running all over for 5 days! 5 days _love_!! I threw away everything about who I used to be and threw me being a vegetarian out the door!! I now realize what I have been missing. You humans just taste soo good, but... Your the one I desire. Your blood has always been calling to me and now I'm going to answer it and feast on it, feast on _you!!!_"

"Who are you?! Your not the man I fell in love with!!! Your someone else COMPLETELY!! Your eyes! They don't dazzle me anymore... they scare me! They're blood red! WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed

He gave me a twisted smile, making me cringe back.

"I'm Edward, love."

"Please! Please just leave me alone!!! I'm the one with the broken heart, Not YOU!! You dont even HAVE a heart!!!"

He pretented to wince. "Ouch love. That hurt!"

Tears fell down on my cheek again. "Please" I whispered, pleading him to go.

"Sorry love. Your not going anywhere."

I took a step back, but just as I did that, Edward lept off the ground and slammed me onto the ground. He pinned my thrashing arms up above my head with one of his iron-grip hands. I tried to kick at him, but his heavy weight didn't allow me. I could barely breathe with him on me. "Stop.." I gasped, "Please.."

He took his other hand, and using one of his nails, he carved a line on my right cheek. I gasped as I felt the hot blood spill. He took a deep breathe in and his eyes became dark.

"Intoxicating." He whispered fiercely.

He moved his hand to my arm. I gave out a little scream and winced as he carved another, longer, line down my arm. He then took an even deeper breathe in and gave another twisted smile.

"Can't resist... the urge... any longer." He smiled again, darkly, and slowly bent his face down inot my neck.

I screamed as I felt his cool lips brush against my neck. He laughed. before kissing my neck again.

No, please God, No!

Please...

I felt the touch of his teeth against my neck then, putting a slight pressure on my neck, but not enough to puncture it.

Before he was able to bite down, his weight suddenly dissapeared from me.

I took a deep breathe in, now that his heavy weight was no longer cutting of my body's circulation.

It was right then that I heard a loud crash, trees falling down, and cussing, all at once.

I looked up, confused and saw that Edward was the one who was slammed into the trees. But... by who??

I glanced around and saw... Ren.

He looked at me and his eyes widened when he saw my cuts.

He cussed and turned towards Edward.

Edward was staring straight at me.

"It's not over Bella, not yet. It will only be over when all the blood from your weak, worthless body has been sucked out. By ME!" He laughed, seriously, like a psycho, before turning and running into the deep woods.

I quickly got up and rushed to the car, ignoring the pain in my arm and on my cheek.

Ren caught up to me though and whirled me around so I was facing him.

I stared at him, confused and hurt... again.

He looked straight at me, so deep like he could see all the way into my soul... He didn't look mean, he looked... _almost _caring

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" He had on a confused expression.

"Why did you throw Edward off from me? I thought you wanted me dead! You should've just let him kill me!!"

He sighed and shook his head.

"Well?" I asked

He didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, hugging me.

I gave a little gasp, I was shocked and suprised that Mr. Jerk here would do this.

After a few moments, I slowly put my arms around his waist and returned the hug.

Why was he doing this? Is he bipolar? A minute ago he was screaming at me "I hate you!" and threatning me! Ugh, Im sooooo confused. Hmm.. His hug felt really nice though, Mmm.

No! Stop Bella! I can't actually be falling for him, not after my fiance went psycho and wants to devour me.

He dipped his head down so his face was level with mine (yes, im unfortunately shorter than him) and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I-I don't understand." I was beyond confused now, "A minute ago you were screaming at my face saying that you hated me and threatning me not to ever come back! And now... now your apologizing?"

He nodded his face "Yes. I shouldn't have done that. I hate humans with a passion but... but Raven told me something that made me realize that your not like those people who killed my family. She told me she's been discreetly watching you and you are nothing like them. She woke me up and made me realize what I was doing. You see, she stopped my massacre and ever since then, I have been leaning on her and trusting her with everything. She makes me realizes things that I'm doing wrong and this was one of things. I am sorry. Please, come back..." He sighed, "Please?"

Okayyy... that was acually... _sweet_. Wow.

Well, I have no where else to go and I want to see how long his sweetness will last.

I gave a little nod, "Okay."

He smiled then, a kind smile that light up his face. Even his blue eyes.

Oh yeah, that reminds me.

I took one hand off his waist and gently touched under his right eye. He didn't flinch or jerk away this time.

'Why are your eyes blue, icy blue, and not golden?" I asked.

"Simple." He said, "When I was growing up, I had crystal blue eyes and well, I wanted to stick with it. I feel more like myself when I can look at my reflection and see the human me."

"Oh." was all I said.

He released me from his embrace and strode towards the car.

"We should be getting back now. Alyssa and John will be back soon and..." He looked at my scars, "I need to clean up your cuts from _him_."

The way he said "him" sounded like he actually hated Edward for what he did to me. Maybe Ren does care?

He opened the passenger door and I silently got in.

He was in the drivers seat in a flash and was soon speeding off towards what I felt like I could now call Home.

**Awsome, I know. Hmm.. I wonder... could this possibly be turning in to a Bella/Ren??? I dont know! -winks- hehe**


	11. Fire

**A/N: So I hoped u guys enjoyed the last chapter with Ren being the big, bad hero. =D Thanxs for the awsome reviews! I just want you guys to know that this is not a BellaxEdward!! It might.. just might, be a BellaxRen... hehe.**

**Enjoy...**

**Oh! Disclaimer: only the Ventrue's are mine XD**

During the ride home, Ren kept speeding up and asking how my cuts felt. I said they were fine (which was a lie because the long, bloody gash on my arm hurt like hell). Edward had dug pretty deep into my arm as blood was covering my shirt. Tears were brimming in my eyes but luckily none spilt over, probally because I've felt worse and gone through worse.

The ride home was very short because he went _fast_, faster than Edward, which is saying _a lot_.

We sped up the driveway and came to an abrupt stop.

He quickly got out and was at my side immediately unbuckling me and setting me on the ground.

I thanked him and started to walk to the door, clutching my arm dearly.

Before I took so much as 2 steps forward, he lifted me up into his arms and carried me swiftly into the house bride style.

We went past the living room and into the dining room. I was layed down on the dining table.

Ren said he would be back and if I didn't stay put I would be in trouble.

"But I'm fine! It's just a scratch!" I protested, sticking out my lower lip in a pout. I tried to cross my arms for more effect, but it hurt my arm to much and I accidentally winced.

"Uh-huh. I completely believe it's just a scratch. Because little scratches always make you wince like that." He smirked before disappearing.

I sighed and looked around me. I glanced at a beautiful wooden shelf that was on the wall infront of me. On it, was an absolutely stunning candle. There were beautiful designs and fire symbols delicately carved into the purple candle.

I was staring at it in awe when all of a sudden, the candle burst to life and it started burning, the fire in a perfect tear-drop shape.

I gasped and stared in total confusion.

I heard a low chuckle and I swiveled my head to the right, only to see Raven.

I looked from her to the candle twice before asking, "Wa-was that _you?_"

She smirked and lifted up her right hand. She snapped her middle finger and her thumb together and a small flame appeared in her right hand.

I gasped again. Seeing Raven reminded me of something Ren said. I sat up and looked a her

"I-I'm sorry about what humans did to you and/or your family. Ren told me your past was simialar to his past and I'm sorry. Please don't take it out on me. I'm not like those wretched humans that destroyed your past." I blurted out without thinking. God, what is with me blurting out stuff?

Her smirk faded and the flame in her hand turned blue. She took a huge step forward and was standing infront of me.

She closed her right hand and when she opened it, the flame was gone.

She took a deep breathe in and out. Slowly, her smile returned.

"I know your not like them and don't be sorry, it's not like you couldv'e stopped them, you weren't alive. And, No. I'm not going to hurt you like Ren did."

She sat down beside me, "You see, it's harder for Ren to be nice to other humans than it is for me. His heart is still, after all these years, covered with black hate for humans. He is trying though and I have a felling that you, Bella, can break through all his black hate. You've alreaady broken through mine."

"Oh.." was all I managed. I tried to say something else, but my arm started tingling and I felt real light-headed. I think I was losing too much blood. I glanced down, and my gray t-shirt was completely black. Where was Ren?

I rubbed my hand against my head before letting out a soft groan and falling back. My head smashed into the centerpiece, and I saw Ren standing in the doorway before all went black.

This was seriously getting old.

"I don't care if she's still out cold! I want her awake!!!" It was a famialar female voice, but who's?

"Honey, your going to have to wait, c'mon let her rest." Male's voice. Honey? The only couple I know is John and Alyssa, so that must've been John and the female Alyssa.

"I can't wait any longer!!" Alyssa said. I felt someone shaking me non-stop so I slowly fluttered open my eyes so the shaking would stop.

"Bella!! your alive!!!!" Alyssa squealed excitedly.

I groaned and tried to sit up but a strong hand pushed me back down. It was Ren.

"Don't move. You need your rest. You've lost a lot of blood, that's why you went unconcious. You would still be asleep if it wasn't for _someone_." Ren said, turning to glare at Alyssa who gave him a perfectly innocent look.

Raven emerged from the kitchen, "Ren's right, she needs her rest. It would be best if she was moved up into her room so she could have peace and quiet. It's not like she's going to get that out here." She said.

She looked at Ren for a few seconds and I saw her give Ren a small- I almost missed it- nod towards me.

He glanced at me and said, "I'll take her."

Hmm... I'll have to ask Raven about that later.

Neither John nor Alyssa objected although Alyssa did pout and cross her arms over her chest, but a hug and a kiss from John stopped her pouting.

Ren chuckled and hauled me up bride style- again- before running up the stairs and into my room.

When we arrived into my room, He adjusted me so he was holding me in one of his arms, and with his other hand, he pulled back the covers of the bed. He then gently set me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me.

When I was tucked in, I said, "Thank you, for everything."

"Mhm" was all he said.

I lifted up an eyebrow and he smiled.

But then, his smile faded and,

he slowly started to bend his face down to mine...

**I am soo sorry that this was an extremely short chapter but it's important!!! It introduces Ravens power and Raven't little nod that Bella noticed is also very important so don't forget it!! I will update tomorrow! I uh, also felt that this was a good spot to end it hehe. =D**


	12. We meet again

**Disclaimer: Ventrue's are mine! nothing else!**

**Enjoy...**

I stopped breathing when his face started to come closer to mine. When his face was literally inches away from mine, He froze.

He frowned deeper before he jerked himself back up.

Was... was he actually about to kiss me?

His smile returned and this time, he caressed my cheek gently. I blushed a little when he did this and he smiled even more, causing me to blush deeper- if possible.

Out of nowhere, I felt a sudden shock pulse through my cheek. I gave a small yelp as the shock went through me. I stared up at him in horror.

Did he do that to me? It came from my cheek, where he was caressing.

He stopped and looked at me, a weird expression on his face. I was about to ask him what that was but before I could even open my mouth, He was doubling over in a fit of laughter.

I actually made him laugh? Dang, who is this? This isn't the Ren that I thought I knew.

I sighed and frowned, waiting for him to stop laughing at me.

He eventually did, and when he did, he slowly bent down slipping his hands under my arms and lifting me up into a sitting position an the bed. He then proceeded to sit down next to me, where my legs originally were.

He turned, crossing his legs over one another like mine so he was facing me.

"Was that you?" I asked curiousity and confusion seeping into my words.

"Hmm? Was what me?"

"That shock... that I felt go through me from my cheek, where you were caressing me."

"Um... You mean this?" He put his hand against my arm and I felt that same shock go through me.. but it wasn't as strong as before. I still jumped a little though.

"Uh, yeah, that was it."

"Hmm. Sorry, I didn't mean to shock your cheek. It's my, well, gift you could say."

"Isn't that like a type of kinetic energy or something?" I asked. I was pretty sure there was a technical term for his gift as well as Raven's gift but I couldn't think of the names for them.

"Mhm, Electrokinesis." He replied.

"And, Raven..?"

"Pyrokinesis."

"Fire right?"

"Yeah. She told me she showed you it already."

"Does anyone else have a power?"

"Yep. Suprisingly enough, we all do. Alyssa... can change a person's genes. She can make them look completely different, everywhere. The technical term for it is.... Oh, Biokinesis. John can control metal just like that guy on X-men... what was his name? He was the villian who wore that goofy helmet..."

"Oh!" I said, I knew this, "Uh... Magneto?"

"Yes!!!" He said excitedly.

I laughed at his suddent outburst. It was pretty funny. By the look on his face, someone might've thought I solved all of Einsteins notes.

He joined in with me after a few seconds. Soon we both were doubled over in fits of uncontrolable laughter.

Why? No clue.

Was it fun? Hell yes.

Did I want it to end? Uh, NO.

Did it? Yes, ugh.

Our laughter soon dissolved and I was wiping away tears when he gave me this weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just...."

"Just...?"

"I didn't now that I could have so much fun with a human..." He said sincerely.

I looked up at his face and his entire face was no longer dark and hidden. It was bright and lively, like I had ressurected the un-dead. Ironic.

I gave him a huge smile before grabbing his neck, and hugging him close to me.

REN POV

After I told her that she was basically fun to be with, Her face brightened, like I had mended some of her broken, tender heart. She broke into a huge, grin and her arms flew out and clung to my neck. She immediately pulled me close to her, I was too shocked to stop her.

We stayed like that for a few seconds before my arms slowly snaked around her waist, returning the once awkward hug. It was actually... kinda nice.

Wait. I still don't want to get attached to her, even though I already am a bit. I have a feeling that my plan to hate all humans is slowly being destroyed. It's my fault for caring Bella and wanting her out of harms way and safe. It's also Bella's fault for being too damn nice, caring, and beautiful.

Am I falling in love with this human, Bella?

Raven obviously knows that I am sort of, and she obviously wants me to actually fall in love with Bella.

But, wouldn't Bella and I being together drive Edward even more crazy? That would only mean more harm would come Bella's way and I didn't want that.

Am I even able to be the protector Bella needs right now?

Can I keep her safe from Harm?

From Edward?

I...

I... hope so.

I want to be her protector.

I want to keep her safe.

I want to be her lover, but I'm not going to rush things because... well...

Because her _fiance _went psycho and wants to kill her and I don't know if she wants another man in her life that could possibly ruin her ehart even more.

I slowly let go of her, ending the hug and layed her back down under the covers.

"Goodnight." I said.

"It's not even nighttime yet." She said.

"Pretend."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

I smiled back, even though she didn't see it, and left the room, the door closing behind me.

That was when I heard panicking and yelling coming from downstairs.

I rushed downstairs and saw Raven troubled, John worried, and Alyssa frantic.

"What the hell is going on?!" I was also worried. Raven is never troubled, until now. Something was seriously wrong.

Raven looked at me, and whispered one single word, "_Edward._"

Before I could say anything Alyssa started yelling again

"That little bastard is on his way here! I have no idea what he's going to do but I know what, well, who he wants!!!! Bella!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW?" I screamed back.

Raven closed her eyes, and clenched her fists.

She spoke up, "I was hunting, I found his scent... saw him... headed this way... wants to kill, no, steal and torture Bella... the look on his face... madness... 5 minutes... _bastard._"

Before I could say anything Raven suddenly screamed, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!! HE WON'T LAY A SINGLE HAND ON BELLA!!!"

Her hair became red flames- when she goes in fire mode, she looks freakin' awsome- Her fists lit up in fire as well.

She opened her eyes and they were red-orange, with tiny flames dancing in them. I hate to say it, but she looks freakishly awsome when she's pissed off.

I agree with her.

He won't be able to come near Bella.

"Raven," John started.

"John, for once, shut- it." She interrupted.

"Ren! get Bella!!!! hold her near you, don't you dare lose sight of her or I will make you look like a girl for the rest of your frickin' life!!!" Alyssa yelled demandingly at me.

A girl? Shit. Alyssa was serious. She did that once to me for a whole month, _during _school.

I shuddered at the memories.

Focus Ren.

I dashed upstairs, pleased to see Bella still there.

I scooped her up, and her eyes flew open.

"Whha-" She started, but I interrupted. She needed to know the truth.

"Edward's coming back, for you. I'm keeping you safe."

Her eyes widened in horror and she said nothing.

But she glanced nervously at her arm and shuddered. I gave her a caring smile before carrying her back downstairs.

I set her down on the floor, in between me and Alyssa.

Her knees shook and I had to hold on to her so she wouldn't crumble to the floor.

"Uh, we should move outside, when Raven explodes, I don't want the house blowing up with her." John declared.

"Then C'mon!" ALyssa said, pushing us out of the house.

We went into a clearing that was not even a mile away from the house. It would be perfect. Taht way, Raven wouldn't start a forest fire.

I had to carry Bella in my arms, she was so shaky... I'm going to kill Edward for doing this to her. He has traumatized her and he won't get away with it.

When we arrived at the clearing, we all surrounded Bella.

I was behind her, so she could lean back into me, which she did.

Alyssa was on her right and John was on her left. Raven, still all fired up (literally) was infront.

5 minutes later, I heard Alyssa let out a low, but menacing, growl and that's when I was hit with Edward's scent. He was here.

I wrapped my arms around Bella protectively and she instantly stiffened up. She still had not said one word, until she whispered in my ear,

"What- What if one of you gets... hurt? It would be all my-"

I cut her off whispering fiercely back, "It won't be your fault it would be Edward's and no, we won't get hurt. It's 4 against 1. No big."

She didn't respond, I knew she didn't fully believe me.

His scent became stronger and I could make out his silhouette in the trees, infront of us.

I let out a loud and threaning growl towards him. Bella cringed at my side, probally from the loudness.

He responded with his own fierce growl before stepping into the clearing, and next to him stood a male... newborn.

He couldn't have!

Could he?

Bella gasped when the male stood next to Edward, the male turned his attention to Bella, his red eyes piercing into her body.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her tiny waist and Edwrad, obviously seeing what I did, let out another growl- a jealous growl. haha! good.

Raven, still in flames stepped back, and switched places with Alyssa, so she could fufill her role as our leader.

"You do realize that you're in our territory. Right?" Alyssa's voice rang out into the clearing, her voice strong and authoritive.

"I'm not stupid." He sneered back, "You must be the leader... Well, your not exactly what I would call 'leader material'..."

John growled, but one look form Alyssa told him that she had everything under control.

"Don't test me, boy. Looks are decieving, you will be suprised how easily I can throw you on your back." Alyssa said darkly, but still just as strong.

"Boy? Ahahaha... listen, little girl. Why don't you step out of my way, and let me talk to my Ex-Fiance. Hmm?" He sneered, glaring at Bella, who cringed once again into my side.

Alyssa turned so she was facing away from him, a daring move, and gave me a wink before turning back to Edward.

"Very well."

I smirked, remembering what our "wink" meant.

I glanced at Raven and she returned the smirk, she caught the wink too.

John took a slight step back, giving Raven some space. I guess he also caught the wink. Good, were all prepared.

Alyssa backed away and stood beside John.

"Hello, love. I told you we would meet again. This time, I'm prepared. I brought someone special who will help aid me when I steal you away.

He cleared his throat and looked from me to Alyssa.

She glanced at Raven and then Looked at me. C'mon Ren. Another wink that only I caught.

I low growl rumbled in my chest but Bella turned and faced me.

I stopped.

"Please." She whispered.

I reluctantly took two steps back, as did Raven, John, and Alyssa.

Edward took a swift step forward, until he was face-to-face with Bella.

I stiffened.

She slwoly clenched her tiny fists and returned his glare.

BELLA POV

When he took a huge step forward so he was directly infront of me, I clenched my fists and glared at him.

I would not let him hurt me anymore. This is not Edward. This is someone else.

Someone I hate. Someone I want out of my life once and for all.

I was sick and tried of always being hurt. I was done being pushed around, being bossed around.

I may be the weak, fragile human next to all the powerful vampires, but I can and will stand my ground.

I'm done.

"Love, let's go home. Let's get married." He said, glaring at me, "Or, if you refuse, I will steal you away with the help of my newborn and I will torture you, hurt you, and finally, suck the life out of you." He laughed his psycho laugh.

When he was done, he looked down at my bandaged arm. "Such a pretty scar," He mused, "Shouldn't be covered up." He slid his nail down the gauze, cutting it open.

I flinched as his nail brushed over my arm, but not piercing it.

When he reached the bottome of my arm, the gauze slid off, revealing the nasty scar Edward made.

"There." He said.

I held my cut arm, hiding the scar in my chest.

He took a step forward, and I took a step back.

"Please." I said firmly.

"Please..?" He asked.

"Leave me alone Edward. I don't love you anymore." I said, stronger this time.

"Hmm... I'm sorry but leaving you alone isn't an option."

He placed a cold hand on my shoulder but I flinched away.

His touch was no longer soothing, it was painful.

"I said, LEAVE me ALONE!!" I screamed, even stronger.

I was furious at him. HE hurt me and he think he can do whatever he wants to me!

He just chuckled at my outrage and stepped forward, grabbing both my shoulders so I was frozen where I was.

"What was that?" He was provoking me.

"I- I WANT YOU GONE! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" I screamed at him.

He gave me another one of his creepy, twisted smiles.

Then, he quickly and suddenly bent his head down and smashed his lips against mine.

I kept my lips shut tight as I started to writhe around in his grasp. I squealed as best as I could through my closed lips.

Seconds later, I heard the loudest and darkest growls I've heard in a long time.

Edward was thrown off me and he was slammed into a pair of trees, causing them to snap and fall on him.

Ren was the one who had growled and who had thrown Edward off of me.

"NOW!!!" Alyssa screamed as she grabbed Joh nand the ran past Raven.

Ren scooped me up and followed them.

When we were behind Raven, she smirked at the confused newborn who was just standing in between her and Edward.

"Goodbye." She said.

Her hair was on fire as well as her knuckles.

She grunted as she jumped unbelieveably high, did a few spins, and when she came down, Her fist slammed into the ground.

When that happened, flames burst up from the ground in between Raven and the newborn.

The flames very quickly spread and before the newborn could react, he was engulfed in flames.

A strangled, high-pitched scream came from his lungs as he burst into flames and fell to the ground.

The flames continued to spread until they were very close to Edward.

He looked stunned, but quickly shook it off- unlike the newborn- and started dancing with the flames.

Raven was controlling the flames, trying to engulf him, and he was dancing around them.

It was kinda beautiful except for the fact that this was Edward, and the flames were trying to burn him to a crisp.

A sweat broke out on Ravens forehead as she concentrated hard.

Edward took a quick glance behind him and smirked.

He quickly dashed into the trees, the flames following.

Raven gasped and grunted hard as she quickly got rid of the flames.

When they gave way, She was sweaty, and panting.

"BELLA." Edwards voice boomed across the field, "IT'S STILL NOT OVER!"

With that said, he gave one last glance towards his deceased newborn before he turn and ran, the woods consuming him.

**Review! hoped you liked it!!!!**

**Again, I apologize for the cliffy last chapter!! =D hehe so this time I didn't leave a cliffy =D your welcome!!!!**


	13. Options

**Disclaimer: I only own the awsome Ventrue's!**

**A/N: I hope you liked Raven using her awsumm fire! I didn't want her to burst into flames like the girl in Hellboy SO I decided only her knuckles, hair, and eyes would change. In my mind she was cool looking so I hope ya thought it was cool too. Sorry to those of you who don't like Edward being psycho!! It's just how he is and how he will remain... for now. He has gone crazier, yes I know, because he is now making newborns to aid him in his absurd quest.**

**Think of Edward's behaivor like this: (Btw, this is what Harvey says in Batman: Dark Knight) The Night is always the darkest, before the Dawn. **

**That should, well, does, explain his behavior. **

**Anywaysss, with out further ado...**

**Enjoy...**

I just stood where I was.

I had tried to be strong, stronger than usual, in hopes that Edward would back off. But alas, he still wanted me dead.

I hated him, with most of my fragile heart, but seeing Raven try to kill him.... I don't know. It just didn't feel, well, right.

I know he deserves it, but part of me wants me to be the one to destroy him. Part of me wants me to avenge _myself_.

I want to, badly, but whenever I try, I fail; Miserably.

He got away though, again.

I felt like I should be crying, no sobbing, right now. I didn't. Instead, I just stood there and stared into the woods where he had run off to.

My knees felt very weak, so I let them fail, and I fell down onto the earth with a soft "plunk."

I was sitting on my knees, still staring into the woods.

I barely saw Raven move, but she moved into my view, blocking my sight towards the trees.

So I turned my attention to her, who was kneeling in the ground now.

She placed one of her firey hands on the deceased newborn's chest.

I watched as the flames from her hand quickly seeped into his chest.

Seconds later, the body was gone, and in it's place, was a pile of blackened ash.

She smirked and slowly, for a vampire, stood up and faced me.

I stared up at her, still saying nothing.

Raven looked over me, to whoever was behind me.

"She's in shock, it's best to leave her where she is. Moving her around could cause her to breakdown, and I don't want that to happen." Alyssa said, firmly.

Raven nodded and gave me a reassuring smile, before running behind me.

My thoughts were overwhelming me as I sat, and stared off into the woods.

_Is this really happening to me?_

_I was attacked by James,_

_by Laurent,_

_by Victoria._

_I survived it all._

_I became engaged to the love of my life, the one I couldn't live without- Edward._

_Then, Edward became more controlling,_

_more crazy,_

_more over-protective._

_He started beating me,_

_leaving me with awful bruises,_

_yelling at me._

_He was slowly tearing up my heart, ripping gaps and holes all in it._

_Then, 2 days before my wedding, he almost killed me._

_He completely destroyed the remains of my heart._

_He killed me on the inside, emotionally._

_I left him, my dad, the Cullens, Forks, Everything._

_My wedding... cancelled, destroyed, ruined, throw-out, forgotten about._

_I tried to kill myself, twice._

_I became... well, you could call it.. Emo._

_But the Ventrues lifted me up off the ground, only to be thrown back down, deeper, by Edward._

_He haunted my dreams._

_He almost succeeded in killing me._

_Now, he was making newborns, to aid him so he could kill me._

_His second attempt was today._

_HOW MUCH LONGER WILL THIS LAST?!_

_He wants me dead, and he won't stop until I am dead, in his arms. All the life in me sucked out... by him._

_What should I do?_

_What can I do?_

_Is there even anything I can do?_

_And... wait._

_How did Edward escape?_

_I thought Alice said everything was under controlled, that he would be locked up and would always be watched._

_Did she betray me?_

_What if.. what if she did?_

_What if she wanted me gone so she could succeed in helping Edward?_

_If she got rid of me... and let Edward escape... and convinced the Cullens not to search for him saying she saw a vision of something happening... I could die... none of the Cullens would know... She could say that Edward had died and I had also died but not because of Edward using her I-had-a-vision scheme._

_EVERYONE WOULD BELIEVE HER!!!_

_AND then..._

I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice the sun setting until it was dark out.

I must've been sitting here for hours!

I looked behind me, no one was there.

I slowly, and I mean slowly, got up off of my knees only to be attacked by 1,000+ needles all down my legs.

I yelped and started hoping from foot to foot trying to get the blood flowing.

It took forever, but finally the needles went away.

I stopped hopping and looked up.

The moon was out, shining beautifully, it's florescent light bouncing off the treetops.

It made everything look un-real, magical.

The stars were all out, twinkling in the clear, dark sky, adding to the magical effect.

This reminded me a lot of my dream meadow.

I glanced down around, looking at the clearing, when I gasped.

This _was _my dream meadow.

There were those same wildflowers as in my dream.

How?

I have never been here before in my life so how does this actually exsist?

Unless...

Unless I'm dreaming.

But I can't be.

This is too real to be a normal dream.

Firstly, I can do whatever I want, when usually I can only do what my dream wants me to.

and Secondly, I have my thoughts. In my dreams, well, in all dreams, your basically watching your dream like a movie, without thoughts.

I clsoed my eyes and counted to the magic number 10, which usually makes all the imaginary things dissapear.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

The moonlight that was shining on my closed eyes, faded away.

_5_

_6_

_7_

The breeze stopped suddenly.

_8_

_9_

The ground, all of a sudden, felt really weird under my feet. Un-natural.

_10._

I fluttered open my eyes and stumbled backwards, gasping as I did so.

Infront of me, on the meadow, was a body. A human. A dead, bloody, lifeless human.

I looked on the ground and... The whole entire meadow was covered... in blood.

I slowly did a 360 where I was, the meadow was also covered with dead humans.

I couldn't scream, couldn't move, couldn't cry.

I looked up into the sky, the sky was red, making everything, even the trees, look bloody.

I felt... sticky and... well, weird.

I glanced down and...

I found my scream.

I screamed when I realized I was also bloody, all over.

I moved my ahnds all over my sticky, bloody body, trying to find the source.

I found many.

No pain.

No death.

Just screams and worries.

Surprisingly, over my screams, I heard laughter.

I jerked my head up and who did I see? standing in the meadow, completely un-harmed?

Edward.

some blood was left on his lips and he greedily licked it away.

His eyes were very, very red.

Out of no where, I was on the ground, he was pinning me down.

I thrashed, screamed at the top of my lungs, and kicked.

"Bella!" He said worriedly, "Wake up! Bella! It's me! Stop!! Wake up!!" The words came from Edwards mouth, but it wasn't his voice.

Everything went dark.

I threw open my eyes and stared up at... Ren.

I realized then, that I was kciking, screaming, and thrashing around in his grasp, not Edwards.

I glanced around me and saw a moonless night, I was in the clearing still. On the ground, pinned down by Ren.

I stopped screaming and went completely still.

I felt like crying, but again, no tears came out.

We stared at eachother for a long time.

Then, I felt a shock pulse through me from his hand that was holding on to my arm.

"Oww!" I yelped, breaking the silence, "What was that for?"

He chuckled lightly. "Just making sure you were still here."

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry pooling out into his voice.

"Mhm..." I said.

"Nightmare?"

I sighed. "Yes." I whispered.

He gently lifted me off the ground, until we were both standing up.

He gave me a tight hug, holding me close to him.

I sighed into his chest, and slowly brought my arms around his waist.

"Ren?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Um, I, well, you see.." I couldn't figure out how to say it.

"Yes?"

Here goes nothing.

"I'm tired of always being the weak one! I'm sick of these awfully real nightmares! I'm tired of Edward always putting me down, and me not doing anything because I'm not strong enough! I'm don't want to rely on people I love to protect me from everything!!"

"What are you trying to say?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I've been thinking, a lot. I understand that it's 4 against 1. But, I know Edward, more than any of you know him. I've seen him fight. He always wins, even against the worst. HE won't die until he's succeeded in what he wants, killing me. I figure there's only two options. Option one: I stay human and die, or option two: I... I..." I took a deep, needed breathe, "I become a vampire!"

He gasped and pulled away from the hug, I instantly regretted asking.

I shuddered involuntarily. "Well...?" I asked.

He cleared his throat, thinking of the right words to say.

"I, er, well..." He started, confused.

His face went hard and he looked me square in the eye.

"Do you want to know what I have to say?"

I nodded my head.

"First of all... Im guessing you want option two. Am I correct?"

I nodded again.

"Well..."

I shut my eyes tightly, praying hard he would understand.

Then, he said something I never expected him to say.

**Sorry for the cliffy! I love you all thanks for the beautiful reviews!!!!**

**I will update tomorrow!!! I swear!!!**

**I am soooo sorry I just couldn't resist adding another cliffy! **

**Please don't kill me!!!!!**


	14. Agree to Disagree

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, Ventrue's are, blah, blah, blah... =P**

**A/N: I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ASAP AND LEAVING YOU GUYS WITH A TERRIBLE CLIFFY!!! My computer's internet crashed and we had to get 2 technicians to come over and it was a BIG mess! So, when the internet began to work, I began furiously beating at the keys on the keyboard, trying to get this chapter typed up!**

**Enjoyy and...**

**Enjoyyy!!!**

I squeezed my eyes shut, praying.

Then, I heard him say what I never thought he would say.

He sighed big and whispered into my ear, tickling it with his cool breathe. "Then... I choose option two. I know you know how much pain the transformation will cause, but I also know it's what you want and... well, I- I can't loose you Bella. I just can't. Surprisingly enough, I actually want to keep a human around me... I believe you when you say turning you into a vampire is the only way to keep you alive."

I gave a little gasp and opened my eyes, staring straight at him, in utter shock.

"What?" He asked.

"I- I didn't think you would actually pick option two, I kinda thought you would side with Edward on this one."

"Well, I'm not anything like Edward, and I know what's best for you."

I suddenly felt uncomfortable and excited at he same time, because afterall, if you think about it, I'm discussing with a vampire about when he should bite me and put me through a very painful transformation.

It's all kind of ironic; But then again, I'm not exactly your average, normal human being, am I?

"Um, when? where? how?" I asked.

"Well, I actually think it would be best if we discussed this with the rest of the family and make a group decision over the plans." He stated.

He was right. This type of thing takes time, if you want to make as un-painful as possible. Which, I can tell he wants to do.

He gave me a tight squeeze. Instead of lifting me up like he usually does, he gave me a mischievous grin and didn't move.

Huh?

"Wha-"

Before I could finish my word, Ren's arm jutted out and knocked out me feet from under me.

I let out a lady-like "OOF!" as I fell backwards, tumbling down to the earth.

Milliseconds before the back of my head slammed down into the ground, his arms came under me and lifted me up, bride-style.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed. So that's what the grin was for.

He just chuckled.

"That wasn't funny!"

"I beg to differ!" He was still laughing.

I gave him my best glare which made him laugh more.

That wasn't what I intended my glare to do.

He kept laughing and almost dropped me, causing me to make another lady-like noise, which in turn, caused him to laugh harder.

Fine, only one thing left to do.

I made my face look as sad and torn as possible. It wasn't hard, I've done it so much.

I then whispered quietly, my voice cracking "Why does everyone make fun of me? Am I such a failure?"

He stopped laughing and gave me a worried look.

Hahahaha. Sucker! Two can play at this game.

"Wha-? Bella, n-no your not a failure! Don't say that, I-I'm sorry!!" He said.

Now it was my turn to laugh.

I burst out laughing, his concern was so frickin hilarious, considering he was concerned over nothing!

His face grew more and more confused by the second.

I laughed harder.

"Y..ou...act..u..ally...f...fell...f...or...th..tha...t!!!" I yelled, as best as I possibly could, in between my hard laughs.

I watched as the seconds went by, and you could almost see the lightbulb going off in his head as he got what had just happened.

He smirked, and my laughs quieted.

"Well, then." He said, clearly amused.

I raised one eyebrow before he bent down and gave me a peck on the cheek.

It would've been nice, except when he did so, a shock was purposefully sent through my cheek.

I yelped and glared at him.

He just smirked and said, "Consider us even."

I tried to explain to him that he got me twice and I only got him once so we really weren't even, but before I could, wind slammed against my face as he shot through the foresty woods...

3 Hours Later...

I was sitting on the front steps, I was hugging my knees, my head resting on my knees.

How much longer is this going to take?

They have been arguing and slamming things for three hours, _three hours_!

I regret asking Ren to change me!

I sighed and remembered what I saw three hours ago.

_Flashback_

_Ren set me down on the front porch and snickered. _

_"What?" I asked._

_"Your... hair..." He said in between little snickers._

_I gasped and tried to look at my hair but considering it was behind me, it was utterly impossible._

_He gave a little laugh before turning me so I was facing the glass door._

_I gasped louder when I saw my hair. It was wind-blown and sticking out everywhere!_

_I tried to smooth down my wild mane, and made it decent enough before Ren sighed and pushed open the door, shoving me gently in._

_When I walked in, everyone was suddenly standing around me._

_Raven was leaning against the wall, Alyssa and John were sitting together on the couch, they were all giving me looks of concern._

_Ren stood by my side, instead of joining Raven like he usually does. _

_Is he... well, falling for... me?_

_No. Pssh of course not! What am I thinking!_

_I shut out my thoughts and stood there, in awkward silence._

_Alyssa was the first to speak._

_Her voice was strong, as usual, but filled with concern. "Bella? Are- are you okay? I... well everyone, heard your screams. I tried to go to your aid but... Ren wouldn't let me. He wanted to go, assuring me it wasn't Edward. He said you've done this before, when I was away with Raven."_

_I blushed and dipped my head down._

_Now that was a tad bit embarrasing._

_"She's fine now. But..." Ren started._

_I lifted my head up and looked at Raven who spoke next, "But... what?" She spoke to Ren but lifted one delicate eyebrow at me._

_Ren stepped up, pushing me behind him. Why?_

_"Ren..." John said, provoking Ren to continue._

_"Bella brought up a very good point not too long ago. She knows Edward- more than any of us- and she knows his nature. If his eyes are set on a goal, he won't rest until that goal is accomplished. He's not gonna rest until she is dead! She has seen him in action and she says we are no match for him. HE has his ways of getting what he wants, and it seems he is now turning to newborns to aid him. Who knows what he's gonna do next?! HE already knows each of our scents and where we live! Even if we run away... he will find us, find her! So I think the only option woul-"_

_Alyssa stood up, interrupting him, "I have an idea... I could use my gene changing power to change what she looks like completely! I could even make her a boy if neccessary!"_

_"Alyssa, you change genes, what you can't change however, is the fact that Edward knows us! He knows who we are, our scents, EVERYTHING! He will be suspicious if he see's her dissapear and some new person in her place! He's not a complete moron... you should know." Raven spoke strong, except for the last little bit. She sort of whispered that part._

_"What do you mean she should know?! Have you met him before?" John was definetely confused._

_"It's nothing, it's... nothing. Anyways... I guess, I guess your right Raven. He would be suspicious. Very suspicious. It's too big of a risk." Alyssa waved off John's question, which probally meant she didn't want him to know._

_"Ren," Raven turned back towards him, "What were you saying about the only option?"_

_He gave me a glance before clearing his throat. "As I was saying, the only option would be to change her. She came up with the idea. It makes a lot of sense if you think about it. Raven could tame her and Edward won't be able to attack her as easily."_

_Everyone was staring at us in shock, their mouths were all wide open. Uh-oh._

_Alyssa closed her mouth, swiftly getting up and coming face-to-face with Ren._

_"WHAAT?!" Are you out of your mind? You want to kill Bella?! To- to make her one of us?!!? That will only make matters worse!!"_

_"It's for the BEST!!" Ren yelled right back._

_"I agree with Ren. It would be the best thing right now and Bella will be very easy to tame. She won't be nearly as bad as Ren with his massacre scheme." Raven stated firmly._

_"No! This is not the best time to change Bella. She wouldn't be able to adapt to our lifestyle in time for Edward's next attack. She wouldn't understand her strenghts and weaknesses. There are extremely high risks to doing this!" John said, countering Raven and siding with his wife, Alyssa._

_"NO!" Ren was thoroughly pissed off. His fists were clenching and un-clenching._

_"I'm the LEADER and what I say, FRICKIN goes! I'm not gonna allow you to CHANGE HER!" Alyssa was also pissed._

_Why won't she allow me to be changed??_

_"You may be the almighty leader, sis, but you aren't the one protecting Bella are you? NO! Therefore, you do not know what she's going through. I saw her when you were gone. I know what's REALLY going on with her and YOU DON'T!" Ren was about to burst._

_Crap._

_"YOU ARE WAYYY OUT OF LINE!" Alyssa shoved Ren back and he fell back onto me. I fell as well, we both were falling now and any second I would be squished in between the floor and Ren. In that millisecond, Ren somehow turned us so it was he who was squished in between the wall and I was on top._

_Everything fell silent as we looked into eachother's eyes. His arms were wrapped around my body, he had them around me when he was turning me while we were oh so gracefully falling down._

_All too quickly he grunted, ending the silence, and pulled us both up._

_He let go of me after making susre I was steady and turned all his anger to Alyssa._

_"YOU. made. me. FALL. on BELLAAA!" He lunged at Alyssa._

_"Stop." Raven said. She walked right in between them and put on hand on Ren's chest, and the other hand on Alyssa's chest, preventing what was about to happen._

_Ren ignored her and shoved her hand away. He glanced over to the side table. He stared at the big, beautiful vase and smirked._

_Alyssa gasped as Ren ran over to the vase and lifted it up._

_"Don't. You. Dare!! That's. My favorite!" Alyssa shrieked._

_"BE reasonable, then. Think about what's best for Bella!" Ren countered._

_"No." _

_Ren's eyes flared before he held up the vase and smashed it into the ground, pieces shattering everywhere._

_I felt a few shards bounce off my leg, but luckily I was wearing jeans so none of them punctured me._

_Alyssa screamed before lunging at Ren, throwing him down on the floor. He jerked up and the fist fight began._

_Raven sighed and looked at me._

_John was steaming, but he stayed where he was on the couch._

_Raven was instantly by my side, pulling me out of the mad-house and into the day._

_"They do this all the time. They secretly care for each other, but they never show it." Raven said tiredly._

_"It's for the best!" I said._

_"I know, I know. Just give them some time. When the fighting stops, I will talk to Alyssa. Don't worry. For the mean time, stay out here. They wouldn't want you getting hurt because of their childish and immature fights." She smiled reassuringly before walking back inside the house, closing the door softly behind her._

_Leaving me standing there, all alone and very confused._

_End Flashback_

I still heard arguing and fighting. This was enough.

I stood up and stifly walked to the door.

I placed one hand on the doorknob and froze.

I sighed, I had to do this.

Deep breaths Bella.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Okay, Let's do this.

I turned the doorknob, and walked in.

Into the middle of the brutal war.

That was when it happened.

_SMASH!!!_

**I'm reallyy sorry for these cliffy's!! I promise this time, I will update quickly and the internet won't crash AGAIN!**

**So, don't worry if you are very confused in what just happened b/w Alyssa and Ren. You're supposed to be confused. **

**If Bella is utterly confused, so are you all!**

**It will ALL be explained eventually in the next few chapters.**

**Another thing you should remember is the part when Alyssa says "I will not allow you to change her!" Don't forget that part!! **

**Lastly, remember the part when John asks Alyssa if she has met Edward and Alyssa quickly waves off the question and changes the subject.**

**This chapter is a very crucial chapter which is why I stopped it where I did. If I made it any longer, You wouldn't pay very close attention to those crucial details.**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Idea's? Then... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! ;)**


	15. Dark Secrets

**I'm not apologizing for the last cliffy I left you guys with only becasue I am updating so soon. Therefore, you were not left with that cliffy for very long. **

**Oh, and be happy, I'm not leaving you with yet another cliffy in this chapter.**

**But it is pretty short, it's only 1,408 words long- sorry... but...**

**...Short or not, It's very important, more important than the last chapter SO....**

**PAY ATTENTION and ENJOY!!!**

_Smash!!!_

A vase missed my head by centimeters and smashed into the wall directly next to me.

"STOP!" I yelled, this had to end, NOW!

My voice was weak and tiny but they heard me, luckily.

Ren stopped, his fist in midair.

Alyssa froze, crouched down.

Ren slowly lowered his fist, the same time as Alyssa straightened back up.

Raven re-entered the room but John didn't, wherever he was.

Content with the results, I walked back outside, slamming the door in the process.

I didn't want to intervene because I was so darn confused, but I didn't wan't the absurd fighting to continue.

I sat back down, and waited.

_Why did Alyssa not want me to be transformed?_

_Are her reasons the same as Rosalie's?_

_Or are they completely different?_

_Is Ren in love with me?_

_Does he actually care?_

My head as screaming _NO!_ But even so, my heart pleaded he did. Why? I don't know. My heart is a huge mystery and it's slowly, very slowly, revealing it's self. I don't know what my heart wants, what_ I_ want anymore.

Here's the big question: Am I really in love with Ren, or do I just want to feel loved again?

That is the one question I have no answer for.

Ugh. My life is one, huge drama!

I hate, _just hate_, being the damsel in distress! The one who needs her knight in shining armor to protect her from the wrath of the vicious dragons! I want to be _my own_ knight in shining armor!

I want to protect _myself!_

I want to protect myself from... Edward...

I gasped.

That reminds me! Alice said she was going to keep in touch, but she hasn't called yet.

Wait... Edward said she helped him escape...

How... how did he escape?

That was when I heard the door slam.

I jumped and looked up.

I looked straight at Alyssa.

"Oh.. er, hey." I felt... uneasy around her and I have no idea why.

She said nothing but walked past me at human speed and made her way into the woods.

"W-wait!" I stood up and ran up to her, almost tripping.

She froze.

As did I.

She slowly turned around and faced me.

"Wait. Please, don't go! Wh-what's wrong? Why won't you let me be transformed?! Why- How, do you know Edward!! Please! I need to know! I need- I need to understand what, no, who you really are!"

She said nothing, she just stood there, staring at me.

"I know something is up," I continued on, "I know your hiding something. Something only Raven knows about, and she might not even know the whole truth! This, coven, is full of dark secrets, haunting pasts, and lies! This is not a loyal coven at all! You're- you're the leader! You sh- should be the truthful one! Not the one hiding the most, lieing the most."

Jeez! I really have to work on sounding stronger and not studdering! Ugh.

She slowly walked towards me.

She stopped when she was a few inches from my face.

"You!" She spat, "Have no right to say that crap about me! You think you're on to something, don't you?! Well..."

"Well..." She tried again. Her voice grew very soft.

"W...ell...," She froze, her eyes growing tiresome and depressed. Her body slowly started to shake as cried her tearless- but saddening- tears.

I wrapped my arms quickly around her waist, hugging her close. I knew I was on to something, and she knew it.

But, I don't think she was crying because I'm on to her. I believe she's crying because she's ashamed of her lies, her past.

Her fragile hands were covering her face, masking her tearless sobs as she shook in my arms.

She pulled apart from me then, her sobs coming to an abrupt stop.

"I know what to do." She said, her voice full of determination.

"What?" I questioned.

"I think I can stop this, stop him, stop it all!"

"W-wha? how?" She gets more confusing by the minute.

"...You, you are on to something, Bella. I am a terrible leader, my lies, my... my past... is the worst out of everyone's."

"What are you saying?"

"Bella. I'm leaving and I won't be back for a while. In the mean time, please, be safe and stay here. I must do this! Don't try and stop and me."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Im... going to see someone I've known most my vampire life. He... I'm the only one who he trusts. He needs me. That's all I'll say. The rest is for you to figure out. I've never been forthright, get used to it. Good... Goodbye, Bella. I don't know when we will meet again."

"Huh? What do you mean... are you going to die or-"

She put her finger to my lip, cutting off what I was going to say.

She smiled, sadly, before turning and running full speed into the gloomy woods.

I stared after her, wondering who she really is.

I felt a cool hand on my right shoulder and swiveled around, meeting Raven's sympathetic look.

"She," Raven started, sadly, "She pronounced me the... leader."

When I registered what she said, I let out a shocked gasp.

"Does that mean? Does that... mean she won't be returning?"

"It means, Bella, that she's not certain if she will return to her lost coven."

"Lost?"

"I know her secrets, Bella. We all are lost without trust and loyalty in one another. We're having trust issues because of everyone's dark secrets. It's tearing our coven apart. She's tearing us apart. Her lies, her betrayals, are sinking us. She's trying to control Ren, but fails... miserably."

"Why does she want to control him?"

"Because... He believes she is the blame for our distrust. He knows she has her secrets, secrets that could change everything. He want's her to realize what she's doing, but whenever he get's close, she shuts him out." She continued, "I've tried countless times to get her to confess all that she is hiding. I know she is ashamed but everyone needs to know, especially John."

"Well, why don't you tell everyone what she's hiding? It would help." I offered.

"No," She replied calmly, "Because it's not my secret to tell."

Her sad face was suddenly masked in a smeet smile, but you could still see the bit of saddness, almost regret, deep in her calm eyes.

Her voice became strong again, all signs of sadness gone as she said, "C'mon, let's go inside. Everything's been very confusing and tireing for you so after a good night's sleep, Most everything will be explained.

I nodded and walked behind her, into the house, talking one last glance towards the woods that consumed Alyssa and her secrets.

**Review, review, review, and..... REVIEW =D**


	16. Author's Note Not a real chapter!

This is not a real chapter, it is an Author's Note.

Okay so Everyone who put my story on Authors alert is probally getting a ton of emails saying chapters 1-15 have been added to the story. You've already gotten these emails, I know.

Heres what happened.

I went to start making another chapter (chapter 16) But the document manager said I reached the limit of 15 documents. So, I decided to delete them so I could continue typing up chapters.

Something happened, and when I started deleting, I was not deleting the documents, I was deleting the actual chapters!!!!

I realized this when an icon came up saying "you can not delete the only chapter in your story. go to delete storied to do that"

When that came up I gave it a blank look, then went "OH SHIT!!!"

So sorry guys that i'm such a moron!!! today has been a very bad day for me at school, (Some girl thinks its okay to start rumors about me) so I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing!

So I had to start re-uploading all those chapters which is why you are re-recieving those messages that say "Chapter (2-15) in sacred have been uploaded"

I APOLOGIZE AND THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!!! SO JUST IGNORE THOSE EMAILS THAT YOU GUYS ARE ALL RECIEVING,

BECAUSE THE CHAPTERS ARE THE EXACT SAME AS BEFORE!!!!!!

SORRY.


	17. The Grave Warning

**Disclaimer: You know... but I will say it anyways... Twilight isn't mine, only the beloved Venture's...**

**A/N: Again, I apologize for my stupidity of deleting the chapters and then re-uploading them, giving u 15 new emails saying "Chapters 1-15 have been added, blah blah" I assure you that will never happen again.**

**Enjoy...**

I awoke with a weird, wet feeling on my cheek.

I peeled open my eyes and all I saw was Leah's big head in my face, tounge dangling out.

"Ugh! Eww!" I proclaimed, wiping away the slobbery mess on my cheek.

I sat up then, Leah barking excitedly on the bed.

"LEAH!" I heard Raven call out to the dog.

The dog turned its head towards the open door, her ears perking up before she barked again and leapt off the bed, running out the door.

I heard some laughter and pulled the covers off of me. I got out of bed and went to the mirror. My hairs was a disaster, ugh. I felt my hair and it was greasy, really greasy.

Well, crap!

I decided now was an excellent time for a shower, I really didn't anyone to see me so nasty and greasy like this.

I rummaged through the large closet till I found a towel.

I quickly got up and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

Okay, let's get started.

I turned on the shower, feeling the water till it was nice and hot.

When it was good to go, I stripped down to nothing, placing my clothes neatly on the oversized counter.

I hung up my towel on the rack, brushing my hair in the process.

when that was done, I leapt into the wonderful shower, letting the water slither all down my body.

I stayed there for maybe five minutes before I started to wash my hair- twice- and scrub my body all over.

Shaving was fairly simple, except I accidentally jerked the razor, cutting my thigh.

It was stinging in the hot water, and bleeding.

Ugh, what else?

Turning off the water, I slid out of the tub carefully so I wouldn' t trip, wrapping the towel easily over me.

Hmm... I bent down and opened the cabinet on the counter. I dug around for a little bit before grasping a tiny, thin cardboard box.

Yes!

It was bandaids, thankfully.

I yanked one out and ripped it open.

When I stuck it onto the cut, I threw the box back under the counter and stood up, approaching the door.

I unlocked the door and opened the door, walking into the cool room.

Wait, wasn't the door still open?

I ran over to the open door and quickly shut it, accidentally slamming it.

Oh well.

I went over to my bag, rummaging around in it, looking for a bra and panties.

I found them and slipped them on.

I tried to put on a pair of sweat pants, but when they were half way on, I tripped on the pant leg and tumbled to the ground, landing on my butt.

As usual, I let out a "Oof!"

Ouch. That hurt, my butt's gonna have a bruise later on.

I layed all the way down on the floor and started to laugh, imagining how retarted I must've looked, falling down with my pants half way up.

I took me a minute before I realized I wasn't the only one laughing.

I stopped and sat up, jerking my head towards the now open door.

I sat there for a moment, looking at Ren's amused face.

When I realized what I was wearing- practically nothing- I gasped, grabbing a blanket off the bed and throwing it around me, as I felt my cheeks get hot; Real hot.

He was still smiling when he lifted me up back on my feet.

"Are you okay now? Do I need to help you change?" He was clearly still very amused.

I blushed even deeper and he snickered.

"N-no, I'm fine. Now, If you will excuse me..." I gently pushed him away.

He stopped laughing.

We stared at eachother for an intense moment before he took a step forward, closing the gap inbetween us.

He carefull lifted up one of his hands and slowly caressed my cheek.

I closed my eye's for a breif second, loving how it felt, before I opened them- his face inches from mine.

"Wha-" I started but before I could finish, he crushed his lips on mine.

I froze for a second before I slowly returned the kiss.

It was deep and passionate, but sweet.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

The blanket slid off of me. Leaving me in my bra and panties.

We stayed like that for a little bit, and when the kiss started to get deeper he all of a sudden stopped the kiss and jerked away.

I blushed even more as he looked down.

What just happened?

He cleared his throat and looked up at me.

"Um, yeah you should uh, get dressed now... I... nevermind." He said before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I slowly sat down on the bed and stared at the door.

_What?_

_Did he actually kiss, well, make-out with me?_

_With... a human?_

_That same annoying question popped into my head again._

_Does he love and care for me?_

_I still... am not sure._

_And what about me?_

_Do I love and care for him?_

_I want to... but..._

_After Edward, after what happened... could I move on like this?_

_I really... don't know._

_I do know, however that I am starting to fall for Ren._

_If I wasn't then, why did I return the kiss?_

I blocked out my thoughts and pulled up the sweatpants, throwing on a random t-shirt.

I swiftly got up and rested my hand on the doorknob.

First, let's talk to Raven.

She said she would clear thing up for me.

_What about Ren?_

_Mental slap! C'mon get it together, im sure it was a mistake. _

_Plus, im just not ready to open up to another guy._

I... really don't know.

It will feel awkward around Ren now. So here's the gameplan: Find Raven while avoiding Ren.

Sounds easy enough, right?

But then again, when is anything ever easy for me.

That's right, never.

When I opened the door and attempted to rush out, I smacked into a cold, hard rock.

Guess who?

Ren, of course!

"Did you really not see me here?" He said.

"Nuh-uh." I didn't want to talk to him.

I- I feel like I shouldn't trust him because he is making a move on me. Though it was sweet, I just can't trust anyone in my life again. Edward has left me a permanent scar on my heart, a scar that will forever be there, reminding me of haunting memories.

Ren, well, he is a vampire who is falling for me, just like Edward. So, why wouldn't he hurt me like Edward once I get close to him?

I think my emotions were showing on my face because he bent his face down to my level and looked at me square in the eye.

"What's wrong? Is it because of-"

"No! Please, just- just leave me alone!" I stammered, pushing at his chest.

He let me push him away easily and I started to run away, but stopped.

"Um, where's Raven? I, uh, need to speak to, well, her." Why couldn't I speak?

He said nothing but gave me one of his dark looks.

I waited.

Finally he said, "Third floor."

He turned but I shot my hand out, grabbing his arm.

He turned his cold glare back on me.

"Wh-which um ro-room?"

"The only one."

He yanked his arm away and ran to the end of the hallway, giving me one last- almost sad- glance back before jumping out the window.

I let out a pained sigh.

Only Raven and John remain.

Who will be voted out next, on Survior: Surviving the human.

Ha.

I stiffly walked up the second flight of stairs.

When I approached the landing, there was one, narrow hallway that lead to a closed door.

It was... creepy.

I slowly walked to the door, before I reached it, Raven was in the doorway.

"About time you visit my room."

"Yeah." I couldn't say anything else.

I was going to breakdown any minute.

Why?

Well, let's see:

_Edward is now a nomadic vampire, turning anyone he see's into his growing army... the same tactic as Victoria._

_Alyssa has left us all, saying she might not ever return._

_I feel like the Cullen's have deserted me._

_Alice may have backstabbed me, hard,_

_Now Ren has left, because of me._

_Because I can't accept someone else in my dead heart._

_John has locked himself in his room, probally regretting the day I arrived here._

_I'm sure Raven is feeling similar feelings._

I stiffly walked into her room.

Her black walls were covered in paintings.

Paintings that all displayed different feelings and conveyed different emotions.

They were all different, but yet, they all seemed to fit on her walls.

She had a bed, even though she didn't sleep. It was a twin-sized bed. Nothing fancy.

Except the comforter, which I could tell was expensive with all that delicate, red silk.

her room was huge.

She had white canvases all stacked up neatly by the bed.

She had 3 easel's on the wall opposite the bed.

She had 2 desks, each filled with copious amounts of art supplies.

"It's not your usual room, is it?" She was smiling.

I nodded and sat on the bed, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Bella? Are- are you all right?" She sat next to me, her face crossed with concern.

"Ren...he..."

"What did he do, Bella?"

"He kissed me...Kissed me."

"Is that such a crime? For him to want you in his life? For him to... to want to heal your heart?"

"No but... I just- just can't! I can't have anyone in my life! I can't- can't accpet another man into my life!! He could, he could abuse me, hurt me like Edward! He's dark and secretive and a frickin vampire like Edward! I will screw everything up like I did with Edward and... I don't want to put Ren through that pain... the pain that I sent Edward through... John hates me now because I scared off Alyssa!! He probally wishes I never came here in the first place!! Alyssa might never come back... because of ME!!! I've been ditched, thrown away, by the Cullen's. They hate me too!!! Alice backstabbed me and I... I can't....take...it..."

I could say no more because I let myself go, I let my gaurd down infront of Raven. My body shook as I cried my eyes out, cried myself out.

Did my heart trust Raven enough to breakdown infront of her and tell her everything?

I cried, and cried, and cried.

Raven eventually slowly pulled me into her lap and tried to soothe me.

I wasn't working.

Why was I such a baby?

Why couldn't I be strong?

Why couldn't I fight for myself, for what's mine?!

I'm weak... too weak...

REN POV

I jumped out of the window, yes, but I didn't leave. Not yet.

I ran to the tree closest to Raven's window and climbed up it.

I climbed to the branch that reached out to her window. it was sturdy enough that I could perch on it without snapping the branch.

She knew I was there, of course, because she came to the window and looked out at me.

"Bella's coming, pretend im not here. I need to here this." I spoke in a normal voice, knowing she could hear me through the closed window.

She nodded and walked away, towards her door.

Bealla slowly walked in and took in her surroundings. She then sat down on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest. I perked up and listened to the conversation.

"Bella? Are- are you all right?" Rosalie said with concern.

"Ren...he..."

"What did he do, Bella?"

"He kissed me...Kissed me."

I figured she would tell Raven.

"Is that such a crime? For him to want you in his life? For him to... to want to heal your heart?" Raven countered.

"No but... I just- just can't! I can't have anyone in my life! I can't- can't accpet another man into my life!! He could, he could abuse me, hurt me like Edward! He's dark and secretive and a frickin vampire like Edward! I will screw everything up like I did with Edward and... I don't want to put Ren through that pain... the pain that I sent Edward through... John hates me now because I scared off Alyssa!! He probally wishes I never came here in the first place!! Alyssa might never come back... because of ME!!! I've been ditched, thrown away, by the Cullen's. They hate me too!!! Alice backstabbed me and I... I can't....take...it..."

Wait, she thinks everything is her fault?

She doesn't want to get close to me because she doesn't want the past repeating?

She doesn't... want to... hurt me?

Her body then shook heavily as she cried her eyes out.

Raven stared at me and raised her eyebrow.

"Are you happy? Is this what you wanted to achieve by kissing a heartbroken girl? _Idiot. _Go find the Cullen's. _Now._ Explain things. She says Alice backstabbed her. She also says they all ditched her, blaming her for Edward. Get the truth. _GO!_" Raven mouthed these exact words to me.

"Where are they?" I said.

She turned towards Bella and held up one finger towards me, telling me to wait.

I waited.

"Shhh Bella" she pulled Bella into her lap.

"Tell me, where are the Cullen's? Im just curious... for your safety." Raven lied easily.

"F...for...ks..."

Raven looked back at me.

I nodded, obviously hearing Bella through her endless tears.

Forks.

I wanted badly to shove open the window, grab Bella, and hold her tight to me, telling her everything will be okay.

I fought back.

This was for the best.

Her pain has to, and will end here, _now._

I turned away, jumping down the tree and running as fast as I could into the trees, searching for Forks.

Forks was fairly easy to find, and it was also fairly close to where we lived.

I knew i was in Forks when I passed the sign that said "Forks, Washington Welcomes You!"

I ran in the woods, keeping clear from people and cars.

When I neared population,I was hit by the smells of all the humans.

Greeeat, just absolutely frickin great!

Somehow, I forgot about the part where I had to mix with civilization.

I almost- almost wanted to run away in fear I would attack everyone.

I stayed calm and collected, though, as I walked out of the woods and at a human pace I walked along the sidewalk of the populated street.

Deep breaths, c'mon this is for Bella, for Bella.

But... where to start?

Well, If Bella was romancing with Edward, he must've been frozen at a young age, like me.

My guess is Alice or whoever is his age too because, I don't know I just somehow knew.

I searched around and after an hour of my human speed, I approached the highschoool.

Good, school was still in session.

I walked through the entrance and found my way to the main office.

I approached a red-haired lady who was sitting behind the front desk counter.

She glanced up at me and froze.

Am I really that good looking? Hmm... let's use it against her.

I smiled sweetly and said "Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm looking for the Cullen's; Specifically Alice Cullen. Do you know where I could find her? You see, I'm a good friend of her's and I have very important information for her." I said in my dark and well, sexy voice. haha.

She snapped out of her frozen state and typed something on her computer.

"Um, well, it would seem Alice should be in lunch right about now, in the cafeteria that is."

"May I have a map?"

'Um, yeah, sure, hold on."

She rummaged around on the desk before producing a map and handing it to me.

I thanked her and walked out the room.

I glanced at the map for a few seconds, memorizing it.

When I was done, I threw away the map, no longer needing it.

I walked around a bit before arriving at the double door of the cafeteria.

Wait, what the hell does she even look like?

Ah, crap.

I can't ask the lady because then she would know I wasn't Alice's good friend that I claimed to be.

Okayy, let's do this: look for a girl who has golden eyes and who doesn't smell like a human.

I smiled at my small gameplan and opened the doors, walking in.

Many people turned and stared at me. Many of the girls giggled and looked at me in huge eyes.

Damn, was I that sexy? Wow.

I ignored everyone's stares and stood there, looking around for Alice.

In the very back, I saw her.

She was staring at me in confusion, horror even.

She was all alone.

I said in a normal voice, "Hello, Alice. I have to... talk... to you."

Alice's eyes got even bigger.

I knew she would hear me.

I walked easily past all the curious eyes and sat down next to Alice, in the corner, away from everyone else.

"Hello" I said simply.

"I saw you coming, but, I couldn't see what you wanted, just that it has something to do with Bella." How did she know that? Unless...

"Are you psychic, or something?"

"Noo... I can see the future, that's all. You still haven't answered my question as to why you are here." She glared at me.

"I'm here for the truth."

"About..." She provoked.

"You already know that." I countered. I leaned in, close to her face though it was unneccesary. "Edward has attacked Bella twice and countless times in her nightmares. He escaped from your watchful eyes and visions somehow. Bella is convinced that you backstabbed her, you let him escape. That's what Edward told Bella, and now, she believes it. She also feels that she has been ditched by the Cullen's, your beloved family. She's in pieces and heartbroken, now, tell me the truth _NOW_." I used my coldest glare on her and she cringed away a little.

"She- she thinks... I back- backstabbed her?" She said in her tiny voice.

"Yes."

"NO, that's not true! He, he outsmarted us! He... Oh no."

"Tell me, Alice, why can't you find him? Use your fucking visions!! Are you a complete idiot!" This is stupid.

"N-no! I- I cant, I can't SEE HIM!!! I try and I try but I can't I just CAN'T!!" She sobbed for a few seconds, but recollected herself and stared at nothing.

"Why?" I provoked her to continue.

"He... he's made an alliance..."

"With?" Why can't she just be forthright!! Damn it!

"A werewolf. That's why I can't see him! I talked to Jacob and, well he said that Leah hated Bella, she hated Bella for hurting Jacob and she wanted revenge. He said she dissapeared sometime before Edward escaped. I've put two and two together and I've figured out what happened."

She just stared at me. My god! Do I have to coax the answers out of her like she's a little child?

"Are you gonna fuckin tell me or just stare at me all day?!"

"Okay, okay. Here's what I believe happened. Leah somehow found out about Edward's situation and him wanting to get Bella, probally through Jacob's thoughts. Somehow she got in contact with Edwrad and they devised a plan. She would be with him when he escapes at all time so I wouldn't be able to see them. Since his plan was to be around Leah at all times, whenever I looked into his future, I could see nothing. Then he escaped, reasons unknown. He and Leah ran off and have been gone ever since. She's always by his side, protecting him from my visions. Jacob says although she hates Bella and wants revenge, she doesn't want Bella killed, just hurt. Obviously Edward hasn't told Leah what all he wants to do with Bella which includs killing her in the end. Therefore, Leah probally thinks Edward just wants to hurt Bella, which is why she is helping him. I bet if she found out the truth, she would stop helping Edward. Jacob is trying to find her by staying in wolf form and listening to her thought's when she too is a wolf but she has been keeping her thoughts pretty much locked up. Finding her is our only hope right now. We've all been so busy trying to locate Leah and Edwrad that we really haven't been paying attention to Bella. I could see her future so I knew she was safe. I jsust never saw the parts were she was attacked because wherever Edward was, Leah was. Yes, I have been to your territory, and I found a few leads, but they lead me in circles. Edward has grown evil genious smart, he knows all the right cards to play, all the tricks to play. He knows us very well. He knows were to get us, our weak spots. Like the saying goes: Friends make the worst enemies." She said everything in a rushed whisper, but I heard it all.

I didn't know who the hell Jacob or Leah was but obviously they were werewolfs and I know all about werewolfs.

That was all I needed. Good, I can go now.

"Speak of this to no one. Goodbye." I stood up and walked quickly out the door.

When I was at the entrance of the cafeteria, I head her say something, "Keep her safe. Times are about to get tough. Especially with Alyssa. Is Alyssa good? or bad? Only She and Edward knows. Hold this warning dearly, for Alyssa is not to be trusted. Trust your instincts, Ren, for they will lead you and Bella to safety. Don't second-guess yourself, ever." She said in a grave voice.

That was creepy.

I turned around, slowly, but she was gone. I looked next to her table and saw a door swinging back and forth from being pushed open. When was that door there? Hmm, I didn't notice it.

I turned and walked out the double doors, immediately pushing another set, which led outside. From there I walked swiftly to the coverage of the forest before I raced back home.

I thought back about her warning.

_Alyssa is not to be trusted._

What's going on?

_Is Alyssa good? or bad? only Edward and Alyssa knows._

Is she with Edward?

Crap! this is so fucking confusing!

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written!!! Yes, I'm aware that Ren's favorite cuss word seems to be fuck. Haha, that's Ren, nothing more and nothing less.**

**So, are you guys second-guessing your thoughts about Alyssa after Alice's grave warning?**

**Muahaha...ha =P**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **


	18. Dead

**Disclaimer: I own only the Ventrues, not Twilight so you cant sue.**

**A/N: ... =D**

**Enjoyy...**

Raven had me busy all day. I think she wanted to keep me distracted.

Let's see... what all have me done so far?

Well...

After I stopped crying, she told me to make myself something to eat (she claimed she had no clue how to cook).

I made two bowls of Lucky Charms, which I devoured in no time.

She then did my hair, and made it into a very professional french braid.

I had to make the bird his peanut butter sandwhich.

While I was making it, He came up to me and said "Don't look behind you!! Don't look! Don't look!" He has me so scared that a spun around, and flung the spoon full of peanut butter on the wall.

"Gezzus!" I exclaimed. Stupid bird!!!

"Hahahahahaha made ya look BRAAACK!" The bird was fricking laughing at me!

I glanced at the peanut butter that was on the wall and at the spoon that was lying on the floor, staring at me.

Crap.

I ever so quickly grabbed a towel and started to scrub the wall, getting the glob of peanut butter off. it came off and I picked up the spoon, cleaning that mess too.

After getting a new spoon, I finished the sandwich and threw it hard. The bird squawcked and flew off to the sandwhich.

I sighed when my task was done.

Then I was asked. or rather, sent to do everyones laundry.

Raven said Alyssa usually does it but since she left, it was up to me. Joy.

They had so much laundry that it took me most of the day to finish it!

Now, I'm walking Leah.

Raven told me Leah doesn't need a leash.

I didn't question her.

I guess Raven forgot to mention that Leah loves to wander off.

Maybe Raven never needed a leash for Leah because Raven could run faster than Leah. Yep that's it.

Me? No, I can't run faster than the dog. She's like a bullet!

She's been chasing anything that moves!

Arrgh!!

But, on the plus side, Leah was hilarious. It was the way she did things that had me laughing multiple times.

I glanced up at the sky and realized the sun was setting. dang, I was gone that long.

"LEAH!"

She stopped and looked at me.

"Time to go home, Leah!!"

She barked excitedly and turned around, rushing back to the house.

I was chasing Leah down the long street, desperately trying to catch up to her, when she froze.

I caught up to her, panting.

I bent over, putting my hands on my knees and took deep breaths in and out.

"Leah, c'mon."

I started walking, but she didn't follow.

I turned around.

"C'mon Girl!"

She wasn't looking at me. She was looking towards the woods.

"L-Leah..."

I froze with her and turned towards the woods.

She then barred her teeth and started barking threateningly.

What is going on?

All of a sudden she shot into the woods, her barking never ceasing.

"LEAH!!!" I hollered.

I stupidly ran in after her, not realizing the danger I was in.

1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES LATER

Let's face it.

I'm lost in the woods, at night.

Leah is no where to be seen.

I don't even hear her, I hear nothing, except my panting.

I feel like danger is close by, I don't like that feeling because I'm usually right.

All I can think about is getting home.

Where is home?

To top things off: It started pouring a while ago, and it still is.

It's very slippery and muddy; I've already fallen three times.

I'm soaking wet, freezing, scared, and alone.

I felt like I should start running again, so I obliged.

I didn't get far before I tripped over a root that was sticking up.

I placed my hands infront of me so my face wouldn't break the fall.

I grunted when my hands slammed into the mushy ground.

I sat up, and glanced around.

When I turned around, I saw a silhouette.

I gasped.

Who?

What?

No.

Nuh-uh not again.

I got on my feet and started running again.

I ran and ran and ran, I couldn't stop.

Was I imagining things?

Or was it real?

Just keep running.

I saw a break in the trees and I went for it.

I shot out of the woods like a cannon ball being shot out of a cannon.

But, just my luck, all that was there was a road.

I road that had no end, no matter which way I looked.

Crap, which way?

Eenie, minie, miney, mo?

No.

All of a sudden, my face was against the road.

What?

how did that happen?

I tried to pick myself up, but couldn't. Something was on top of me.

Growling.

"EASY NOW LEAH!" A familar but also a stranger voice said.

Leah? Does that dog really way this much? Dang.

The dog got off me and I pulled myself up.

I swivled around about to say 'good girl'

When I came face to face with a huge dog.

A... werewolf.

Leah?

Leah.

Leah!!

Is it really her?

What about..

"JACOB?" I called out into the pouring rain.

All I heard was laughing.

"Jacob is clueless, as always. Wrong answer... love."

I screamed.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I furiously screamed at Edward.

"Never." He purred.

He was suddenly ontop of me, staring at we with his frightening red eyes.

I writhed around but it was of course useless.

"Gotcha." was all he said before he held my face.

"Stop!" I said in a shaky voice.

"Your mine." He laughed and I felt a sharp, piercing in my throat.

He was...

was...

WAS...

BITING ME!!

"N--NOOO!" I screamed.

The pain cut through me like knives being jabbed into me. Sharp knives.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, but he kept sucking my life out of me.

I saw Leah sitting next to me, nudging Edward.

He lifted his head and said "Sorry Leah. I know this isn't what you wanted but Oh well." He sneered at her, "No one cares about you. you were just a mere tool for me to get her. Her blood to be exact."

She growled at him but he lifted his hands quickly and slammed his body into hers.

While he did that, I tried to get up.

I couldn't stand, the pain hurt so much.

I started crawling, trying to get away from this real nightmare.

I winced as every step sent another wave of knives going through me.

I heard a crash and laughter.

"Where do you think your going, Love?"

I screamed out in total pain as I felt right leg being crushed.

I kept screaming, even when he turned me around and started feeding on me again.

That was when I heard it.

I heard the most deadly and vicious growl I've ever heard.

I didn't come from Edward, or Leah.

Edward was thrown off of me, and someone was on top of him, beating him down, furiously.

I couldn't tell who it was, but I couldn't think right anyways.

the pain was so unbearable that my vision started to blur.

I felt wet, hot tears roll down my cheek as my vision slowly, slowly went black.

My screaming faded as my entire body went numb.

I was left in nothingness.

All I felt was hotness spreading through my body.

I was... dying.

I could feel it.

I knew I was at the Reeper's door.

My hand was slowly, slowly coming up to knock.

If I managed to knock, He would answer immediately and take me away... forever.

**Does she die? Well... I think so. Bella is no longer living.**

**Very sorry, well actually, no I'm not =D**

**This is how it's supposed to be.**

**Don't get ur hopes up though**

**because the next chapter will be up soonish.**


	19. Second Author's Note Not a real chapter

Okay guys, just so ya know I won't be updating till tuesday.

My reasons are because the next chapter is first of all, difficult to put in words. It's not a writer's block neccesarily becasue I know what I want to happen, I just can't put it into the right words... yet.

PLus, for memorial day weekend, my family is taking me and my friend camping on Stone Mountain.

We are leaving saturday morning at 6 am and arriving home on monday evening sometime after dinner.

Friday we will be busy packing so I won't have any time to type my next chapter.

Sorry for the wait, especially since im leaving you all with a terrible cliffy for a whole weekend.

Kill me if you want... well, please don't because if you do, who will continue writing this masterpiece??

Haha.

Enjoy Memorial Day Weekend Everyone!!!! =D

~Valerie~


	20. Awakened

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine... and you knowww it, Ball in!!! Haha jk...**

**A/N: Well, turns out I did have time to post another chapter before I went camping for the weekend. It's not that bad of a cliffy so you guys should be able to make it trough the weekend without an update!!!!**

**Enjoy....**

I'm laying down on the ground.

I feel nothing.

I hear nothing.

I see... nothing.

I can't talk, can't move.

Am I dead?

No.

No, that can't be!

Someone saved me... someone threw Ed...Edward off of me.

Couldn't, shouldn't they have saved me in the process?

what if this is what it's like to be dead?

No.

This isn't right...

Shouldn't I be in heaven... or even hell right now?

What if this is hell?

What if this is supposed to torture you, make you lose your mind... not being able to do anything?

what ever happened to the firey pits of hell?

Unless...

Unless i'm not dead... yet.

I may be almost dead, so I'm half way between Heaven and Hell and when I actually die, I'll go to either place.

Yeah that makes the most sense right now...

But...

How long till I die? I just want to die already! I'm already almost dead, finish it!

Wait...

My skin...

I can feel!

I feel, like my body is burning up.

Am I begining to go to hell?

Like, at any moment the floor will crack and I will fall into the firey pit?

It's getting hotter, I can feel it spreading, like it's alive!

I can't... can't breathe, it hurts too much!

Crap no!

I tried to move, to clutch my stomach, it was really hurting now!

God, stop!

This pain, its... unbearable!

I can't even scream... or cry!

The fire was reaching my heart and I could do nothing but wait.

I felt like I _was_ screaming and crying right now, but my eyes felt dry and I heard no noise coming from my mouth.

But it felt like it...

When it reached my heart I felt like I was goning to explode!

The pain hurt like....

Like when Joan of Arc was burnt alive on a stake... except I saw no angel, wacthing me, taking me to heaven with my last breathe.

I just saw darkness.

I was dying... alone.

The worst way to die.

Please, someone, ANYONE!

PUT OUT THIS FIRE THAT IS BURNING ME!!! BURNING ME ALIVE!!!!!

REN POV

I ran all the way home in a few minutes, all I wanted to do was comfort Bella.

When I arrived, however, Raven was frantically running around the house, trying to burn the trees... hopelessly because it was pouring rain

What the...?

I ran up to her, and when she passed me, I yanked on her arms.

She jerked to a halt, the flames still showing in her knuckles, hair and eyes.

She looked cool, but her face expression... looked like she had just cried her eyes out.

"What he hell is going on? What's wrong with you?! Where's Bella, where's...?"

Her flames dissapered from her body as her body began to shake as she cried tearless sobs.

"Bella..." She whispered.

Bella?!

What the hell happened!!!!!

I shook her, till her sobs quieted and she looked at me, in pain.

"Where the frick is BELLA?!" I yelled

She spoke quietly but fast, "I had Bella walk Leah and after an hour or so I went outside to see where they were, all I saw was Leah running out of the woods. I asked Leah what was wrong and she started whining and kept looking back at the woods. I also noticed that she was limping, something or someone had attacked her. She's healing now but Bella is no where to be seen. I can't can't do anything because of this rain! I'm weak in the rain and I can't find her... I heard her screams not too long ago, I just can't help her!!! Not in this weather!!! GET HER!!! It's.... It's EDWARD!"

I growled and let go of her, tearing ito the forest, following her scent, Edwards, any scent I found that would lead me to her.

After a fw minutes, I smelled it.

A smell I wished I never had to smell, her blood.

I raced through an opening, and saw it.

I stopped abruptly as I saw a... werewolf looming over Edward. He was laying on the ground, and... BELLA WAS UNDER!!!

That's when it all clicked.

Her screams.

her blood.

Him on top of her.

He's feeding off of her!

I growled the fiercest, most violent, growl I have ever growled as I lunged for Edward, ignoring the werewolf that was watching.

Edward flew into a pair of trees, on the opposite side of the road.

I turned my rage on the werewolf, but before I could attack, it turned and ran away from the chaos.

I glanced back at Edward and knelt down by Bella.

Her screaming had ceased, Her heart beat almost gone, Her eyes closed, A bloody gash on the side of her neck.

He was going to pay for this!

That damnable fucking, asshole was going to wish he was never fucking turned into a vampire!!!

I growled again, letting all my anger out, charging towards the now standing Edward.

I slammed him onto the ground and started beating him, never stopping the rythm.

He pushed me off and got up, walking towards Bella.

"Don't you dare touch her you fucking son of a bitch!!!!"

I ran towards him, about to throw him down again, but stopped.

He was kneeling on the ground, her head in his lap.

His head as bent over, his forehead touching her lifeless one.

His body started to shake as he sobbed.

What the fuck?

He moaned and cried, "What have I done?!"

"You killed her, you bloody bastard!" I replied very coldly. my words cut through air, and through him.

"I know!! You're being to kind to me... I deserve worse!!!! How could I?! No, no, no, no, NO!!! What have I done!!!!!" He screamed into the rain, the rain responding with it "pitter patter" against the road.

"Get your hands off of her!! Just, get away from here, from HER!! She hates you Edward, HATES YOU!!! Are you so moronic, so BLIND that you couldn't see how torn she was, IS?!?!" I ran up to her, snatching her in my arms, away from his disgusting touch.

His hands fell to his side.

"Oh, the werewolf ran away, so Alice knows your location. Have fun with the rest of your wasted, miserable, disgusting LIFE!!!!" I yelled at him.

"I'm.... so confused.... I don't have any idea what your talking about!!! What werewolf? I... I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!!! All, all I remember is her leaving me, me almost killing her.... I don't remember anything past the time she left me!!! I don't remember our wedding!!!! Honeymoon? I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!" He started rocking back and forth in the rain, like a psychotic person.

"You," I said accusingly, "You went psycho!! There was no weddong, no honeymoon. You hunted down Bella twice, and attacked her! you hurt her both physically and mentally!!! You swore to her that one day, she would be in your arms, dead, her blood dried up by you!!!! AND YOU'VE SUCCEEDED YOU BASTARD!!!! CONGRATS! I HOPE YOUR REALLLY HAPPY!!! NOW, GET OUT OF HERE YOU ASSHOLE OR I WILL KILL YOU!!! GET AWAY AND NEVER, EVER, FUCKING COME BACK!!!!!" I roared into the rain, no, I yelled over the rain perfectly.

It was like the rain was never there.

He looked dead, torn, destroyed, and confused. A lot like Bella was.

He slowly stood up and tried to reach out for her, but I smacked his hand away with such force, the sound of the impact rang out into the rainy and bloody night.

He stared at her for a minute before his eyes locked onto my cold eyes, before he winced and turned, running the opposite direction into the woods.

I ran back with such speed, I was invisible.

I reached the house and Raven let out a cry of rage mixed with saddness as she saw the state of Bella.

"Take her, clean her wounds, fix anything broken. She's almost dead, but not entirely. The venom has already spread throughout most of her, so she's changing. This... this isn't how she wanted it, at all... I... jus... just take her please. Do what I asked."

She looked torn, but she reached out and took Bella in her arms.

"What about...."

"Edward?" I interupted.

She nodded.

"Taken care of." I said simply, "He won't be returning."

She sighed a pained relief as she ran into the house with Bella, Bella...

I think... I'm falling for her.

I already would die to save her.

I... can't think... anymore.

I sat down, in the rainy night, letting the rain consume me as I sobbed tearlessly, for the one I love.

The next two days were going to be hard, for her. The venom will soon reeach her heart and she will awaken... in utter pain.

When she does, and she starts screaming and begging dfor me to kill her... I will be right beside her, holding her hand.

I will be there for her. More than Edward ever did.

I will prove to her that it's okay to love again; I will wait for an eternity for her to accept me in her life, in her heart, that I am slowly putting back together.

**=D**


	21. Surprise

**Alrighties, im back in buisness. Hope everyone had an enjoyable weekend, I sure as heck didn't!**

**I was lucky enough to get sick while we were camping, in the woods, three hours from home, and we were next to a bunch of drunk rednecks!!!  
****  
Ohhh and I mean I was seriously ill!! Let's just say that I started puking, and my parents packed up and we left to go back home, the same day we arrived at our campsite.**

**We left saturday morning, I got sick saturday night, We left camp and returned home at 3am sunday morning. What an awsomely fun trip!!! =/**

**ok anywayyyyys**

**Enjoyy...**

REN POV

The next few days were horrible.

I almost couldn't stand it, but Raven kept me under controll.

Yes, I sat next to Bella and held her limp, pale hand.

Today was the second day.

The day she began screaming.

Oddly enough, she was still unconcious; No thanks to Edward stealing away most of her blood and then denying it all like a two-faced backstabber.

What as with him anyway?

why did he all of a sudden give a damn about what he was doing to Bella?

So many questions, no time to answer them.

I felt her hand squeeze mine and I jerked my head up, only to see her eyes shut closed, like she was fighting the urge to awaken.

Hot, wet tears rolled down her pale cheeks and I quickly wiped them away.

Why wasn't she waking up?

"Bella! it's going to be okay, I'm so sorry I let this happen! I shouldn't of left, I'm a moron, I know! Please... Bella please, you have to wake up now! Don't fight the fire, the fire is helping!! Please, wake up!" I hoped wherever she was, she was able to hear me. Her screaming never ceased, never faltered.

I never let go of her hand either.

All I could think about during the three days it took for her to wake up was how much I desired to kill Edward. When she get's ahold of her powers, gets used to being what she is, I will hold Edward down while she kills and destroys him. I already had a mastermind plan brewing in my head, and I couldn't wait to put it in to action.

I smiled then, not a happy simle, nor a caring smile; but a truly devilish smile.

BELLA POV

I screamed and screamed and screamed, but the fire just plunged deeper into my corpse of a body.

When I screamed, I thought to myself: Where is Ren? Or Raven? Anyone?

Was I really all alone?

Who saved me from Edward?

Why weren't they doing anything?!

Im sure they could hear my screams. I could now hear them to.

I've been in this dark abyss for who know's how long. It's felt like forever but I don't really know. It's not like I could ask anyone or look at a clock.

I've started to be able to move again.

Slowly, but surely.

I can hear my screams, feel my tears, feel fire ripping through me.

I can barely move my hands, but I can wiggle around, a little bit.

I started moving around my hand, slowly, when I felt something.

It felt like, someone was holding onto my hand.

I tried unsuccessfully to look at my hand.

I tried to say anything other than the screaming, but nothing came out.

Instead, I tried squeezing my hand.

It worked.

I felt something, or someone, squeeze my hand back.

It reassured me for a brief second, until the fire reached my heart.

I let go of the hand, I let go of everything.

My feelings went away.

The pain was so unbearable, so unbelievabley painful that it was too much.

My screaming went away, and I... died.

I left the world.

Bella was gone, she was no more.

Goodbye.

My breaths came in slow and jagged, I knew any minute my breath would silence and my heart would die in the fire.

I used the last bit of energy to scream out the name of the one person I, well, I guess, Loved.

"REN!!!!!!"

My heart died then, and so did I.

REN POV

It was the end of the second day now, and I knew the fire should eventually reach her heart anytime now.

I held her hand carefully in my hand now, clenching and unclenching my jaw as her screams grew worse.

"Ren," Raven said, appearing in the doorway. "Please, you need to feed. Any day now she will awaken, and you don't want to be thirsty when that happens. I've already fed so I will stay in this room until you get back. It's for the best. She'd agree with me if she were here."

I glanced away, hiding my eyes from her view.

Her hand was suddenly holding my jaw, as she turned me unwillingly to face her.

"You know, I can see right through those icy blue contacts of yours. I know you have been neglecting your hunger."

When I didn't respond, she sighed, and bent down so she was eye level with me.

"You may have fooled everyone else with your reasoning over your descision to get blue contacts, but you never fooled me. I know... the truth.

I looked straight at her.

"Your hiding the fact that you have been neglecting your feedings. You've been skipping out on them, forcing yourself to control your instincts around humans. Your doing it the hard way, though. When you neglect your hunger, it becomes harder to control yourself around humans. What I can't understand is why. Are you doing it to erase your past? erase what you've done? Also, I've been watching how you've been acting around Bella most carefully for awhile now. Your falling in love with her, you even kissed her. What i'm trying to figure out is... if you love Bella, or her blood that sings to you always? I think it's half and half. Which is why you need. To go. Feed. Now!"

She knows me wayyy to well. She's right about the contacts and my motives; However, she's wrong about me loving Bella partly because her blood calls to me. I did need to feed though.

As if agreeing, Bella's hand let go of mine, and dropped down.

I looked up at Bella and saw sweat forming on the top of her forehead, her screams still going.

I bent down and carefully kissed her forehead, before getting up and heading towards the door, not saying a word to Raven.

I just hate it when she dissects me like that!

even though she's right.

I stopped and was about to tell Raven that she was wrong about how I loved Bella when Bella's screaming abrubtly stopped.

"Bella?' I asked, running swiftly up to her body, lying on the couch.

"She'll be awake soon." Raven stated simply.

"Is that so? Did you dissect her too?" I sneered back.

She simply stared at me, her expression hard. "No."

"The fire must've reached her heart by now and the pain became too much so she's gone completely unconcious. Her neck wound has already healed; Although, she's left with a raised, pink line where he bit her. Her leg is completely healed though, so the transformation is almost complete."

I was going to say something rude in return but looked at Bella.

Her eyes were still shut, but her fists clenched up and she screamed, "REN!!!!!!"

After she said that, her fists relaxed and her whole body went limp, her heart's beating stopping as well.

"Bella." Was all I said before I walked out the door, and into the woods, not giving Raven the satisfaction of me looking back at her.

I quickly snagged three deer, sucking them dry, enjoying the feel of their blood slithering down my throat. When all was done, I wiped my lips with the back of my hand before running back home.

That's when a thought came to my mind.

Bella should have a dog.

A dog that could help her through the tough times, like Raven's dog helped her; Like my snake helped me.

I rushed in the house and grabbed my wallet, putting on a fresh pair of clothes.

Well, as fresh as them being on the floor is. Hey, they smelled clean to me so big whoopdie do.

I pulled on a pair of black skinny's with a studded belt that had to chains on either side of it.

My shirt was black that said, get this, "BEWARE: I bite" in blood red letters. The letters were all creepy, vampire style and looked like they were dripping blood. Oh, sweet irony! Haha!!

I put on my red and black striped arm sleeves, and slipped on my converse with red laces.

I also slipped in another pair of contacts, so they wouldn't melt away while I was purchasing the dog. Haha that would be hilarious though, to see the look on the poor, confused human.

I ran into the garage and leapt onto my beautiful, black Suzuki GSX1300R motorcycle, slipping on my helmet and revving the engine.

I love the way she purrs, so powerful; but, so quiet, as if she's begging me to go top speed. She is very fast, by the way.

* * *

**Go to my website (follow the link on my account page) to see his stunnig, fast motorcycle. =D**

**

* * *

**

I waited until the garage door fully opened before I cranked the gas and shot out into the cloudy day.

The breeze flew against my face, and I laughed, loving how fast this beautiful monster went.

Unforunately, I had to slow down to around the speed limit when I reached the town.

I went to the same petshop that Raven purchased Leah and Parked my bike in the space provided; Locking her up oh so securely. I'd like to see anyone get through my lock too. ha.

I slipped off my helmet and tucked it under my arm, pushing open the door to the petstore called PetLand.

When I stepped in, I was attacked with waves of cacophonic noise. What made it worse is that my ears are extra sensitivite, it was almost as if all the animals were right below my ear. Keyword: Almost.

I tuned out the noise and proceeded to the dog kennels, praying that by some miracle I found the dog I was seeking.

I saw a dog at the last kennel that looked perfect. I bent down to examine it when I heard someone clear their throat.

I stood up and looked at a young female, around my age, who obviously worked here.

"H-Helloo, do you have an interest in this d-dog?" She asked, blushing.

Hmm, let's play, shall we? Ha.

In my darkest, yet sexiest, voice I replied "Yes, I do. I think I'll purchase this beautiful German Sheperd. Tell me... Elaine, is it a girl or boy?"

"Girl."

"Excellent, how does she act?"

She was obviously not expecting this question because she fiddled with her hands while coming up with the right words to say.

I looked around and saw her co-workers staring at me like I'm some god and snickering at her.

Was I that good looking? Well then.

She cleared her throat once more, "She's a very playful lady. She's one of those dogs who will stick with their owners at all times. She can get aggressive, if someone trys to hurt her owner, that is. She's also very smart and talented. She can tell if somethings wrong and she can also tell if someone is bad or wants to harm their owner, for whatever reason, just by smelling them. Oh! She is a very fast learner as well."

"And, you know all of this... How??" She sounded perfect, but how did this Elaine know?

"Well, er, um, she was once my dog. She put me before her and I adored her, but a time came when I could no longer afford her so I decided to put her up for adoption at this store which I work for, obviously. She hates me now. I can't even feed her or change out her kennel without her rtying to attack me because she feels that I've betrayed her and it's not settling well with her."

"Well, How would you like it if your parents, whom you love and care for, locked you up one day in a cage that was too small for your liking and everyday they stare at you through your cage, but do nothing to release you? You would hate them with a passion and would want nothing more to do with them." I countered.

She blushed further at her mistake.

"How much?"

"W-What?" She asked.

I sighed.

"Howw mucchh??" I said dragging out the words.

I could see her eyes get a little watery, but none spilt over.

"Just a minute." She said before turning and hastily walking through the "Employee's Only" door.

Another lady walked up to me then, and gave me a huge smile.

"Sorry bout dat, honey." She said, "She don't want anyone takin' her precious pup. But yea, she's fer sale."

"How. Much." I was getting annoyed.

"Fer this beauttyy? $1250.00. The price is so high cuz she's been vaccinated and had all her shots. Plus, she is fully grown."

"Deal."

"Do ya need anything else?"

"No."

"Just the dog?"

"Yes."

"No toys, comfort, anything?"

"NO! I just want the damn dog."

She gasoed and put her hand up to her heart.

Dramaqueen.

"Geez honey, I was only askin', c'mon."

After 10 minutes of watching them escort the dog towards me, with a leash and watching Elaine in tears, on the floor, I was gonna blow.

Luckily it was finally done and I took the dogs leash and procceeded to leave.

When I was in the parking lot, I stopped.

Shit, I have a motorcycle! What the Hell?!

I glanced down at the dog who was wagging her tail and looking at me excitedly.

Hmm, Idea!

I plucked her up, happy she was in shape, and wlaked into the woods.

When I was out of sight I rushed home.

She was barking happily the way there, her ears flapping in the wind.

When we arrived, I set her down by a tree next to the garage and tied her leash around the trunk. That should hold her. "Stay." I commanded.

She immediately sat down and barked.

"Good girl."

I patted her on the head before turning and running back to the parking lot, leaping on the motorcycle and speeding away, hoping no one saw me without the dog.

I arrived at the garage in 10 minutes.

Okay, lets put her in Bella's room.

I ran to the tree, happy she was still sitting where I told her to.

"C'mon Girl." I said, untying the leash and pulling her towards the garage door.

She followed happily along. I opened the door and rushed inside, shutting it quietly behind me.

I ran upstairs with her, glad Leah was downstair with Raven.

When I came to Bella's room I quietly opened it and put the dog inside.

I took off the leash and bent down, so that I was level with her.

"Okay, your a surprise for your real owner. Now, I need you to stay in here and be quiet, okay?"

She looked at me and instantly gave me a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek.

I laughed, pulling away and rubbing it off on my shirt.

"Stay."

I closed the door behind me after seeing her lay down on the bed, looking at me contently.

I was all smiles when I walked down the stairs until Raven popped out of nowhere and yanked on my shirt's sleeve.

"Where. Have you. Been?!" She said.

"W-What? I was getting Bella's present!"

"Her pres- Nevermind. C'mon! Let's go!!" She said pulling me into the room Bella was in.

"What the hell is going on, Raven?!" I said, yanking her hand away from my shirt when we entered the room Bella was being kept in.

"She moved."

"She W-What?" I studdered.

"She moved! She's gonna wake soon. I'd give it about, Ehhh... 6 or so hours? The thing is, She is regaining her sense of, well, feel. You should be here, holding her hand now. She'd like it. I'm sure in her state of being, she will feel _something_ touching her hand. When she wakes up and see's you holding her hand, she's gonna know that all this time it was _you._

"Oh, Okayy."

I sat down next to Bella, grabbing her hand gently and slowly caressing it.

"Hang in there, Bella. It's almost over. Almost over."


	22. Truth

**Just so ya know, I've decided to take a little break from the process of Bella's awakening. At the moment, she still has a day left so instead of speeding through that day I'm going to give you guys a look at what's up with Alyssa and Edward. POV's are going to be Edward and Alyssa. FYI. So, it's going to make the story a dramatic irony basically but of course, knowing me, I'm not going to reveal the complete truth of what's happening. C'mon, when am I ever that giving? Haha. I Love you all for Reviewing! **

**This chapter will focus on Alyssa.**

**Sorry to slow things down a bit even though your dying to see Bella and Ren, but it's all neccesary. We can't forget Alyssa!!**

**Enjoyy...**

**Let's take things back, to when Alyssa first left.**

I shot into the woods, speeding away from the devasted look on Bella's confused face and Raven's cold glares from her bedroom's window.

I can't believe Raven has figured it out, well, most of it at least.

I put her in charge because even though Raven has a temper and will set you on fire if she feels like it, she's very smart and can figure out the truth in everyone after maybe, a few hours of being with them.

It was incredible! But also, it made her someone I had to be espescially carefull around.

It almost made her my enemy.

Except, could I harm her? I could conceal her in the dark, like everyone else is, but will it really contain her? Ugh.

Although she is too smart for her own good, she's not the type of person who will blab about it to anyone who asks. If she figures out someone, wether it being good or bad, she would keep her lips sealed.

Whenever I brought up that topic, she would always say "It's not my secret to tell." And that would be that.

So where am I going?

Edward.

I'm going to find him.

To reconnect with him.

When I met him, not too long ago, he was a very sweet gentlemen. But after awhile, I too saw his dark, crazy side.

I know the truth about him.

He's not really as psycho and crazy as everyone says he is and I won't let them harm him because of their misjudgements.

He only trust me and opens up to me because I know the truth, something not even his famly knows about.

He has, well, a disease. Suprisingy for a vampire, right? No.

Actually, a lot of the truly evil vampires have this disease. But some are just truly evil on their own.

He has a duo-personality, well, split personality.

One side, the side everyone knows him by, is Edward. Normal, strong, sweet Edward.

The other side, the side only I know, is something purely evil. Something Edward can't yet control as it would seem.

He isn't a complete looney though because his other side never comes out. But it would seem that his other side has come out and has dominated over Edward.

He can't stop it.

I can, er, might.

His othe side has only come out one other time, when I accidentally shot him.

I know what you all are thinking, How the hell do I "accidentally" shoot someone?

Well, you see, I hated my father's guts. He is a very abusive, drunk, sad man.

ever since I was born, I have witnessed him beating my mother and my two older sisters.

When I became six, he started beating me.

My third sister was only four, (I was ten) when he started beating her too.

My sisters had moved out by then so it was just my mother, me, and my baby sis.

I always stood up for both my mother and my sister.

I got triple the beatings, but it saved them.

My mom couldn't leave him because he was the one making the money.

It devasted her to see me getting the beatings and she constantly tried to get in the way. She actually smacked him with a hot pan when he was coming at me and my sis with a knife.

He was severly injured and stabbed my mom with a knife.

He wouldn't take her to the hospital.

I cleaned her wound, like I always did.

I vowed I would have my revenge and one day, I tried to.

I was 18 and in love with Edward.

My sis was still in school and my mom had finally gotten a job, so she too was gone.

I had found my fathers handgun, and after getting it ready to fire, I sat and waited for him too come home.

My dad always arrived home first, before getting drunk, at around 4:00pm.

At 4:10, the door swung open and I fired.

It was Edward.

I knew he was a vampire, so it didn't surprise me to see no blood.

Still, I was freaking out.

Actually, no, I just stood there like a moron.

I gasped and froze, the gun slipping out of my hand and clammering to the floor.

He looked up, and I didn't see Edward. I saw his other side.

He wouldn't even let me explain.

I ran away, he followed.

But he was so in love with me, and I loved him back, even when he was not himself so I eventually got to him.

I told him the truth, everything.

He never knew about the truth of my father.

I told him then.

That's when Edward came back and he, well, he had no idea what happened while he was his other side.

I told him everything his other side did, I even came up with a name for his other side.

I had recently watched the movie _Hide and Seek_so I gave him the name Charlie.

He said he had some things to do and for me to stay at his house, no matter what.

I stupidly agreed.

Turns out, he left to kill my dad.

After I arrived home and saw my dead dad, I was relieved, but my mom was in tears.

She couldn't pay the bills.

No, she didn't lover our father so I couldn't blame her when she was crying because we can't afford what we have.

I regretted everything.

My sister moved to live with our grandma to lessen things being used.

I stayed but my mom, she was dead.

All she did was work and sleep.

She never spoke to me.

Never talked to me.

She blamed me, for everything.

One day, when Edward was hunting, I did it.

I killed myself.

There you go.

Edward never found me.

I was changed into a vampire by a man, John.

He had found me under the town's bridge at night, and saw me stab myself in the stomach.

I wanted to feel pain so I did my stomach first.

Blood gushed everywhere, draping the night in red.

I was going for the heart next, but he intervened.

That's my story.

Now, I have to find Charlie.

I have to get Charlie to go away and to wake up the lost, sleeping Edward.

I won't let anyone kill Edward. I won't let Bella die either.

I had no idea that meeting Edward, well, Charlie would make matters worse, seriously worse.

**I hope now you understand why after Edward saw Bella dead, he was suddenly so lost and confused. He has a split personality.**

**Edward: His good personality. His dominate side.**

**Charlie: His bad personality. Takes control over Edward when Edward is severly devastated and angry.**

**Next chapter is through Charlie's mind!!!**


	23. Charlie

**I'm glad slipping into Alyssa's mind cleared things up. No, she doesn't love Edward. She loves John deeply, he's her husband; Her hubby =P. But, she is defensive over Edward because everyone is assuming he is pure evil, period, end of story; She doesn't like that they are trying to kill him for the simple fact that they don't know the truth. She knows how to fix him and she is going to do that, or try, because she also considers Bella her sister and we all know how Alyssa is about protecting her sisters. **

**So, tell me, did ya'll all think Alyssa was bad, evil, deceptive, even? Well, if you didn't good thinking. If not, haha I fooled you =P Kidding...**

**Now, into Edward's mind and Charlie's mind.**

**For those of you who have seen Hide and Seek, starring Robert De Niro and Dakota Fanning, then you should know where I got the name Charlie from. I'm talking to YOU, Nightchildx!!!! haha.**

**Enjoy... Please.... Enjoyy... I insist... or die... =O Kidding! sheesh, Im a little hyper today sorry!**

I was tearing through the forest, not even bothering to dodge the trees even though it was second nature to me. I had demolished a lot. Like a cookie crumb trail.

What the hell happened?!

I... I DONT KNOW!!! GOD, I DONT KNOW!!!!

One minute, Me and Bella are dancing, preparing for our wedding and the next minute, she's in my arms all bloody and DEAD!!!

Dead...

I came to an abrupt halt, falling into two trees.

They gladly fell under my pressure and I just sat their, in the rubbage.

That guy... protected Bella... from ME.

He said, he said I was... psycho, that I have been stalking Bella. Saying I've been torturing Bella in her dreams and in reality. I've hurt her, multiple times.

He said I attacked Bella, I almost devoured her... He said I was the reason she was all bloody and dead.

Is it true?

How can it be?

How?

Am I really a... a monster??

_Yes._

What? No. I'm not! How could I! I'd never hurt Bella!!

_Of courssse you would, we wouuld._

What the Hell is wrong with ME!?!

Half of me can't remember a damn thing and the other part of me... likes the idea of Bella being dead and eaten, by me.

_NO!!!!!_

What?!

Wait, why was I conversing with myself? I have lost it...

_She's not DEAD!!!!_

What?! YES! Wait... How the hell do you, no, I know?

_I can feel it... feel her..._

No I don't...

_You don't... I do._

You are ME!

_No. You want to love Bella, I want to eat her, kill her, torture her, pain her... becasue of that, we are entirely different. Therefore, we aren't the same._

But, that doesn't make any sense!!! You are my other part!! Your fucking ME!!!

_NO!!! Let me show you a flashback, a flashback you wouldn't remember because during that time, I was in control. When I control you, you don't see or know what's going on. You should see this._

Before I could respond, a movie flickered in my mind, like a movie. Except it wasn't a memory. Well it was, it was my other part's... what?

_Flashback_

_I was pacing back and forth in a remote part of the woods. Leah was sitting, in werewolf form, next to me, watching me pace._

_"Bella, Bella, Bella..." I crooned softly, "How ever do I manage to kill you? Without that moron getting in the way..." I trailed off, thinking up a plan._

_Yes, thats it!_

_Soon enough Bella, you will be mine to devour, and kill._

_"The element of surprise should work," I started, "After looking through Edwards memories, I can conclude that Bella has a tendency to run off alone a lot. No one seems to ever follow her. A bad mistake on their part, but a good advantage on our part. We wait, however long it take, until Bella goes off on her own again. Then, we stealthily follow until she's far enough away from her vampire friends. After she's good and isolated, we attack."_

_My mouth turned up in a evil genious smile as my new plan was unraveling beautifully. Yes, this would work, perfectly._

_"Okay, Leah, Time to g-" I stopped abruptly when I heard soft, fast footsteps approaching me. Yes, definitely vampire._

_I spun around, and right when I did a girl appeared infront of me._

_Hmm.. No. She should die. No one can see us. I fthey do, they die. End of story._

_She stopped and looked at Leah, confusion on her face before she shook it off and stared, just stared, at me._

_5_

_4_

_321_

_I lunged at her, throwing her off gaurd and slammed her into a tree. The tree shuddered, but didn't break. It was a huge, and I mean huge tree._

_"You shouldn'tve come here. Because now, I have to kill you. Too bad, so sorry." I sneered._

_I cackled, like a maniac as she stared at me, courage, strength, and power gleaming in her stone eyes._

_"Charlie." She said softly, almost... sadly._

_I gasped and released her, backing away a few steps._

_"HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!!! NO ONE KNOWS THAT!! NOT EVEN EDWARD!!!" I screamed at her, confusion flying out of my voice_

_"Because,' She said simply, "I'm the one who came up with that name."_

_I gasped again and stared at her._

_No, it can't be._

_"A-A-Alyssa?"_

_She smiled, and shook her head._

_"But you- you DIED!!! YOU KILLED YOURSELF, leveing me all... alone! alone, and MISERABLE!!!" I said, coldness seeping into my hatred filled words, "I gave you the world, and yet you still saw fit to kill yoursefl!! Better yet, you somehow weren't killed, but turned into a vampire AND YOU DIDN'T COME BACK TO ME!!! THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN BEING ACTUALLY DEAD!!!"_

_She flincheed at my words, but still managed to stay strong. "I- I'm sorry! I wanted to start a new life!!! I didn't want haunting memories to surround me at all times!!"_

_Lies._

_"HOW COULD YOU?!?!" I bellowed, my voice echoing throught the forest causing birds to fly out of trees around us._

_She ignored the birds, instead she continued on, "Please, stop what your doing to Bella. Edward wouldn't like it!! He'd, He'd kill himself! That would kill you too. Please! Give Edward control again!!!"_

_I walked directly up to her, waves of hate rolling off of my skin. "Tell me something," I sneered, "Do you care about Bella?"_

_"Yes!," She responded immediately, "She's like my sister!! I'd do anything, and EVERYTHING to keep her SAFE!!!"_

_Now, I REALLY had to devour and kill Bella._

_"LEAH!" I commanded._

_Leah knew exactly what to do._

_I stepped back as a ball of fur rammed into Alyssa, smashing her on the floor._

_Leah was then ontop of Alyssa, pinning her down._

_Alyssa writhed and screamed at me._

_I ignored her and ran into a shack, not to far from here, that I used as my home._

_It's also were I kept all my tools._

_I rummaged around until I laid my hands on my long piece of chain, ultra duty chain. It was strong enough to restrain a vampire, for a while at least._

_Long enough for me to get Bella and kill her, I thought._

_I ran back out to where Leah was ontop of Alyssa, and I grabbed Alyssa's fighting hands._

_I quickly wrapped the chain around them and pulled tightly, causing her to gasp at the pain. Good._

_"Leah."_

_She got off of Alyssa and I proceeded to thrust Alyssa's back against the huge tree, being careful about Alyssa's kicking and thrashing._

_When Alyssa's back was against the tree I commanded Leah to hold her there as I wrapped the chain tightly around Alyssa's waist and then around the tree._

_When I was done, I somehow managed to tie the chain on itself so it would stay._

_"Leah..." Was all I had to say for her to back away._

_"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH BELLA OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!!! I KNOW IT'S GOING AGAINST EVERYTHING I BELIEVE ABOUT YOU, BUT I WILL MURDER YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!!!!"_

_"Looks like your going to have to kill me then, IF you manage to get out of there._

_She didn't scream at me, thrash around, or kick. She just stood there, and stared at me with the cruelest, coldest and strong eyes._

_"You. Will. Die."_

_I threw my head back and laughed into the forest, letting my voice echo._

_"Goodbye, Alyssa." I said before turning and running towards Bella, Leah keeping in step behind me._

_This was going to be FUN!_

_End Flashback_

That's it!

I have a split personality. It's the only explanation.

But, how do I get rid of My, Well, Charlie?

It seems he is more dominate so, it's practically impossible.

I have to control him though.

Bella is still alive, from what Charlie says, so obviously he will want to complete his mission.

I can't let him do that.

_Yes you will._

No. I won't

_Then... Goodbye, Edward._

Wha-?

How was I gonna-?

....

I bent my head down, and gave a little crazy laugh.

How was I gonna... Kill Bella?

I stood up and laughed hard.

I threw my head back and screamed, "CHARLIE IS BAAAACKK!!!!"

Oh, Bella, I'm not done with you!!!

I laughed some more then, letting laughter bounce off the trees.

Time to have some fun.

**There you go! Next chaoter is back to Bella and Ren!!!**

**Review!!**


	24. Newborn

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be writing books and making millions... not writing fanfic... =D**

**A/N: Yea so now that you know what the deal is with Edward and Alyssa, I'm going back to Bella, Ren, and Raven. **

**to refresh where I left off, it's been two days and Bella is still out (besides the constant screaming). But, now Bella is awakening and it's right after Ren got Bella a dog.**

**let's continue, shall we?**

**Enjoyy...**

REN POV

I grabbed Bella's hand, but the second I did, Raven yanked me back.

"What?!"

"We need to give her space." She looked at me hard and I knew that was that.

When we were at a good distance away, we stood there staring at Bella, and waited.

BELLA POV

The fire slowly faded away to my great relief, and again, I felt nothing nor did I see anything.

I was extremely glad the pain had faded away.

Now, I knew I was really dead. No one could've survived that unbearable pain. Since I'm dead, why am I still in this nothingness?

Please... Dear GOD PLEASE!!!! I have to- I can't- I just need to- I- I- Please... Help... Me....

As if answering my prayers, I felt something grab my hand. It wasn't cold, like before, It was... normal?

All too soon, whatever was touching my hand disappeared.

I then heard a voice, it came from far away but it sounded like it was right by my ear.

The wind, which was only supposed to be a slight breeze, was stronger.

The breathing. I heard two sets of breathing. I could... smell them.

Wait. What the heck? Smell them?

They smelled like... well, not appetizing. But there were two distinct smells. Smiliar, yes, but they had their own... individuality. Like fingerprints. Similar but different.

I was very curious about how all of this was possible.

C'mon, wake up! I had most of senses back and they were even better!

I could feel something under me, now. Yes, I was laying on something. It was cozy, and comfty. A couch maybe?

Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!!

My eyes shot open fast.

I was flooded by a million things at once.

My sight, was soo much better.

I could see the little flecks of dust floating around, I could see the texture on the walls perfectly. Everything was in extreme detail.

I heard the trees softly rustling around outside. I heard a hummingbird's wings fly by the window next to me.

It was... amazing.

"Bella?" A familiar voice asked. He said it in a normal voice, but I heard it louder.

I sat up and in less than a second I was standing up, looking at Ren and Raven.

Raven looked a little uneasy but confident. Ren... looked strong with a hint of uneasiness.

Why were they both uneasy?

Better yet, why were my senses this grea- Wait.

Vampires can see things far away that humans can't.

Vampires can hear things 10 times better than the average human.

Vampires can smell... blood.

I can do all of those things.

Edward once told me that newborns were unstable and could go crazy if they picked up a humans scent. Newborns were also insanely stronger than your average vampires.

Ren and Raven were always the strongest in this clan. Nothing ever really got to them. The only thing that would lower their confidence would be... if they were in the same room as a... a... newborn.

"What am I?" My voice, normally soft and dull, was now strong and musical. Like how Alice's perky voice is.

I gasped at my weird, new voice and Ren's eyes lit up.

"Guess." Was all he said as he smirked.

"I don't need to guess what I am. How did this happen? I cant- I don't... I... I don't remember anything!! I know who I am, who you all are, who the Cullen's are, Edward... and that's it! Where is he? Where's Edward? Weren't we engaged? Crap, he's gonna be pissed that I'm a vampire. what about Charlie, and... Darn it! I know everything that's happened between you, the Ventrue's, that is, but I have no idea why we met. The last thing I remember is... you kissing me, Ren. Did you change me? TELL ME!!!" I screamed the last part, unkown rage coming out of me.

I knew I was supposed to be extremely pissed about how and why I was changed, but I'm not sure why.

Also, for some stupid reason, I'm missing the important chunks of my recent past.

I know everything I've known about the Ventrue's yet, I know nothing about how we met.

I have no idea why I was changed nor do I know who changed me. All I know is that right now, I should be pissed off at whoever did it. I feel like I hate that mystery person and I want revenge. I just have no idea who I want to avenge myself on.

I remember... everything up to when Alice was... teaching me, or rather trying to teach me, how to dance with Edward for our wedding.

Then my memory goes blank and the next thing I remember is... Ren glaring down at me because I called him a jerk and I... ran into the woods, crying.

Everything after that I remember except for that other missing chunk.

The chunk where I was turned.

It happened sometime between when Ren kissed me suddenly and now.

"So, you have... no idea what _he_ did to you?" I didn't fail to notice how Ren emphasized the 'he'.

Somehow, I knew who was 'he'.

"Edward?" I asked. My beautiful voice wrapping around him delicately, like an angels whispers.

"Yes." He sneered.

All he did was love and care for me. What did he do that's troubling Ren so much?

"I- I don't remember..." I took a step forward, closing the huge gap that was between him and me. "Tell me." I barely said, but I knew he heard me loud and clear.

So did Raven, because she spoke up. "I think it would be best if you only knew him how you now remember him. You don't need to know those little gaps. Edward... he changed you. With good intentions, though because you had run off again. The wedding was overwhelming you. A stray vampire happened to pick up your scent in the dark woods and she attacked you before Edward could get to you. It was horrible. When he got to you, he threw her off of you, but the dadmage was done. You were almost dead but luckily the venom had already started spreading in your body, preventing you from actually dying. You met us through Edward. Alyssa is one of his... close friends and he decided you should meet her, and, well, us. Don't worry, he has no idea about the 'kiss' Ren gave you so its unlikely he will attack our dear Ren.

She spoke cooly, like she knew exactly what she was talking about, but the whole time she was looking at Ren.

I looked back at Ren, and I saw tiny sparks go in and out of him as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Right, he controls electricity.

"Ren?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and felt tiny sparks fly through my hand. It didn't hurt, but I definitely felt it. I'm sure it would've hurt my human self, though.

"Lies." He said through clenched teeth.

He was going to explode any second now.

Lies? Did Raven just lie to me?

Why? From Ren's reaction to her lie I can guess that Edward did something to me. Maybe, Edward was the cause of my suffering, my anger.

Maybe Raven was trying to protect me from losing control of myself because, afterall, I'm a newborn with unstable emotions and powers.

While I was putting together the puzzle of my missing memories, Raven had left.

I didn't see her, but I heard the door close softly.

I felt like... like I should be... comforting Ren. A part of me was connected to him, cared for him... loved him.

Without a second thought, I lunged forward and grabbed Ren, hugging his body to mine.

It was then that a million sparks went through me, sending me little electric jolts all over.

I gasped but still held on.

He gasped too, confused and surprised.

Slowly, his arms wrapped around me, sending fresh little jolts.

He chuckled as I made a little squeak and slowly, the sparks went away.

When the sparks disspersed, I whispered into his chest, "I need the truth."

I felt him nod and I pulled away, looking into his blue eyes.

He stared back at me for a moment before telling me everything.

I didn't want to believe the horrible things he was telling me about Edward, but in my heart, I knew he was telling me the truth.

Edward... attacked me, almost killed me. Edward was a second away form sucking me dry, but Ren came in and threw Edward off of me.

He... saved me.

Edward is the sorce of my suffering, my pain, my death, my anger that was boiling beneath my skin.

How could he do this to me?

As Ren continued talking about my dreams, and my other encounters with Edward, my mind was wrapped around the thought of Edward attacking me.

I clenched my fists as my lost, horrible memories came flooding back to me.

HOW. COULD. HE?!!

"BELLA!!"

I snapped my head up, and met eyes with Ren's worried eyes.

"What?"

"How did- How did you do that?!" He said incredulously.

"Huh?"

He said nothing, but pointed his long finger at a pile of sticks.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It was an end table. You somehow levitated it up to the ceiling, then smashed it into the ground!"

"Oh." Ooh! Good Answer!

He stared at me a little bit longer before adding, "I think we've discovered your power."

"Levitation?"

"Mmhm."

"Oh." Another great answer! Woot, I'm on a role!

"Try lifting the lamp next to us." He said, pointing at the lamp sitting on a table behind me.

I nodded an concentrated on the lamp, but before anything happened, my throat started to burn.

I tried swallowing, but it only burned more.

I coughed and said, "My throat burns!" to Ren.

He raised and eyebrow at me, "I figured so. You, Bella, need to hunt."

I widened my eyes in surprise.

A part of me was disgusted, but another part of me jumped up and down excitedly.

I knew I was gonna have to do this.

I decided to follow the part of me that was excited and said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

He smirked and grabbed my hand, leading me to the doorway.

He was walking at a human-pace and I knew why.

He was savoring the moment of us holding hands like this.

I didn't question it because, I too, was savoring the moment.

His hand... just, well, felt right in my hand; Like it was meant ot be there.

I gave a little smile, forgetting all about Edward as I wrapped around the thought of Ren and I being together.

I almost didn't see my reflection in a big mirror we were passing. _Almost_.

**=D I hoped ya like it!!!**

**Review, review, review!!!!!**


	25. Hunter? or Hunted?

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, yaddah, yadda, yah....**

**Haha**

**A/N: So, has evryone see the actual New Moon trailer? Wow. It looks a lot better than the first movie and I love how Jacob looks as a wolf. He sorta reminds me of the Zelda: Twilight Princess's wolf, except jacob is a reddish color. If you haven't watched the official trailer (not that fanmade crap) then go to youtube and WATCH IT!**

**Okay, moving on... A lot of people have sent me reviews (Thanks a bunch) asking if Bella and Edward are going to get back together... Do you seriously think im going to tell you? Im not forthright at all... sorry for the dissapointment and confusion but you're just gonna have to wait and see hehe. Thanks for the reviews and I'm hoping to get even more feedback this time. A girl can hope, right? **

**Enjoyy... =D...**

I gasped loudly and froze, staring at my reflection in the big mirror. It wasn't me. It was a completely different person, well, vampire.

"Holy Crow!" I said unexpectedly and surprisingly.

Ren's hand squeezed mine and he looked in the mirror with me, a smile playing on his heavenly lips that taste so sweet like... Snap out of it Bella! Stay focused! Arrgh.

"My eyes are so... red! and- and my hair! My face! My lips! My- my..." I let go of his hand so I could turn to the side so I could see my body shape.

"Oh. My. God!!!" I squeaked. "I have a butt! And just look at my TWINS!!"

Wait. Hold on. What the heck did I just say?

"Wait, no, what did I say?" I looked at Ren and squealed when I saw him doubled over in booming laughter.

He. heard. me.

Why did I say THAT?! Arrgh!!!

I swear, If my blood was still pulsing through my body, I would be beet red.

After replaying what I said over and over again in my head, I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh with him.

It was pretty hilarious.

When our laughter finally subsided, I stared up at him.

His whole face was lit up, and I bet mine was too.

He bent one hand down, so I grabbed it and he pulled me swiftly up.

I smiled and turned back to the mirror, looking at the stranger's face.

She had dark, almost black, hair that had gentle waves throughout it. Her hair stopped just below her perfectly sculpted breasts.

Her skin was a white marble color, with no blemishes or acne (Halleluiah).

Her lips were a perfect sized. Not too thin nor too big. Her nose was also perfect. Okay, everything was perfect about her... except... her eyes.

They were red... blood red. Scary red, like... Edward.

"She's not a stranger, she's you. You're absolutely stunning. You were gorgeous before, and now? Breathtaking." He said in a revered tone. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms delicately around my tiny waist.

I smirked and said, "I'm not a human anymore, no need to be 'Oh so' delicate anymore."

He smirked and squeezed tighter.

I was about to say, "Is that the best you can do?" but before I could open my mouth, He sent little shocks through my waist.

I squeaked and wormed around till I was facing him, still in his secure arms.

"Cheater." I mumbled under my breath, knowing he could hear.

"Hmm..."

I looked up and his lips were instantly against mine, sweet pleasure pulsing through my body.

It lasted longer than before, because I didn't need to breathe... at all.

It was delicious and sweet, yet powerful.

I was so ecstatic that he no longer needed to be careful with me.

We both indulged in the kiss for a while longer before he pulled away and gave me a look of pure pleasure.

"I'm not sure if you're doing this because you want it, or because you need to feed." He said, clearly amused.

"My throat is burning, but I do want this. It's not out of hunger, it's out of..." I took a deep, unneccesary breath before continuing, "...it's out of love."

I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped he wouldn't start yelling at me or something absurd like that. Honestly, why do I always expect the worst? I'm like, pessimistic or something.

Instead, he caressed my cheek gently and whispered, "I love you too."

If I was still a human, I wouldn't have heard him. I opened my eyes slowly and stared into his beautifully stunning eyes.

He smiled down at me before turning and grabbing my hand, continuing to lead me outside.

I followed behind until we reached the woods.

He stopped at the entrance and let go of my hand. he took a few steps back, till he was behind me, and nudged me forward. "C'mon Bella, you're going to hunt, not me. All you have to do is close your eyes, relax, and let your vampirec senses take over. Smell around, until you find your prey, then go for it. You have to... drop down your gaurd and your humaneness basically."

I nodded eagerly, I was already into my senses so the thought of drinking blood being disgusting never crossed my mind.

"Go." He commanded.

I closed my eyes and did exactly as he told me to.

I took the deep breath in and my senses busily got to work, searching for food.

I jerked open my eyes and bolted forward, my senses in full control now. I was in vampire mode.

The trees flew past me and I now understood why Edward never hit a tree. It was second nature. Somehow, I knew the precise movements I had to do in order to avoid all of these trees.

I smirked and went faster, until the smell hit me.

I came to an abrupt halt and looked around. Now, I really smelled it.

It was... deer, yes, that's what it is.

I closed my eyes breifly, searching for the deer's location.

I took another deep breath in, before I jolted forward and pushed my legs as fast as they would go.

When I got really close to the deer, I came to another quick, but stealthy, stop.

That's the trick. I have to be stealthy, and quick.

I could do this.

I examined the deer and saw that it was a fat sucker. Yum.

I crouched down low and waited.

I became a marble statue almost.

Like Edward would do when we were in our meadow... and I would trace over his sparkling chest.

Shut up! Focus!

The deer came steadily closer, and when it stopped and bent it's head down, I made my move.

I let out a soft growl and lurched forward, grabbing the frozen deer's neck.

In one swift movement I had snapped the deer's neck and I sank my newly sharpened teeth into the furry animal's neck.

The blood was warm and gooey as it slithered delicately down my throat, ceasing the burning in my throat.

Edward was right, the blood wasn't delicious, but it was satisfying.

I savored the taste, greedily drinking, until the animal was all dried up.

Then, another smell hit me. Actually, it was 4 smells.

Four deer.

My senses were screaming at me to get those deer too, so I quickly buried the carcass (remembering what Edward told me) and I ran towards the pack of deer.

When I got there, they were all picking their noses at the ground, completely unaware of what was about to become of them.

I smirked and did exactly as I did before.

When I lurched forward, though, a new smell hit me out of nowhere. This smell was 10 times better than the deer's. I froze.

I just stood there, even when the deer sprang away from me.

The vampire in me was screaming bloody murder for me to feast on the human, but the human in me was screaming at me to get the hell out of here.

I didn't move because i had no idea who to follow.

I had bent down into a crouch, and was probally about to spring forward to wherever the human was, when I heard quiet footsteps behind me.

I jerked around, a dangerous growl ripping through my chest.

It was Ren.

I froze up again, and stared at him- still crouched down.

He froze too and put his hands up ina form of surrender and took a step back.

"Bella, do you really want to kill a human?" He said softly, knowing I could hear him.

I finally realized what I was about to do; I was about to kill a human.

Somehow, when things started to click together, the humane part of me took over.

I straightened out, my eyes going wide.

I can't kill a human! How would I live with myself?!

I smashed my hand up against my nose and my mouth, so that I wouldn't be able to breathe anymore of the human.

And I ran, away from the human and towards home. I flew threw the trees, going faster than I thought possible.

All until I picked up a scent trail.

I stopped and looked around.

there was a lingering scent in the ground.

A trail of it, actually.

It was also... fresh. Maybe, 5-10 minutes old.

I knew this scent.

Smowhow, I knew.

Who is it?

I gasped loudly.

"What?!" Ren said, stopping next to me.

"You did remarkabley well, Im so sorry I didn't smell the human fir-" He stopped in mid-sentence and sniffed the air.

He smelled it too.

"It's... it's..." I clenched my fists tightly, and through tight jaws I said, "_Edward_."

Ren too, knew that his scent was fresh because when i spoke of his name, A low growl ripped through Ren's chest.

"He's here." I said.

"He won't lay a finger on you. If he does, I will rip off the finger he uses to touch you with!!!" Ren whispered harshly.

"Please," I pleaded with Ren, anger boiling rapidly under my cold skin, "Let me handle him. I can do it now. I'm no longer weak."

"Stay near though. In case, something goes horribly wrong." I said quickly.

Ren's frustration came to a halt and he gave me a slight nod. He understood that I needed to avenge myself.

"Thank-you." I said.

I turned towards Ren and gave him a brief kiss on the lips, before I turned and bolted through the trees.

I followed his trail and it led me to... my new home.

I took a few steps into the yard, and froze.

Infront of me, near the frontdoor, stood Edward. He was smirking at me with his twisted, psycho smirks.

I took a deep breath and slowly made my towards my nightmare.

**Review!! Review!! Review!!**


	26. Charlie and Edward

**A/N: So I hoped ya liked Bella's first hunt. I've read in most stories that Bella fights against her urge to drink animal blood, but if she's a newborn... her vampire instincts are more dominant than her humann instincts so the thought never fully registers in her mind, especially when the topic of blood comes up. Some of you have reviewed me saying you don't want this to be a hate Edward story... yeahhh... you should stop reading this story then, because from the beginning it was a hate on Edward type of story. Sooorry but I can't pleasse you all. **

**Okayy, before we continue this blossoming story... I'm going to answer a few of the reviews I've recently gotten.**

**MrsWhitelock, **

**Q: is it gonna be a bella eddie story? Is alyssa gonna come back? **

**A: No, well, maybe. I will say that it's supposed to be a bellaXren story, but you know how Ed is. He can be very persuasive... And of course Lyssa will come back. This is her coven afterall.**

**DWPfan (Brenda),**

**You must know me well girl. haha you somehow knew what I was planning for Ed and Bells conversation. Are you... phsycic? haha...** **jk.**

**XteamXjasperX,**

**I listened to the coraline end credits, and you were right. It does fit Charlie. =D**

**Enjoyy... as always...**

There he was. Not 10 feet away from me.

My nightmare, my pain, my suffering, my death; it's all standing right over there, it _is_ him.

"Edward." I said in a normal voice. He heard me because he took a small step forward.

He's getting too close for my comfort, even though he's 9 feet away... maybe a little farther away.

I went frigid, and balled up my fists.

My anger was coming to a boil underneath my pale skin. Any moment I will explode. I can feel it.

"Hellooo... my Love."

"Im. Not. Your. Love." I said each word seperately, trying not to explode.

"Of course you are. You always will be my love." Another step forward.

"No. I'm not and never will. Be. Your. Love."

He chuckled and took two steps forward.

I had my eyes locked on the ground the entire time. I didn't want him to see my eyes. I didn't want him to see that our eyes were the same.

"You. Killed me."

"No, love. Not yet. Well, you are dead. But your not dead enough. I will watch you burn in pieces. I will be the cause. I will be laughing. I will. Be. Your. Death!"

That was it. I couldn't help myself.

I jerked my head up and locked eyes with my personal Hell. My eyes reflected all my hate, and pain. "YOU'VE KILLED ME EDWARD!! YOU THINK IM GOING TO LEAP INTO YOUR ARMS LIKE A DOG?!? IM NOT YOUR FUCKING TOY EDWARD!!! IM A VAMPIRE, BECAUSE OF YOU!!! WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED! MARRIED!!! I VOWED TO SPEND THE REST OF MY PRECIOUS LIFE WITH YOU!!! NOW, WHEN I THINK OR EVEN HEAR YOUR NAME, IM HURT ALL OVER AGAIN AND IM SO DAMN SICK OF IT!!! HOW COULD YOU?? HOW. COULD. YOUUU!!!" As I screamed the last part into the dead air, I lurched forward and shoved Edward as hard as I could.

I underestimated my strength. He flew back and went through the closed door. I ran forward, following him till I arrived at where he was laying.

He had crashed into a table besided the back door. On the other side of the house. He went through a wall too. Oops. Oh well. I'm too pissed to care.

I swiftly walked through the hole in the wall and glared down at him.

He was up quickly but before he could do anything, I shoved him harder this time and he went through the bacl door, landing on a tree.

I rushed over to him. He was up quicker this time.

He stood there and stared at me.

"Get. out." I said, venom filling in my mouth.

I turned to the side, and spat it out.

I turned back and refocused my red glare on him.

"B-bella..."

I froze. His voice... was different.

It was like... he was himself again.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I did this to you. I- I- I didn't mean it! I have no idea what's happening to me. I... I've found out not too long ago that I have a... split personality. The twisted Edward ISN'T ME! He likes to go by Charlie. When Charlie takes over me, I don't have any idea what he's doing. When I gain control again, I don't have ANY IDEA WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!! All I know is that I- He did this to you! I never meant it!! I'm soo sorry!!! Bella, please. Don't stay away from me. Don't flinch away from my touch. I'm me again! If we stay together, I can overpower Charlie!!! I need you, so badly!!! Please... PLease..."

Is this true? Should I believe him?

I want to. I really do.

He is telling the truth.

I feel it.

I want.. him...

I feel sorry for him and I want to comfort hi-

No, I don't love it. That's just it!

I want to reach out to him because I feel sorry for him, that's all it is!

I was, and I guess, always will be a caring person. It's in my nature. It has nothing to do with me loving him.

I hate him now, and I always will.

No amount of apologies and excuses will make up for what he did.

Half of him, the more dominant part of him, wants to watch me suffer an die.

Edward is no longer Edward. He's... Charlie.

I'm stronger now. He will never get what he wants.

Ever.

He reached out and caressed my cheek gently.

It wasn't kind, I didn't feel any sparks or love from it like I felt when Ren did it.

Enough.

I swiftly and gracefull whirled away from Edward's cold touch.

Even though his skin no loner chilled me, It still felt unwelcoming and hatefull.

"Bella... Please... I... LOVE YOU!" He screamed into the frozen air.

How dare he.

I lurched forward and swung my hand down, hard, making sweet purchase against his marble cheek.

The sound rang out into the air, echoing.

He was on the ground, looking up at me in horror.

His shocked face slowly grew twisted. His chilling smirk was back in place and I knew Charlie was back out. He _is _Charlie.

"Goodbye, Charlie. That's who you really are. You don't love me at all. It's just an act so Charlie can get what he wants. Too bad he's not going to get it. So sorry to disappoint you." With that said, I turned and walked swiftly through the broken back door.

Behind me I heard him say, "I'm not disappointed, This makes the game all the more interesting."

I turned around, but he was gone.

I sighed and walked through the house, imagaining what Raven would say for messing up part of her well-designed house.

My memories of what both Edward and Charlie did came flooding back to me.

I fell to the ground and my body shook as I sobbed tearlessly, of course.

Soon later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Ren was kneeling besides me.

"I heard everything. I don't have any idea how you're feeling, but I know it must hurt. No matter what he says, you are very unique and I love you. I love you more than anyone else. More than Edward. Charlie will not hurt you again. I'm terribly sorry of the damage he's already caused you. He will pay."

He lifted me up on my feet and stared at my eyes, it was like he could see down into my soul. That might sound cheesy but I really don't give a crap anymore.

"I love you too." Before I let him respond, I met his lips with mine.

He returned the kiss as passionately as I did.

He loved me. He really did.

Right now, I wanted him. More than anything else.

He felt the same way about me because soon, the kiss got deeper.

He lifted me up in his arms bride-style, never ending the passionate kiss.

He ran up the stairs and into his room, kicking it closed with his foot.

He gently lifted me down onto the bed, and nothing was gonna stop this.

I'm his, and he's mine.

He lightly lifted himself onto the bed, and gently brought his body down onto mine.

In less than a second, his lips were against mine again.

The kiss was even deeper, but still sweet. His tounge snaked against my bottom lip, begging entrance. I parted my lips open a little bit and his tounge did the rest.

as this was all happening, he slowly trailed one of his hands down my side.

It trailed past my side, then went over my hip, and rested on my thigh.

He slowly and gently brought my thigh up and I curled my leg around his waist.

I unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He smirked and did the same to me.

As clothes disappeared from our bodies, all I thought was; nothing is going to ruin this moment.

And nothing did.

Before our bodies became one, he whispered into my ear, "I love you, always."

''I love you too." I whispered back, passion filling my words.

Our bodies became one then, and it was wonderful. The feeling, the control, the absolute passion.

Nothing would seperate us now. Not now, not ever.

**Next chapter is: Epliogue!**

**Don't be mad that my story is ending, because!!!!! I'm making a sequel.**

**Don't worry though, The sequel will be posted a day or two after I post the Epilogue.**

**it's not like i'm going to make you guys wait half a year like authors do! Haha.**

**Review!! Reivew!! Review!!**


	27. Epilogue

**As I'm sure all of you know this is the Epilouge, hence the name of this chapter. I figured this would be an okay place to stop the story becuase right now, you could say Bella is in the eye of the "hurricane" well, for the time being at least. So yeah.. thanks for all of your reviews and nightchildx: I'd like (want, desire, need, _demand;_ all of those work) a review from you!!!!.**

**Enjoy the end of one story and the beginning of another...**

Around noonish, we heard someone entering the house. Since the door was broken down, we obviously smelled their scent instead of hearing a door slam closed. I sighed and removed my head from Ren's marble chest, sitting up.

His arms were crossed behind his head, and he turned and smirked at me. "What if I don't want to get out of bed? What if... I want to keep you in my bed with me for the rest of the day??"

"Haha. But, our privacy has been popped by a very angry Raven who has obviously seen the unfortunate destruction of her beloved house. So, I think it would be best if we got dressed before she comes stomping in here while we're still in bed, naked."

I lightly plopped out of the bed and gracefully landed on the wooden floor. He sighed in defeat and climbed out of bed, muttering something about wishing Raven stayed wherever she was for another day... blah blah blah.

I picked up my clothes from off the floor but scruntched up my nose when I examined them. They were torn up from my first hunting trip and blood was smeared all over them.

Well, darn. If I leave his room to go to mine, Raven might see me... with no clothes on.

Well, my jeans weren't bloody, they just had a tear in them were my knees would be. I decided that's okay because most teens have holes there anyways.

"Ren?" I called out, turning to look at a fully clothed Ren.

"Yeees?" He said.

"Can I borrow a shirt? Mines kinda... torn..."

"But-"

"You may like it if it's torn, but I don't and it would bother me. Just think about what we can do _tonight_... if you'd like." I cut him off, smirking when I said the last part. I knew I was playing a dirty card, but it worked for him.

"Sweet, okay... here." He said rummaging in his closet and throwing a shirt at me.

I said thanks and looked down at it. It was a pitch black color with a big, yellow batman symbol placed on the chest area.

"Ha. Batman. Awsome stuff." I said sliding the shirt easily on me.

It was big, yes, but not too big.

It was very comfortable, _and _it smelled like him which was a good deal.

He smiled, liking the way it fit me and pulled me into his arms.

He stuck out his lower lip and said, "You have wayyy too many clothes on."

I smirked and gave him a kiss, a kiss that was interrupted by Raven banging on the door.

Ren sighed, pulling apart and dropping his hands to his side.

He then procceed to hold my hand in his before opening the door swiftly and saying, "Heyy Raven. Where ya been? I missed you. The banging wasn't neccesary though.

"Let me see. Bella." She said.

He pulled me into view and said, "There, you see her."

I looked up at her and she was in her flame mode.

Her hair, knuckles, and her eyes were all fiery.

"Hey Raven." I said calmly.

"_You!_" She spat, pointing on of her fiery fingers at me. "_What. Have. You. Done! To. My. HOUSE!!!!!"_

"Raven, calm down. She didn't mean to. If you're gonna blame anyone, blame Edward."

"Shut it, Ren." She said, before turning her hate filled eyes back on me.

I had enough of everyone yelling at me. So, I stood my ground.

"If you hadn't of run off like that, leaving me and Ren here, this would've never have happened! But, no. You ran off and when he came, and I faced off with him, stuff happened."

"You're blaming ME?!" She yelled, her flames turning a blue color; clearly, she was pissed off. I made it worse, and I wasn't backing down.

"Well, yeah, kinda!! First, you lie to me when I ask for the truth!! Then, you run off leaving me here with Ren!! yes, I was fine, but you left your O_h so_ PRECIOUS house unprotected from certain things. Whose fault is that?! Certaintly NOT MINE!!!" I screamed at her, my fists clenching up.

That pushed her over the edge.

She let out a scream and lunged at me, grabbing my throat in her burning grasp and throwing me out into the hallway. I was up in an instant and knew exactly what I needed to do. Water.

I turned and ran downstairs, but she flung fire at me and it scorched my arm. I winced and kept running. I made it into the kitchen but she grabbed my shoulders and yanked me back. I landed on the floor, but as I was falling I grabbed her ankle and yanked it hard. She fell with me.

I was up before her but she pulled me down again. I was right below the sink, so close!

I got up and so did she.

Before she could move, I slammed my hands into her chest, sending her slamming into the couch.

She knocked over Louie's perch on her way, and he started flying around sqwuaking "Abominaaaationnn!!! Brrrracck!!!"

I wanted to laugh, but instead I used my leverage to my advantage.

I twirled around and quickly turned on the faucet, making sure it was cold- ice cold.

I heard her footsteps and knew she was seconds away from jumping me.

In one swift movement I yanked out the sprayer and spun around, turning it on and catching her right in the face.

She did a half-shriek, half-gasp as I sprayed ice-cold water all over her body. Steam fizzled up from her as the heat and cold collided on her hot skin.

I held the sprayer button on until she was completely drenched and fireless- or as she considers it, weak.

She just stood there, staring at me in shock.

I wanted to laugh sooo badly, but I held it in because it really wouldn't help this mess.

I sighed and put the sprayer back in its place besides the faucet.

I turned back to her and spoke quietly. "Listen, what I did... I didn't purposely do it. I wasn't thinking "Let's piss of Raven!" when I threw Edward through the two doors and the wall. He just, he just hurt me so damn much and then he tries to apologize to me saying that only half of him wants me dead, and I guess it pushed me over the line. All this time that he's been hurting me, I couldn't do a thing about IT!!! I was a weak, fragile, useless human who could only sit there and soak up all the pain. When I finally got the strength to face him off, well, I wanted to avenge mysekf for all the wrong he's caused me!! Yeah, I got carried away, I'll admit. But when you get pushed voer the line, you just act! You don't think before you act, you should know that!!! You've done it to! We _all_ have! Don't come back here and start screaming at people!! If you're going to that, you can leave again! Plus, it gives you another art project to do."

When I finished my speech, I looked up and saw Ren standing on the stairs, trying not to laugh at the state of Raven. I raised one eyebrow at him and he wordlessly mouthed, "I think you got to her."

I briefly nodded and turned back to Raven, who looked like she was about to cry. Sometime, I really don't get her. I was wondering what was going on in her head, when she broke out of her frozen state and stepped forward.

"I get it now. I get it all. You still care about Edward."

"N-" I started to reject that, but I was cut off.

"You do! You want to forgive him, you want to go back to him! Well, part of does. You resist him so much because you don't want to get hurt again. You want to love him, but you're afraid that if you do, you'll get hurt again by the part of him that wants you...dead. That's why you're rejecting him. Edward loves you, and so does Charlie..." I cut her off there.

"Charlie wants to watch me burn slowly in pieces! He said he wan- wait. How do you know about Charlie?"

"Alyssa was once infatuated with Edward. She was human and he was a vampire. It was very similar to how you and him were. Except, she was brutally beaten by her father. When Edward found out, he was so filled with rage that he killed her father. She was extremely mad at him because her father was the one bringing in the money. It drove her suicide. It's because of Alyssa that Charlie came to be. Alyssa kept sending him mixed signals, bipolar signals. One minute she'd be all over him. The next, she'd be throwing things at him and screaming with rage. It's because of that, that Charlie was formed. When she loved him, Edward was in control. When she despised him, Charlie was in control. Then, she became a vampire by John and completely left Edward all together. That's how Charlie became the more powerful one. When Edward met you, you were just like Alyssa. Except you were all love and no hate. So, Charlie went away. You left him too. That brought Charlie back. Now, Charlie's the dominant one. I know this because Alyssa confided in me. She told me everything."

"Charlie hates me, Raven." I sadi evenly.

"No. He loves you. He's just mad you left him and won't return to Edward. Charlie cares about Edward and as strange as it may seem, considering Charlie is a part of Edward, He wants Edward to be happy again. That would mean you going back to Edward. Charlie is all act, no think. Like you said happens to us when we get mad. Go back to Edward. It's what Ren would want. He'd want you safe, and that's what would keep you safe."

Now it was my time to freeze. I looked up at where Ren was, but he was no longer there. Just empty air.

What do I do?

Raven... is right.

But, I love Ren!

I love him, more than Edward.

But I don't want to hurt Edward. I care about Edward. It's Charlie I want destroyed. What if me going back to Edward is the only option?

What do I do?

"Where's Alyssa?" I asked.

"John went off a day or two ago to find her. I'm not suprised you didn't notice since he had locked himself in his room."

What if I find Charlie and talk to him? What if I convince him that I still love Edward? Will he cave?

Yes. I could do that.

Am I strong enough? To face my nightmare all over again? To ignore the taunting and the threats that are coming from Edwards lips, but aren't really him?

I mean, I'd see Edward saying all of those things with a twisted smirk but can I convince myself that it's not him?

I hope.

That's all I can do is to hope for the best... but expect the worst.

I sighed and looked up at Raven, who was still drenched.

"I know what I have to do."

"And that is...?" Raven provoked.

"I... I can't tell you that. I have to do this entirely on my own. Which is why I don't want you having any idea about my whereabouts."

She gave me a long meaningful look before nodding her head slightly. "I understand."

"Thank-you." I turned to go up the stairs but stopped and said, "By the way, sorry about drenching you. Although, you deserved it."

She smiled and said, "I needed it."

I nodded and ran up the stairs. I flew into Ren's room and saw him sitting on his windowsill, looking out his window that was open all the way.

"You don't have to say anything. I heard it all. Just... just go..." He attempted to sound cold, but I heard some sadness slip into his words.

I sat down next to Ren. "Ren, I-"

"Please, Bella, go."

I didn't say anything, but I leaned in and attempted to kiss him but he jerked away, leaving me hanging and confused.

"Giving you a kiss now, would feel like a goodbye kiss. I hate goodbye kisses. It feels like it's going to be the last."

"But it won't, It wi-"

"You don't know that!" He said, cutting me off.

I sighed.

"I love you Ren, always." I said the exact same thing he said to me last night.

He caught it too.

"I'll be back, I hope. I Love you, I really do. But, I care about Edward. I want Charlie out of Edward and I know what must be done. It has nothing to do about loving him, so don't think that... Goodbye, Ren."

I smiled sadly and turned away, walking towards his closed door. I had just grabbed his door knob when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I turned towards him, "Wh-" I began to say but was cut off but his lips metting mine.

It was sad and urgent, but the sweetness and passion was still in there, mixed in with a bunch of other feelings.

I sighed against his lips and broke away, giving him a gentle hug.

"Remember me." I said sullenly.

He gave me a skeptical look and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just... nevermind. Goodbye. Don't forget that I always will love you."

"I love you too, always. You sound like you aren't coming back."

"I will. I just don't know how long I'll be away for." I smiled sweetly and he smiled back, clearly relieved.

I turned and walked back downstairs, giving Raven a small smile.

I walked out of the broken front door and made my way towards the gloomy forest. I gave the house one look back and smiled sadly to myself.

If only they knew I wouldn't be returning. I'd sacrifice myself to save Edward, like I told him I would. I keep my promises, always.

I gave the forest a quick look before jolting into it, letting them conceal my saddness, my secret, my plan, and... the truth.

**And there you have it folks! The end of one story and the beginning of another! Oh and I didn't forget about Bella's new dog. Bella never went into her room and saw it so obviously Ren's gonna be taking care of it while Bella's not there. He might be taking care of the dog for the rest of its life... **

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!**

**The sequel will be up sometime over this weekend. **

**I'M SOOO GLAD SUMMER'S FINALLY HERE, AND NO MORE SCHOOL!!!!**

**I'm sure everyone here is also ecstatic that school has finally ended!!! WOOT!!**

**Haha...**


End file.
